My Little Sister's Best Friend Can't Have A Brother!
by Rei Ruiki
Summary: This story took place at the time when Kousaka Kyousuke was persuading Sakurai Akimi to go to school. It is about Aragaki Ayase's real brother living his life before leaving Ayase behind. He has done many sort of things which lead to the background plot of the main story of Kousaka Kyousuke. What makes Ayase's brother left her and why did Ayase forget about him? WIth continuation.
1. Chapter 1 : A New Bond

I mostly used simple English to make the story much easier to understand. I apologize if my style of language is bad or offending any viewers. Have Fun!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN Ore No Imouto Konnani Kawai Wake Ga Nai. The main character in this is story MAY or MAY NOT exist.

* * *

What a nice weather yet I'm doing my usual indoor activities. I love staying alone and doing my own business. I hate humans other than myself, even my own parents especially my father. I have a family consisting a mother, father, little sister and me myself. I'm not getting along with any of the family members as I never care about them.

On a certain Saturday, as usual I'm playing my pc dating sim game, also known as eroge. As you guys already know, eroge enclosed of matured contents. So, yea!

I'm Aragaki Satoshi, a 14 years old middle school boy is now breaking the law of the world!

While I was playing the game, I spotted a girl peeping me at the edge of my room's door. I forgot to close the door thus allowing outsider to take a look inside my room. Ignoring that girl, I continued to play my game. But. . .

"Ugh, this is irritating."

I stood up and approached the girl. As I was approaching the girl, she was slowly retreating, like a scaredy-cat.

Let me introduce, this cute girl is my little sister named Aragaki Ayase, 11 years old. She has long black silky hair and only tall 125 cm.

"What are you doing?" I asked her obviously in irritated tone.

"This. . umm . ." she hesitated.

Please, leave me alone. Go somewhere else because right now, you are disturbing me!

"Speak up already! Damn it!" suddenly I raised my voice.

I don't know why but I really felt like I wanted to kick this girl away. And she was about to cry after I said all those words.

Heh, I expected so. That's why I asked her in a tone like that but somehow she tried to regain her courage. Then, she gasped some air and spoke.

"O-onii-chan, let's play!"

"Ha?"

Why must I play with you? Do I look like a friendly person? Or are you blind?

No matter how people look at me, they will say that I'm an emotionless boy. My hair is black as hers and my front bang completely covered my right eye. I hardly make any expression during conversations.

"Pl-please.." she begged while grabbing both her hands together. And- she made those puppy eyes.

Huh, does my sister always look this cute? Because it has been two years since I last talked to her.

I turned my back and said

"I'm busy, go somewhere else."

I was hoping that would cast her away. But

"Well then, let me help you with your work." she offered her help enthusiastically.

"Ugh.."

My irritation level is rising rapidly.

What's with this girl?

…

Ah, whatever! I'm already fed up with this world.

"Then stop standing there and come in!"

She came in and I quickly closed the door. You guys must be thinking, "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to show your sister those kind of game?" Hey, she wanted that, I just did what must be done.

"Onii-chan, what is this?" she asked curiously while looking at the monitor

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes, yes!"

She nodded repeatedly.

Oh, seriously? Don't blame me if anything happen!

"Just watch me playing this game" I replied.

"Is this a game?"

"Yea, somehow."

Excitedly, she watched me playing the game all day long.

This girl, are you even blinking your eye? She seems to overly focus on the pc's screen. I don't know what was she thinking until..

"Onii-chan, what are they doing?"

That time, a H-scene had appeared. And- I just replied like nothing bad was happening.

"They are having sex."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, they are doing something so that new human-being will be born, like a baby."

Watching my little sister looking at such as shameless scene made me feel guilty. Wait, how did this feeling cultivate into me?

Hm...

As time flowed, my sister was getting closer next to me.

Hey, don't come near, don't think that we are that close. No, honestly, just don't. It makes me feel awkward playing eroge together with my sister.

"Awesome~, so this is what mom and dad were doing, right?"

Erk? Now I regret showing her this game. Ignoring her question, I asked instead.

"hmm.. Ayase, are you okay with this?"

"ah.. yea.."

She blushed a little and her face turned red. Then she continued.

"As long as it with Onii-chan..."

What does that supposed to mean? A brocon? Gross.

We never said anything until the game ended.

"Onii-chan. That was fun! Let's play again next time."

I don't mind playing the game together with her but if my parents find out about my hobby, there will be a lot of troubles.

"Alright, as long as you keep this a secret."

"U, got it!"

She then continued with a murmuring

"My first secret with Onii-chan..."

I noticed that but didn't hear it very well

"What was that?"

"No-nothing, good night."

Time sure passed by so fast. It was already midnight. Surely, something unbelievable happened today and that was the beginning of our bond.

On the next day, I woke up early in the morning so that I could catch up morning the train to Akihabara. I need to buy a new game.

When I opened my door, I saw Ayase standing there in her pajamas. I ignored her and walked straight to downstairs.

Somehow, she tried to speak up.

"ah.. um.. oni-.."

Realizing how desperately she tried to talk with me, I lifted my hand and said.

"I'm going to Akihabara. I need to buy a new game since we have finished the last game."

At the front door, my mom suddenly called me. I didn't answer instead I just turned my head to face her.

"Are you going out?"

"Yea."

"Be careful out there. Make sure you look after your sister."

You don't need to remind me that, damn. I already know. And- wait-.

"What are you saying? Why did you mention Ayase just now?"

"Hm? You are not going with her?"

While pointing her finger toward Ayase. She was already in her fresh casual clothes, standing there and ready to go out.

I felt so irritated and confused but I somehow noticed what she was trying to do. I quickly grabbed her hand and went out.

"We are going!"

"Have a safe trip"

While walking toward train station, we were in silent and awkward situation. She must be really scared because she did that without telling me. In fact, I was really angry. Angry enough to kill a man. Thus I started a conversation.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I just want.. ah.. together with onii-chan."

I let out a big sigh. Please, I'm a man of peace. Leading you to this town is such a hassle.

"I don't mind if you want to join me but tell me beforehand."

I hope nothing bad will happen. Please.

"Okay!" she smiled and held my hand tighter.

We bought a ticket and went straight to Akihabara using the train.

After we arrived at Akihabara, Ayase became so excited like she was looking at the town for the very first time. This town, however, was crowded as always especially on Sunday.

"Here, hold my hand. I don't want to waste my time searching for you if you get lost."

"Hm!" she nodded

This is going to be troublesome because this is the first time I'm going to Akihabara with someone, out of all is my sister.

We went to a game shop. This shop was selling many type of games for many consoles. They even sell figurines. However, those do not interest me as I'm not a hardcore otaku. I just like games and anime, nothing more.

After searching my desired games, I noticed Ayase was looking at some kind of dating sim games. The heroines of the games commonly described as 'yandere' girls. Girls that head over heels at something.

To be honest, I don't really like those kind of heroines because they remind me of my mother. A scary mother indeed.

"What are you looking at? We are going now." I called her.

"O-okay"

Nothing more peaceful than an obedient little sister. Thank God.

Now we are facing the most annoying thing in my life, dealing with the cashier.

"Um, kid can't buy those kind of games."

Why not? I can just play this game normally even a H-scene appears. You? Surely, you will be embarrassed after a few moments of playing the game. I even play the game with a girl you know? Haha!

Cut the crap! Let me tell you the simple 'walkthrough' for this.

"Here, just take this." I put a 10 000 ¥ note on the table and left.

The cashier froze and not even a word has she said. Maybe she knew that my total cost for the games didn't even reach 5000 ¥. That's how I usually deal with the cashier. In fact, she may already got used to it. It was terrible for the first time I tried to buy those games.

If you guys are wondering how the hell I got those much of money for a 14 years old boy, I'm a novelist and a mangaka. Those are the most beneficial jobs for me so far since I have the talent. I'm getting the profit online.

"Wow, onii-chan, awesome."

Ignoring my sister praise, we went to the Cure Maid Café. It's one of my favorites. It's actually a maid café and it kinda popular in this city.

As soon as we entered.

_"Welcome home, master"_

A group of maids greeted us.

"Wow~! Onii-chan, what, what are those?" she ran forward.

"They are maids. They will serve us. Well, just like in the game but we need to pay them here."

Ayase had been staring around in the café and most likely fascinated by it.

"Stop running and sit!" I ordered her.

I'm glad she just still a kid. or else, I'll be embarrassed.

"May I have your order, master?"

A maid came to serve us. This maid had known me for a long time and always served me whenever I came to eat in the café.

She has black-blue hair wears in twintails and she's very 'cute' instead of 'beautiful'.

"Get me the usual thing. Umm, Ayase, what do you want?"

"Same as Onii-chan's"

"Then Maid-san, get two of those"

I gave our orders to the maid.

"As always you are gloomy as ever, hehe." the maid teased me.

"Leave me alone!"

Don't just go and say something that could insult your customer dammit!

I never know her name neither I care to know. Maybe we sounded friendly but we never had actually.

"Well, well, master. Who is this cute princess over here? Your girlfriend?"

"She's someone which is not your concern"

"Ceh~ Tell me please, M.A.S.T.E.R"

Erk, annoying!

"She's my little sister!"

"Ohh.." she seemed surprised.

"What? What's so strange?"

"Nothing, even a person like you got a cheerful little sister, hehe."

Oi, are you picking a fight? I stared at the maid coldly like a beast would try to attack its prey anytime.

"Leave us alone and do your work, maid-san!"

"Ok~, master~!"

Sigh, too much bullshit to deal with.

Oh, I meant by the usual thing is Omelet Rice. 'As expected', you said? Well, that's the most popular food served in the Café. I can't do much because of the setting.

And the menu order is too much hassle, they can't even list out a proper name for the foods.

"Onii-chan, will the maid serve us for ero stuff?" suddenly Ayase asked me.

…

Haaa, innocent kid is always be innocent even when asking an embarrassing question.

"Who knows? Why don't you ask the maid later?"

Ayase seemed to be making 'I got it' expression. Yea, I think she got it. This will be fun.

"Two omelet rice are served up!"

The maid put them on our table. The omelet rice were drawn by the words of "I Love You" using a sauce.

"...!?"

Ugh! Calm down me! She always do that without your permission.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Ayase called that maid 'onee-chan' instead of 'maid-san' or 'maid-chan'

"What is it Ojou-chan?" she responded to Ayase

"Do you serve any ero stuff?"

The maid blushed and put her hand on her chin as she was thinking.

"Umm, yea, it's on the back" she smiled.

Hey, hey, are you serious girl? They also serve such as thing? I had a little sweat but not enough to get snapped.

"Why don't you check them? This way please" the maid tried to show Ayase the way.

"Yay~!"

Pffff .Cough*cough*

"Oi, what do you think you are doing bitch? Bringing someone's little sister to such a place?"

"Pffft, hahaha! Are you an idiot? There's no such as thing in this café. Yo-you really made me laugh there! Haha! At last, I have won!"

Yes, she did. We were actually in a long term fight. She tried many thing to break my poker face and failed. But this time...

This bitch! I lost for the first time in my life. I couldn't keep my calm face and snapped for such as trap. Damn!

"Ah- "

I couldn't say anything because I was so embarrassed.

…

"Hey, Ayase! Eat it and we will leave as soon as possible!"

"Ara ara, are you trying to run away?" she provoked me.

I stared at her in a very angry mood.

Grrr, I will make you pay later. Definitely!

I gasped some air and tried to calm down.

"Remember this, maid! I will repay on what have you done!"

"Hahaha, now I know your weakness! Even though you are cold and easily irritated person, you care your little sister very much!"

She claimed that but I strongly disagreed.

What the hell is she talking about? There's no other people I love except myself. Does she really think so?

Hm….

After we finished eating, we were sent off by the maid.

"Have a safe trip, master!"

I turned my back and asked.

"You, what's your name?"

"Hehe, now you are interested. You never give your answer when I asked your name last time."

Yes, she questioned my name before but I just ignored her. Unfortunately, the things have gone different way. Now, it is me the one who is asking.

"Shut up and tell me fast!"

"Hehe, I'm Hoshino Kirara, nice to meet you."

"I'm Aragaki Satoshi."

Then, just like that. I left the Café followed together with my sister.

"Onii-chan was really having fun~" Ayase said happily.

"Oh, really?"

I never had any fun there. But never mind. I don't want to think about that maid again.

The clock showed that it was 6 p.m. already. The train station was really crowded and I hardly had the seat for both of us. Ayase seemed really tired and sleepy.

Argh! I want to go back home right now and play these games!

When the train had already reached the destination, Ayase had been sleeping for about 10 minutes ago so I had to piggyback her to our home. While on the way to our home, I heard Ayase was talking in her sleep.

"I… jus.. together… with onii-chan"

It never been clear so I just ignored it, or to be precise, pretended not to hear it. Yes, never heard anything about my sister talking while in her sleep. Not even once!

I entered the house without trying to make any noises but my mother noticed us.

"Why don't you say 'I'm back', it's a bad manner you know."

"Nah, I don't want to disturb Ayase while she is sleeping"

Seeing Ayase was carried by me at the back. She replied.

"Ah, ok then" she somehow lowered her voice.

Actually, I just used it as an excuse. It's so much hassle to say 'I'm back' or 'welcome home' or whatever traditional manner. In fact, it's very annoying and I hate it.

I carried Ayase to her room and put her on the bed. Then, I pulled a blanket to cover her body. I paused and took a look at my sister, her cute sleeping face.

"You are absolutely cute and innocent. I hope you won't undergo same life as me. Hm..."

...

"I think this is enough" I murmured.

And I switched off the lamp as I left her room. I told, or rather convinced myself, there's nothing good and nothing bad happened today, just my usual plain Sunday.

A normal weekend.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Brown Haired Girl

A/N : Thank you for continue reading this. There will be no further explanation on crossover character as it is told in the real LN.

Hope you guys can drop a review. Enjoy!

* * *

Just like the other normal kids, I go to school every day except for me, I rather like to stay at home alone in my room. I attended a school southeast from my house. It's not really far and we can walk there in like 10 minutes. I usually wake up early and have a really quick breakfast every morning.

What am I trying to say is, I don't want to face with my father!

Unlike my little sister. She goes to different school and doesn't need to worry about family relationship since she is loved by her parents.

My father is actually a very scary person and I have trauma because of him.

At the classroom, I will frequently be greeted by a particular person. About that person, I will tell you the story.

"Yo Aragaki!"

This boy's name is Amakawa Rosuke. My 'best friend'- that is what I heard from him. I never acknowledged him as best friend yet he claimed it.

"Yo" I replied.

This energetic boy always be by my side during school period even though I act coldly to him. In fact, everybody in the school doesn't like me except him.

'How do I get rid of him?'

That is a question still lingering in my head. I have tried many ways to do so yet I failed.

"Let's go to the game center!" he invited me.

"What? Again?"

Let me tell, we often go to the game center after school which now makes that place our hanging spot.

"Please, I need to get my revenge! And in order to achieve that, I need you!"

"What the heck? How does it related to me?"

Yes, seriously, how? And what is this 'revenge' are you talking about?

"You just need to stay beside me and by that way, I will gain a tremendous amount of power!"

Nonsense! But he forced me to. I had to go or else I would be dragged by him.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Now get the hell off my sight"

"Hoho, you are really my best friend!"

Shut up and go to your seat already dammit. This boy again, I tell you, is ANNOYING!

The bell had rang and my math teacher came in. We greeted each other and started the class.

"Ok, silent class. I'm going to return your last examination paper. As always the top scorer is Aragaki!" the teacher announced it in front of the class.

There's hardly any shocked voice. It seemed that all my classmates had used to it, hearing me getting the top score. If you guys are asking 'why the hell this damn arrogant brat got the highest score?', it actually hurts me a little. I'm a good student, to be precise a genius.

The first time I scored the highest, everyone seemed to be attracted to me. They talked to me and praised me but I ignored them. 'The worst classmate ever' - that is what they considered me as.

Except this particular boy, he keeps talking to me although I never reply anything to him. Yes, he's Amakawa Rosuke.

After school, as planned, Amakawa and I went to the game center on the street.

"Say, what do you mean by getting your revenge?"

….

I can hear the wind is blowing.

Strange, no answer. I turned my sight and realized Amakawa had gone. For real, he had gone! What the hell?

"Arghh! I lost again!" then suddenly I heard a scream.

"That voice, definitely it's Amakwa's."

I saw him in the game center putting his both hand on his head like a sore loser who doesn't want to admit the defeat.

"Hehe, you are still no match for my greatness!" a girl saying that with her ego showing off.

This girl wore really strange clothes, a purple sleeveless clothes with a mini skirt . And her breast is too big for a kid. Just like a fake one. Yea, it's definitely a fake breast.

Realizing me, Amakawa rushed to me and begged.

"Please Aragaki, avenge me!"

"Hey, get off me!"

What had actually happened? I think we arrived at the game center before even a minute had passed and it felt like a whole tournament had been held.

He's still clinging onto me thus limiting my movement. Then the girl came and said

"Another 100 years, come and face me again, kuku"

I was slowly looking at the girl. I felt I really need to teach her something, something valuable that she won't forget.

This girl, did really piss me off. No second thought!

I kicked Amakawa off and faced her.

"Oi, girl. Let's fight." I challenged her.

"Huh, avenging for your friend? Hehe"

"Nah, it's just for my satisfaction to see your losing face. And don't get me wrong, this loser is not my friend." I insisted.

Why, why people always recognize Amakawa as my friend? No, seriously, anymore words you say, will deafen my ears.

"Haha, whatever. Let's begin" she agreed.

We put a coin into the game machine and had a fighting video game fight.

…..

WHAT? All I can say is EASY. I beat her in less than 30 seconds.

"Impossible… how can I lose to such as brat?!" she snapped.

"Hey, don't call me brat. Besides, a lost is a lost."

"Grrrr, again!"

"Nah, you will lose no matter how many we repeat this fight." I said it proudly.

"I'm not satisfied! Entertain me! Again, again!" she sulked like a child.

What's with this girl? Is she already broken?

"Hah? Who do you think am I? We just met not even half an hour ago. You are a stranger to me and yet you ask me to entertain you?"

No matter how you look, this girl is really troublesome. She was making that frustrating face for a quite a while now.

Sigh.

"If you want to play so much, go play with her"

I pointed my finger toward a girl who is playing the same game. The girl was wearing a spectacle and T-shirt of some muscleman. Her hair was red. I had seen her winning the game in more than 30 fights in a streak.

"Eh~? You are so boring~ You can't even entertain a girl!"

Does that concerns me?

"Quit complaining and just go fight her! I think she's on the same level as me" I explained.

"Oh, ok then. I'll beat her and confront you once again!"

She declared that while making a weird pose. What are you doing? Screw that!

"No, keep it to yourself."

I swear I will never come to this game center ever again neither I will meet her.

"Haha, Aragaki I know you have such as talent to beat that weird girl!." suddenly Amakawa had spoken.

"You know she's weird and yet you deal with her?"

"Isn't it fun to befriend with such as cheerful girl? Haha"

Ha? One cheerful friend is enough as a hell for me. And now you are saying this?

"Ughh, I can't stand it anymore! I'm going home!" I quickly grabbed my bag and left.

We went our separate ways at a certain point.

"Alright Aragaki, see you tomorrow! Thanks for accompanying me this evening"

He waved his hand as he left. I replied with the same line as usual.

"I hope you will be thrown down to hell and can never get up."

Even though after hearing it many times, he still managed to smile and talked to me on the next day. And I did mean it!

As always I entered my house without saying anything but I noticed Ayase standing in front of me and she said

"Welcome home" while smiling.

Huh? What is happening? Apocalypse?

"Ah-" I couldn't say a thing.

I never expect her to do that kind of thing to me. I mean, I have been so mean to her like ignoring her, using rough word to her and many other terrible stuff.

…

"I'm back?"

Then I quickly went to my room and changed my clothes.

…

Um, it's so quiet. My parents must be late today. I need to cook something for dinner or else I'll starve staying all night long to play the games.

At the kitchen, I saw Ayase was watching the television. I paused for a while and think.

Maybe I should ask her sometimes? Because lately, whenever my parents is late, I just cook whatever I like neglecting Ayase's opinion.

So, I asked.

"Ayase, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Omelet rice!" she replied.

What? Did I mishear? Omelet rice? We just enjoyed the meal yesterday and I don't really like that kind of food.

Then, somehow this triggered my thinking. Why does I always order omelet rice while at the café yet I dislike it.

"Hmm.."

Just a possibility..

But

What if I wanted to see that maid? Hoshino Kirara? No, no. Impossible! Yea, she is surely cute but she is an annoying girl. I despise annoyance!

Unconsciously, I finished making omelet rice.

….

Well, better than nothing.

I served it to Ayase. The atmosphere while having dinner is surely so much quiet without mom asking any questions and I don't really have any conversation to make up with Ayase.

….

Oh, there will a new anime will start airing at 10 tonight. Maybe I should give it a try and gather some ideas from the anime to make my new novel.

As I sit on the sofa, Ayase joint me. Aih? What is she thinking, do you-

Wait, calm down. It's just an anime airing on the television. Thank God.

…..

It's so quiet, only the sound of the television can be heard.

After I think on what to do. I decided to ask Ayase some question during this opportunity to discover her true feeling.

"Say Ayase, are you really okay with me?"

"Hm, what does onii-chan mean by that?"

"Well, I have been so harsh on you, ignoring you and after all, I envious you. You get the love from both mom and dad."

Yes, I hardly get it, because of my father, everyone in my life are caught in. For the first time, I only hated father but I felt like it was contagious. The result of that, I don't care any of other people.

"That's not it, I actually want onii-chan to look at me, love me. You were a nice person before and are still one. I just don't want to be separated from onii-chan." she explained.

Then, she hugged me after saying those lines. Simple but full of meanings. I gently stroked her silky hair until she fell asleep.

I never knew that she wanted us to be like that. Am I the only selfish person?

…..

My eyes, it's closing.

"Oh no.. I need to watch.. the… anime."

Zzzz

Soon I also fell asleep.

….

_What the hell are you doing at school!_

_What's with this result?!_

_I'm very disappointed at you!_

_Don't face me until you get the best result!_

Bang! He slapped me.

…..

I woke up from my sleep.

Ugh, what a terrifying nightmare!

I looked around, it was so dark except in the kitchen as a lamp was still light up.

"4 o'clock eh?" I whispered after looking at the watch.

It's still early for school. Maybe I should go take a morning walk and see the sunrise.

I tried to stand up but

"Huh, Ayase?"

"Umm.. uhm.."

Ayase was sleeping beside me and she sounded like she was having a nice dream.

…..

Must be nice to be her…

I realized that a blanket was covering us, like someone put it purposely to prevent us from catching a cold.

Well, I don't want to mention who did this. I already know that.

I took my sweater in my room and left the house quietly.

Cold! It's very cold outside! Maybe I should go back. Ahh! But, it's hardly for me to take a walk during a time like this. I might just use this chance to refresh my mind.

I gasped the cold air slowly.

Haa! So peaceful!

The condition during this time weren't actually bad. Thus, I decided to go to the nearby park.

Unlike a certain person, this park didn't mean anything to me, just a plain park. No memory, no act, no character, no setting, merely nothing.

But that void had been slowly vanish as I met a girl. This is a little memory I made and later on I forgot about it.

While I was sitting on a bench and drinking the water that I bought from a vending machine, I saw a girl desperately practice on running. She was absolutely using all her strengths to run but she was slow. Very slow compared to her current condition.

What the hell is she doing? Is she really running? But this girl, I can tell she has very high determination. It feels like, she's trying to send someone a message. But who is it for?

After a few minutes of running, she took a rest on a bench next to mine.

She has a short yellow-browned hair and a very cute face. Everything other than that are normal. She probably has the age same as Ayase's.

Like I said, she had a high determination and that alone caught my interest.

"Hey girl, what were you doing?" I reprimanded her.

"Hah? You saw that by yourself. You should have known already. I was running!"

Oh, she notices me and she looks like she's having a bad time. What's with this type of reply? A karma only for me? Well, never mind, I'm actually ready to face it.

"Hey, do you want to have a race?" I asked her.

"What are talking about? You came out of nowhere and asked me such as an obvious question and then you ask me for a race?"

Oi, not from nowhere! I was sitting on the bench next to yours all the time!

"Yea, or are you afraid of losing?"

"E-eh?"

Nice reaction.

"How about we make a bet? Whoever lose will have to fulfill winner's one request." I demanded.

Ahah! This provocation really has some unique power. She seems to have fallen for it.

"Sounds interesting. Bring it on!"

And she accepts it without thinking. How naïve. I'm older than you, you know. Out of that, I'm a male.

Well, it's not like I have the confidence in my athletic ability.

Ready!

Set!

Go!

Bum! The race had started. We ran on a street for about 150 meters.

My heart! It's beating really fast. It has been awhile since I last encounter this kind of feeling because I've hardly do any exercise in the past two years.

*Pant*pant* I was breathing heavily while looking at my back.

...

Are you kidding me? You are slow little girl!

She was far away from me. I don't feel like it's a real race, it's like 'who walks the fastest' type of match.

Because I was the first one who reached the end of the street.

…...

I stopped and watched her running. Although she already knew that she had lost, she kept on running.

"Huhuhuh, why you!" she tried to speak.

She's having a hard time breathing and seemed like she was really worn out already. She put her hand on her knee and bowed, desperately gasping for the air.

"Hmph! You won this time! I'll train harder and make you admit your defeat next time! So, what's your request?" she asked.

Seeing her with high spirit and determination, I felt I had lost to her in some other ways. She just like she did it for someone else, someone even more important than herself.

"No, you won." I gave up my victory.

"What? Are you pitying me?"

"It's not like that, I have seen enough. I don't know what you are trying to achieve but you really have won."

"I- I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

Still denying it, eh? I breathe in some air and asked.

"Say, what makes you try so hard?"

"….."

She was frozen for a few seconds. Cold sweat might have come out of her body. After a few moments, she opened her mouth.

"I-I don't really know what are you talking about…."

She's trying her best to avoid my question.

I don't care! I need to know the answer! It might be the real key for my life, my real purpose of living, a way on how to restart my life.

"Just say it!" I insisted.

That must have startled her. Although I did that, this is all for my sake.

"Oh, you noticed me, hehe.." she laughed wryly.

Then, she continued.

"You really are a sharp guy. Actually, I have a onii-chan…"

She suddenly stopped

"Then?"

She gasped some air.

"You see, I really love him. Yea, I'm a brocon. But lately, he seems to be far and far away from me. I want to be together with him, but I feel like he is leaving me behind. He is a good runner, always tease me for running too slow."

She regained her courage and proudly said

"That's why I practice running everyday so that one day I can catch up with my onii-chan!"

"I see." I simply replied.

…..

Sibling eh?

Ayase..

At the same time, suddenly Ayase's face popped up in my mind. Her cute face, her smile, her attitude. Everything about her from 2 years ago had been reminiscing in my head.

"Well, whatever. So, what is your request?"

"Eh?"

"I said you have won, didn't I? So tell me your request. I will do anything as long as it's possible."

"But-"

"Just tell me "

"…"

She hesitated

"Um, ok then. I need a life counseling!"

"What?"

"Don't you hear it? A life counseling"

"Oh ok.."

Why out of many requests, it is a life counseling? Furthermore, from a stranger like me? It must be a joke! Although the request is ridiculous, I need to fulfill it in order to keep my promise.

"So, what is it?"

"My problem is what I have stated earlier. I need your opinion. What if my brother does really get apart from me later on? What should I do?"

Kinda hard to answer that.

Hm...

"Easy, hate him"

Yea! I have showed you that life is easy! I know, I know. You guys must be thinking that my head is somehow broken. To tell the truth, that's the only thing that come out from my mind.

"That's what I actually afraid of." *sob*sob*

Oh, god. She's starting to cry. I need to do something quick! Arghh! Screw me!

"Ah.. umm, no, no, don't cry. Say, do you still love your brother?"

"Yep" she said while wiping her pre-crying tears.

"If you really afraid of hating her, then make something that will beat some sense into your future self."

"What do you mean? Is there any good method to do so?"

My brain was working at high speed and produced a random idea.

"Like recording your current true feeling in a device? Also, you can do the 'ask my future self for a life counseling' thing."

"Oh, I see. That might be a great idea. I will surely try it out!"

Oh really? I can only look it as a childish method. The only method that people full of fantasy would do.

But that idea just come out of nowhere ok? It's not like I'm a fantasizing guy.

"I see. That's great" I wiped my sweat.

"Thank you, umm..- what is your name? I'm Kousaka Kirino."

"Secret." I simply replied.

"Ah, really?! GOODBYE!"

Hah! She must be really irritated. I like that.

"Goodbye."

We bid our farewell and went separate ways. Suddenly, I remembered something and shouted

"Hey girl!"

"Ah?"

"If possible, befriend with my little sister. That's my request for the real win!"

"Wha-what? Then, tell me what's her name is?"

I just remained silent, continued walking forward and waved my hand. After that, we never meet each other again.

Kouasaka Kirino…

I hope you will find what you desire.


	3. Chapter 3 : First Summer

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

P/S: I really recommend that you guys read the real novel until the end because this is just fictional prequel for the actual novel.

* * *

It's summer! And I'm on a vacation with my family. Yea! We are at a beach and we'll be staying around here in about a week. Tch, dammit. If it's not Ayase's fault, I won't be here! Never!

It all started during a certain dinner time.

My mother cooked croquet dishes, it was certainly the best croquet I ever had in my life. It is just me, who didn't know how to express his gratitude toward his loving mother.

I don't hate my mother but I despise my father. Because of him, my life is ruined, everything turned upside down. I will not forgive him no matter what, even though he is in the verge of death!

As always, mom likes to ask things during dinner. It's very annoying to me but it's a fun time for Ayase. She's the one who mostly answered mom's question.

But this one question has changed the plot of my story.

"Say Ayase, where did you go with onii-chan last Sunday?"

"Akihabara!" she said nonchalantly.

Pfff. I choked a little.

Huh, I think it goes the wrong way. Cough*cough*

This is bad, if my devil-like dad who is still sitting next to mom knows about it, it will be the end.

I quickly covered Ayase's mouth with my hand and stared at her fiercely.

Everybody in Japan knows how Akihabara looks like. No matter how you see it, it is a city which is full of anime, manga, game, in other words, otaku's paradise.

"Oi, you are talking too much" I whispered into her.

Mom was obviously confused on what was happening.

"I heard she said Akihabara. What exactly did you do there?"

"No, no, nothing. We just took a walk. We passed by in the city by chance, haha" I laughed wryly.

Please, please be safe! I don't want any more troubles.

"Oh, I see. By the way Satoshi"

"Yea?"

"We'll go to a vacation next week I have rented an apartment for us to live for a week"

Hey, hey. Don't joke with me! There's no way I will go to a vacation with my family.

"N-n-!" before I managed to complete my response.

Suddenly, Ayase pulled my shirt and said

"If we go together, I won't say anything about Akihabara" she whispered

Eh, I took you to Akihabara because you followed me without telling me. Why the hell do I need to listen to you?

She then continued, "Onii-chan will go right? RIGHT?"

*Goose bump*

What the hell was that? I felt like there was a dark aura was passing through me from Ayase.

And, hey! Are you blackmailing me? Arghh! I never thought I can be cornered again, especially by my own sister.

"Alright, alright. All I need is to go there, right?"

I sincerely gave up because I sensed some disaster will fall upon me if I wasn't accepting the agreement.

"Yep!" she smiled

Sigh.

"Alright mom, we go." I told my mother.

"Oh, good. I actually, never thought you would accept it easily."

It all happened because of your daughter, dammit! Screw you Ayase, I will not bring you anywhere again!

…..

Thus, bringing me here. Ahhh! I wish I'm in my room and playing all those super games. Lately, I don't have enough time to finish any of those games.

But thank god I have bought this PSP. It's really convenient to bring and play this portable device anywhere I like.

The beach were packed by many people. I had seen many couples, children, teenagers, parents and importantly, there are girls in bikini! Nah, I'm not interested.

"Ara, Satoshi. Don't you wanna play?" mom came and tried to get me.

"Nah, I'm afraid of the sea." I said while continued playing the PSP.

"What are you talking about? Two years ago, you were happily play at the sea with your little sister. How all of the sudden, you are afraid of the sea?" she asked.

Hm, something odd. I think my mother does notice that two years has passed since the last time we went for a trip together. However,

"I also don't really know but sea, had given me so much trauma to me last year. Like forcing me to drink their water?" I explained it in a very sarcastic way.

Abruptly, I sensed some dangerous aura. It gave me a goose bump, a terrible goose bump. Again?

Is it coming from mom?

I tilted my head and looked around.

I saw a devil! It was my mother. She was standing there and smiling in a very very scary way. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes….! It was so dark almost like she was possessed by some spirits.

Oh, crap!

"E-eh… Suddenly I feel like want to play with the sea! Hurray..ay."

I quickly left the spot and went to the sea. I was shaking really bad, and felt like I was facing the hell guardian.

Scary

"Fuuh, now, I need to find Ayase. So, where is she?"

Searching.

"There she is! Huh, who's that?"

I saw red haired girl wearing a red swimsuit and a spectacle was talking with Ayase.

Hm, I feel like I have seen her somewhere before.

"Hmmmm"

Nah, never mind. It's not important. I need to catch up with Ayase.

And so, I heard a conversation between the two of them :

"My onii-chan is way cooler!"

"No, no, mine is way way way cooler!"

"No, no, no, mine is way way way cooler!"

"No! mine is!"

"Then, let's have a match!"

"Yes! Bring it on!"

"Call your onii-chan, we'll have a volleyball match. Two Versus Two."

Tack! I tapped my sister's head.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, what a perfect time! Hear me onii-chan. That onee-chan, she said her brother is cooler than you! What.. AN.. UNFORGIVABLE.. STATEMENT." her eyes turned dark.

….

Oh my God. What time is it again? I'm on a summer vacation right? A peaceful trip right?

I can't say a word but seriously, why should I care? Settle things by yourself! And since when did you become like your mother, Ayase?

Sigh.

"Eh, Sena, what's wrong?"

A boy's voice appeared. He is an almost-cool person and his hair was also red. I could tell that he and that weird four-eyed girl are sibling.

They were talking to each other for quite a while. Then, the boy came and announced.

"Alright! Match on!"

Eh?

"No wait, wait! Who says that I will join the match?"

Don't mess with me! Why should I be involved in such pointless match because of some little sister's argument?

"Why not? It'll be fun doesn't it?"

Curse your fun!

"Or are you afraid of losing?" he continued.

Ugh, another karma. Why god? Do you hate me so much till I need to bear your punishment? Does my attitude really trouble everyone?

_I will not fall for it!_

"You have chosen the wrong opponent!"

_No._

"Prepare to face your defeat!"

_No._

"Bring it on!"

_Ah, it is the end._

Frankly, I don't really think that Ayase and I could win this match. Anyway, we just need to do this!

Start!

I began the game by giving the first serve.

Pap! I was sure I served with the best possible serve I could have done but

"1-0!" a shout struck.

Hey, hey. Are you kidding me?

He countered my ball easily and in the blink of an eye, they already scored 1 point.

I don't know about this but they are tough, we might lose this, soon or later... Sigh.

"Onii-chan!"

"Hah?"

"Be strong! We can do this" she tried to give me a motivation while grasping her hand.

"Ah, ok…" I replied weakly.

Even after all those motivation, we still lost. Yes, lost badly. We didn't even score a point.

Now I think back. Why did I fall to such a provocation? Idiot!

Sigh. I want to go home, seriously, I thirst to stay in my room, locked the door and stay 24/7 hours playing the game without much movements. This volleyball match really tires me out.

"Hahaha! Now I have won, you must admit that my onii-chan is cooler than yours."

The spectacle girl declared her victory toward Ayase.

"Never!" Ayase replied.

Tack! Tack! Tack! This time, I tapped Ayase's head three times.

"Quit being selfish and admit it." I asserted.

"But.."

"Just do it. I don't really mind."

To tell the truth, I want this argument to be settled down already, go to the apartment and have some sleep. I'm really, really tired.

"Okay.."

She then admitted it and apologized. Well, I guess, I can go back now.

"Hey you, strange looking guy."

Who? Me?

I turned my head and looked at the soource of the voice.

It was the red haired boy.

"That was a good match. Hope we can do this again!"

In your dream! I will never meet you again, EVER.

"ahh.." I half-heartedly replied

Then, Ayase and I took our leave to our apartment together with our parents.

The apartment was pretty lavish. All I could say was 'wow' in a very normal tone. Unlike Ayase, she was extremely surprised by the appearance of the apartment.

As soon as we entered the room, I laid my body on a sofa and fell asleep. That was the first time after 2 years I felt so much tired.

…

This time, I slept well. Neither nightmare nor good dream. It was so quiet, it felt like no one was there at the moment. After I woke up, I saw Ayase was sleeping peacefully on the bed. It seemed like both my parents had gone out. Maybe they were on a date?

They are actually a nice parents, they know that both of their children were sleeping quite happily.

Yawnn~. I felt sleepy and my body hurts a lot. I felt like I have been in a fight with a group of delinquents and was beaten up pretty badly.

I noticed there were some money left on the table and a note. It said

'Here take this money and go dinner with Ayase when you wake up. Sincerely, your mother'

I thought so.

"Maybe I should go take a walk first and see what's on this apartment."

In order not to wake up Ayase, I left the room silently.

I just followed the hall way to the end. Once I arrived at the back of the building, I saw a large pool. This apartment must be really expensive. The pool was so beautiful as it's glittering with the reflecting light of the stars at night.

I tilted my chin up and looked at the sky.

Nice, it is so fascinating. I never know that they are something beautiful as this exist in the world.

After tranquilizing my mind for a few minutes, I decided to go back to my room and bring Ayase for a dinner.

As I walked my way, I saw a twintails haired girl was entering a room.

"Hm, I think I have seen her somewhere before" I was thinking.

Now I remember, she's the maid from Cure Maid Café! What was the name she told that day? Umm….

I tried to remember. Ho- what was that again? Ah! Let's just call her maid.

"Hey, Maid-san!"

"Huh?" she turned to her right and looked at me

She was making a surprised face. Her eyeball was like about to fall down and her mouth was dumfounded.

"Ohh! Isn't it master~." she replied my call with a happy face.

"Hey, don't call me a master here. We're not in the café." I asserted.

"Aww, but I don't remember your name, hehe."

"That's rude, I told you my name the last time we met."

"Same goes to you too! Even though I told you my name, you still call me 'maid'. My heart is really hurt~."

"No, no. it's not like I forgot about your name, I just need some time to remember it!" I tried to make an excuse.

This girl is so sharp. How the hell did she know? Again, I can't keep my calm face when confronting her. This is so frustrating!

"So, do you remember now?"

"Huh, what?"

"My name."

"Ah.. umm, that's…. aaa" I put my left hand on my head and rubbed it like someone who is desperately thinking for an idea.

I can't say a word. Seriously, what was her name? Ahh! This is so embarrassing. I never thought that I could fall into the same situation again.

"Puff, haha! I'm just kidding."

Eh?

"Oh, okay…"

"You are really bad at remembering a person's name, haha!" she mocked me.

Leave me alone! That's why I hardly ask any newly met person about their name. Dammit.

"Alright, alright. I admit it, it's my fault. I actually don't remember your name." I conceded.

"I know it already. Therefore, glue this name in your rotten head, it's Hoshino Kirara." she smiled as she had fun with her words

Hey. No matter how false am I, saying my head is rotten is going too far.

"By the way, what are you doing here, umm.. Hoshino-san?"

"Only Kirara is fine. I'm attending the Circle, here, this is our room" she pointed her finger toward the room in front of her.

"You mean the otaku group?"

"Yep"

"Oh…."

"Ara, you don't seem to be surprised, do you?"

"I already know that kind of group exists. So, it doesn't shock me much." I explained.

The Circle means a bunch of otakus gather in a place, making a group for their discussion or share their interests about stuff like anime, manga and games. They even make their own manga to be sell in comicket.

"Why don't you come in?" she invited me.

"Okay, sorry for intruding" I accepted without any second thought.

She switched on the light and asked me to sit anywhere I like. No one was around. She then made tea and prepared snacks for both of us.

This room was full of otaku stuff. They had closets which contain figurines, books, and games.

I must say, it's rather impressive. I've never been in any otaku's room before.

"So, where's the other member?" I asked politely

"They're out. They'll get back soon enough. Don't hold back, here drink the tea." she served me the tea.

Ahh! So refreshing! The tea was really good. As expected from a maid waitress. +1 point.

Hmm

…..

This is awkward, being alone with a girl other than my sister. I can't make a conversation either.

"Say, where's your sister? Ayase-chan.. wasn't it?" she suddenly asked.

That startled me.

"She's in my room, sleeping."

After I explained the situation on my sister, she seemed down. Eh? Even a cheerful girl like her can get depressed. The world is surely a mystery.

I couldn't fit in the atmosphere, so I had to break it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in a very normal tone.

"Ah-" before she finished her sentence,

Bang! The door was opened and sounded like it was slammed. Then a couple of people came in.

"We're back!" they shouted.

Three people barged in, a man and a short girl, and a woman. The man looked normal with a black hair and the short girl, I don't know her age, seemed to have brown hair and blue eyes.

Last but not least, a woman wearing a black jacket, has dark blue hair and brown eyes, her hair was clipped back using the fringes on her forehead.

"Ara, there's another strange person here." the short girl spoke.

Hey! Who do you call strange?

"Welcome back." Kirara greeted them.

"Who's this?" asked the short girl.

"Let me introduce, this is Aragaki Satoshi, umm, my customer back then in Cure Maid Café."

"Oh, nice to meet you Hoshino's customer. I'm Ganma Yamanashi." the girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, umm…."

I actually hesitated to say her name.

Seriously, what the hell with Ganma Yamanashi? Sounds really fishy!

"Haha, that was just a pen name. My real name is Kurusu Kanata." she explained.

Then, just tell me that for the first place! Wait, a pen name? Doesn't it mean that he is a book author, or a mangaka perhaps?

"Pen name? Mangaka?" I asked curiously.

I was quite happy because this was the first time I meet a fellow mangaka face to face.

"Hoho, you know it. You must be from a talented people. Yea, surely. You are also a mangaka right?" she questioned me.

"Wa-wait, did I tell you I draw manga?"

"There's no need, I can tell by only looking at your hand."

How? But I don't bother asking this girl anymore question.

"Well then, let's continue. This guy's name is Sanada Shinya and the tall woman's is Makishima Kaori." Kirara carried on with the introduction

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you"

"Say, Hoshii, let's go for a dinner, it's my treat. You too boy." Makishima invited us.

"Oh, in that case, let me call my little sister. We planned to go for a dinner too" I demanded.

"Hoho, you have a little sister? If possible, could I hug her?"

No, go to hell.

I entered my room and woke Ayase up.

"Ayase, Ayase."

"Umm.. umm what is it onii-chan?" she answered while half-asleep

"We're going for dinner. Six of us."

"Six?"

"Well, you will know once you meet them."

As soon as we left the room, I introduced Ayase to them. They seemed to like Ayase, or rather amazed by her. They're saying like 'how cute', 'how adorable' this girl is. The most hated line I heard was 'I don't believe you have such as cute sister'.

Leave me alone! Pretty please!

We went to the restaurant at ground floor and had dinner together. It was all Makishima's treat. And thanks to that, my allocation had increased.

That day, was the beginning of the end of me being a part of Aragaki family.


	4. Chapter 4 : Manga Authors

Enjoy!

* * *

The bird's chirping, the hen's clucking, and I could feel the heat passing through the windows.

Cheep*cheep*

Oh, it's morning already. Ou-ouch, my body still hurts.

And I saw Ayase was sleeping next to me peacefully, on a bed. Additionally, she's half-naked…

Eh? What, what the hell was happening?

Did I get drunk? After all, my head is feeling dizzy somehow. No, impossible. I'm a minor and I will never involve into such a thing. And, I hate drunk people. Hm…

Ah! It's futile, I can't remember a thing what happened last night. We had dinner then? I hope it's not bad as I think. Maybe I should go ask Kirara and the others.

"Ara, Satoshi are you going out?" suddenly mom asked me.

I never notice you were there, out of nowhere now you are cooking. Where were you last night? Leaving your children behind during a vacation. Sigh

"Last night, when we came back, you and Ayase were already sleeping together. You guys seemed worn out or something, what happened?" she continued.

That is what I'm trying to do right now, finding the answer for this weird situation. I hope she doesn't realize that Ayase was half-naked.

"Well, something had happened." I told her while tying my shoelaces.

"Anyway, I didn't get to make breakfast. It seems that Ayase would wake up on lunch time. So-." Before she even finished it.

"Yea, yea, I'll be back before lunch. I'm going." I interrupted.

So I left the room and went to the otaku's room.

**Ding! Dong! **

**Ding! Dong!**

I pressed the doorbell twice. After a few moments, an answer was shouted from inside of the room.

"Yea, yea! I'm coming."

**Kttck!**

The door opened and a girl with brown hair greeted me. It was Kurusu. I was expecting someone else though to answer the call, but never mind.

"Oya, isn't it Hoshii's customer? Welcome!" she greeted me happily.

Why do you still call me Hoshii's customer? I have told you my name, haven't I? Well, leave it, I don't want to bother with it anymore. Maybe it was also my fault.

"Oh, Kurusu, I'm sorry for disturbing you early in the morning."

"Don't mind, don't mind. Come in! I also want to talk to you." She invited.

Again. No one was around except us. But really, why am I always alone with a girl while I'm on a consciousness?

...

On the floor, there was a couple of papers were scattered as it were still in a progress to be finished. It might be hers.

"Are you okay with black tea?" she asked

"Yea, I don't mind."

While she was preparing the tea, I took a look at the figurines and the games which were neatly arranged in the closet. Soon, I noticed a big picture of garden, the title was 'Pretty Garden."

Hnm..

It's a beautiful picture indeed.

"Say, where's the other?"

"They are all out, working."

I'm surprised, even otaku have a job. As for Kirara, I already know that she works at Cure Maid Café, but how about Sanada and Makishima-san?

"How about you Kurusu, don't you have a work?"

"I write novel and manga, there's no need for me to go outside."

Now I remember, she also works as mangaka. I don't know her masterpiece though. But, how old is she? An adult? Or just a kid like me? She's definitely acting like a kid anyway.

"Here, have a look." she put two cups of tea and then passed me a book.

"What is this?"

"Just take a look."

I took the book and flicked a few pages. It contains many type of drawing, I can tell that those drawing were drawn by different people.

"Fascinating, does each of the picture were drawn by different people?" I asked.

"No, I draw them by myself but, under a couple of different pen names."

Eh? Seriously? You change your name and your drawing become something else? You surely a weird mangaka, or perhaps, a genius?

"Therefore, here take a look at this." She showed me a picture.

"And what Is this?"

She presented her drawing of a man wearing a black cape. His face, was somehow similar to someone. Who is it?

"This is the main protagonist of my new work. Kurusu Shinya." She explained.

Kurusu Shin-ya? Is it the joining of names between Sanada's and her name? What a staggering name.

"And, I used Shinya as a base for the character."

Oh, no wonder the drawing was resembling someone. It was Sanada. Eh, wait, does he look as cool as the one in the drawing? The 'Kurusu Shinya' character is indeed a cool looking guy but not the 'Shinya' in the real world.

"So, so? What do you think?" she eagerly asked.

"Um, isn't okay? It's cool, I think."

"I thought so, Shinya had that 'eight-grade' syndrome while he was in high school. He called himself 'The Prince of Darkness'. So, I referred to that 'Prince's setting to make a new manga." She explained.

I really think that you need to thank him later because of his embarrassing past, you had the inspiration…

Poor Sanada. Your past has been made into a story.

"And one more thing. I thought I could have your opinion. Do you have any idea on how to make the character or the manga more interesting?" she asked.

It's not surprising that she'll ask me such a question. We're both fellow mangaka after all. But before that.

"Say, Kurusu, why do you want my opinion?"

"Hmm, I'm actually a mangaka in the making. And I think you are an experienced one."

I see, that explained well. "By looking at your hand", eh… Somehow I remember what she told me yesterday.

"I barely know anything about your manga so I'm not sure how to help you out."

"I have prepared everything, here, I already made the framework for the manga." She handed it over to me.

And so, I read the framework, it took me about half an hour to finish reading it.

Now, I somehow have the idea how the story works, and how to improve it. The genre of the manga is fighting and the theme is rather into darkness.

"Hmm, first of all you definitely need a heroine." I suggested.

Yes. The story doesn't contain any heroine, just the main protagonist beating up every enemy that he encounters.

"Right, I knew it, but I can't come out with any idea for a heroine suitable for the story." She's making a sad face.

I don't know about this but, I somehow manage to have the image of a good heroine. I won't guarantee the satisfaction to her though.

"Give me a paper and a pen, I'll draw her out"

And so, I kept my concentration into the drawing. I drew the character in every angle, her face, her body, her legs and her overall form. The character has dark purple hair, eyes, lips, and wears a black dress decorated with roses and crosses.

"Impressive! What an art!" she commended me.

"So, what's her name?" she then asked.

"Eh? How should I know? I leave it to you."

"She's your creation right? Then, the creator need to name her properly!"

I don't get it, if I name it then the character will be fully considered as mine. She will likely put my name on it when it's published. And I don't want to get involved in other people's work. I prefer to produce my own manga without the help of any…. Alone.

"Nah, no. You name it. I have a bad sense of naming." I tried to make an excuse.

"No, no, no, you really need to name it yourself. Otherwise, she won't be complete!"

Ahh! She's really forcing me. I have to come out with something! Quick!

Hm…

"How about Que-, Queen of Nightmare?"

….

What's with this name? How the hell did I come out for this?

"Wooo! Awesome. That will do!"

Eh?

Fuuh, thank god. My random brain has saved me once again.

"Any other contents that you think I need to add?" she then asked.

"You can leave the real heroine's name unknown. It will make the story more interesting. Furthermore, I think you need to make the protagonist wears a mask." I gave further explanation.

"A mask you said?"

"Yea, the protagonist often come out of nowhere with a cool entrance right? I think it'll be better if we add a mask so whenever he make an entrance it will be more like 'a mysterious masked guy has appeared!', something like that."

"Oh, I see, I see. As expected from a professional mangaka! Haha!" she praised me while lifting her thumb.

A pro- what? I'm neither amateur nor professional in writing a manga even though I started this career two years ago. However, it's just a part time job. I only write whenever I'm in need of money.

"Anyway, any further plot is yours to make it. I'll just help to improvise it."

Unexpectedly, I had helped Kurusu until the sunset. It was already 8 p.m. That was fun because it was the first time I draw manga with someone, though, I will still write my own manga myself.

Hmm, I feels like I'm forgetting something. What is it?

Hm…

Suddenly,

_"I'll be back before lunch."_

I came to remember something.

Oh.

Oh..

Oh…!

Oh crap! Oh crap! I forgot, I was supposed to be back before lunch!

I'll be killed, surely. I've never lied to my mother although I was being a little rude to her. Yes, it's all because I'm afraid of her

Bad!

It's all because I was too engrossed in helping Kurusu. I must go now.

"Ah, Kurusu, I need to go, really fast." I stood up and walked to the front door.

"Ara, what's the matter? She asked curiously.

"I got a circumstance, there's no time to explain. See ya!"

"Wa-wait! Hoshino's customer!"

"Ah?' I stopped and turned my head.

"It was fun and I was hoping that maybe, you could be my assistance?"

Don't joke with me. I don't want to be anyone's assistance. Argh! There's no time for this.

"Okay, but just temporary. I'll be staying nearby for only a week. So, that's the time limit, then I'll be off. I think that should be enough for us to finish a volume of the manga." I made a quick agreement.

"Yosh, no problem. See you tomorrow!"

"And one more thing, after we finish up the manga. I rather want you to avoid putting my name as an assistance when you made it to debut. Just put it yours, don't mind me."

"Oh, okay…" she sounded disappointed.

I think this is the best choice because I can tell the potential of the manga to become popular. The storyline, the characters, the settings, the backgrounds are all good. And I don't want to stand out very much even though on the internet.

We bid our farewell for today and I rushed, with godlike speed, back to my room.

….

During dinner.

Klink! Klink!

Only the sound of colliding between spoons and plates can be heard.

…..

Awkward! Too awkward!

This is the first time mom has been so quiet during dinner. Is she really mad? I don't know because I'm too scared to look at her! But, I can feel it, it's….. it's…!

...

I think this is the worst day of summer ever. Not just I make mom angry, but I also forgot to ask Kurusa-san about what had happened last night. Argh!

Now, I regret saying 'yea, yea. I'll be back before lunch' like a spoiled kid. By the time I came back, dinner had already served and she didn't actually say anything.

Currently, I'm losing the appetite to eat. Oh no, if I don't eat, I'll be killed twice. She'll kill me then she revive me then she kill me back then, then…!

"Ara, SATOSHII, why don't you eat?" suddenly she asked.

The way she called my name is somehow ghastly.

*Gulp*

I slowly swallowed my saliva. I seriously wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"Ya…" instead I answered like an obedient child.

While I was eating, I noticed something was missing. Something I shouldn't care but, my sense said that it wasn't here.

Oh, it is my father. No wonder I feel a little bit relaxed than the usual dinner time.

"Um, where's oyaji (father)?" I asked.

"Works. He said he'll be late."

"Wait, why is he still working on a vacation?"

"Ara, Didn't I tell you? We go for a vacation because your father is working here for the time being. That's why we even rent an apartment to stay." She explained.

No wonder that she rented it for a week. People normally go to the beach for only few days. That damn father, using your wife to drag other people together…

He could have stayed and worked here by himself! Sigh.

After dinner, I laid my body on the bed and played PSP. I've got many games but, currently I'm playing galge because there's hardly any available eroge for PSP and, I don't have any other games than these.

"Onii-chan!" suddenly Ayase called me.

"Um? What is it? I'm busy right now." I answered while tapping my PSP.

"Yea, yea. Onii-chan always busy…. with perverted stuff though."

She then punched my stomach and laid her body beside me.

"Ouch, what the hell? Didn't you say you were okay with it? And don't recline next to me!"

"Isn't okay? Really, we are sibling after all. To tell truth, at first when you showed me the game, I felt so gross."

"Then, why the hell did you make that dere dere face and kept on playing with me?"

"That was an act so that I could get together with onii-chan." She nonchalantly explained.

This girl! How dare she lied to me and gave me the wrong idea?! Thank god I didn't smack you back there because I could hardly hold back. However, she seemed angry and I don't know why.

"Don't get me wrong Ayase, I'm now playing a clean game."

"Oh really? Then let me play with you." She then joint me.

Erk, why do you try so hard to barge in my life? Do you love me that much? I swear I'll leave you eventually, just time will tell.

"Say, onii-chan."

"Hm?"

"Where were you today? You were out all day." She asked calmly.

"I was with Kurusu"

"Kurusu Kanata? That onee-chan? Alone?"

"Sure, yea."

"What was onii-chan doing with that onee-chan? Tell me, TELL ME!"

Hey, what idea you come out with? You are still a kid, I honestly don't believe it. Well, maybe partly it was my fault for showing her that kind of thing.

Sigh.

"Calm down, calm down.. I don't know how to explain, so do you want to come along tomorrow?"

Her face gradually become happy and she answered.

"Um! I will!"

And so, we played the game together until midnight. I realized that Ayase had already fallen asleep before that happen. Heh, a kid is a kid. She will tire down whenever the clock hits 10. Although, my relationship with Ayase has been gotten better lately.

Tap*

"I love you too."

Tap*

"I hope that we can be together from now on."

The heroine of the game expressed her feeling toward the main character. The game was good, well, basically it was only the main route. Of course they may have been the better one… so far that I was hoping for.

The game ended.

...

"I might as well go to sleep.."


	5. Chapter 5 : Summer Comicket

A/N : I'm getting busy lately but I will try my best to update the story. I really appreciate if you guys drop a review. If the story is somehow disturbing the main plot of real LN, be sure to do so.

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Here we go again, we are now at Akihabara, during a summer vacation that is. Anyone knows why? Me neither. I don't know how and why, but this is surely a bullshit. Seriously, why do I need to stay on a different place instead of my house to go to Akihabara?

Nonsense right? But this really happened in my life. So, here's the story.

After breakfast, at that time, father was already left for work. Just me, mom, and Ayase.

"Satoshi, today I need to go to work. I suddenly got an urgent business." Mom said while washing the dishes.

Hey, wait. You too mom? Now, we're freaking on a TRIP as a family! Dammit. Do husband and wife always share the same habit? Sigh.

"I'm really sorry, they said it is extremely important. I'll be back before dinner, here's the money for the foods." She took out her wallet and gave me an envelope full of cash.

I'm really disappointed, as a parent they should frequently spend their time with us. It's not for me though, but I'm worried about Ayase. Did she become lonely for the last two years since I was ignoring her? If my parents were acting this way, then it's no doubt.

"And, if you ever go out, here."

She showed me an opened book. It was an accessories magazine book. She then pointed her finger toward a particular image of bracelet, it was a silver colored. On top of it, there was a blue prism shaped diamond is installed.

"They says they only sell it today, isn't beautiful? But sadly, I can't go, so please take my place and buy it for me."

"Huh, isn't it expensive?" I asked surprisingly.

"Don't worry, I've given you enough money."

"So, where do I buy it?"

"It says Akiba, something about comicket, probably. I'm not sure but this is definitely a special sale offered by Eternal Blue Company once in a year."

Ha? Why the heck do they sell accessories during comicket? That place is popular for the people wants to sell their own-made manga, also known as doujinshi. I don't really know about it but from what I have heard, it is an utopia for any otaku.

They even hold many other events such as cosplay competition and selling limited-edition games.

Hm. Maybe I should give it a try because this will be my first time going to a comicket.

"Well, whatever the case, I hope that you can buy it for your loving mother. If not-."

She stopped for a while and had a glare on me, a terrifying glare and with a smile.

*Gulp*

…..

"What is it….?" I asked fearfully.

"No-nothing, I'm going."

She returned to her normal expression and left.

Fuuh, I must buy it no matter what. So, what should I do now?

I noticed Ayase was sitting on the sofa and delightedly watching the television.

"Um, Ayase, what do you want to do now? As you already heard, I need to go to Akihabara. I can't bring you to Kurusu's place to explain yesterday's activity."

"I don't mind, I'll just follow onii-chan wherever you go."

Oh, good. However, we still went to the otaku's house to inform Kurusu about today's plan. Might be rude to just leave her unknowing.

**Ding! Dong!**

I pressed again.

**Ding! Dong!**

"Weird, no answer. Maybe she is out?"

**Ding! Dong!**

…...

"Hmm, so that's it Ayase. Let just go to Akihabara."

"Okay."

And we made our way to Akiba. But

…

There were too many people! They were lining up to enter the comiket building. Although at first, we came earlier, the place was already crowded. Dammit. Sweat, sweat everywhere and it stinks!

Hot! So hot! Too hot!

I hope Ayase is okay but she seems to be desperately enduring the heat of the summer. Argh! I have no choice as the comicket will be open at 10 a.m.

What time is it? I looked at my hand watch and it's 9.30 a.m.

…..

Just another 30 years you said?!

Pfff, I can't hold it any longer, curse it all! I grabbed Ayase and rampaged through the crowd.

"Hey, kid, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oi."

People were complaining, but I just ignored it. Suddenly, a couple of staffs tried to stop me.

"Hey, kid, stop. Please line up properly!" the staffs said while grabbing my shoulder.

"NO, damn it all! Let me in!"

I struggled with them.

"No, you can't-!"

This guy, do you have a death wish?! Then you line up yourself and feel the torment! Damn!

While I was making the ruckus, I heard a familiar voice.

"Mas-ter?"

"Eh?"

I turned my head to my right, it was Kirara. She was wearing her casual clothes and was holding a bag.

I just realize, why is there an empty space beside the general line?

She then hurried and tried to get me.

"Ah, I'm sorry, this kid is part of my circle. He is just lost. He's not familiar with this type of thing."

She apologized and bowed to the staffs. I felt like I was in a situation where a sister is making up his little brother's mistake, what an embarrassing moment.

"Tch, look for that brat carefully next time. Making troubles for us." The staff complained and left.

"Well, master, this way please, ojou-chan too."

She showed us the way. Nevertheless, she never asked us to repay on what she had done. What a gentle girl. Maybe I should forget about my grudge against her.

"Hey, Kirara, I'm just curious, how can you easily walk through this path?"

"Ah, we are participating in the comicket. This road is made for us to conveniently set up our booth before the event start."

No wonder, it's actually for the participated comicket member. Somehow, I feel bad for her to do this as I'm not in their circle at all.

"By the way, thank you for earlier. You really saved me back there."

"Hoho, how rare to see you saying thank you. Don't mind, I just did what I think is right."

Does seeing me saying thank you is really strange?

"Hey, one more thing, can you stop calling me master? It's getting annoying."

And I don't think it's good because I know Kirara is older than me. Furthermore, it makes me feel living like some spoiled child of a rich man. Having maid and stuff...

"Umm, I don't think I can change that habit. Once I called my customer 'master', then forever 'master'. Besides, you had the options to make me address you with another name when the first time you came over to the café."

Yes, I had. But at that time, I just didn't care, I told her to call me whatever she wants. If I remember correctly, the option were, 'master', 'my lord', 'whatever'-kun, and 'onii-chan...?'. Well, there were many other choices but those were what I was told.

"Hehe, maybe I should call you young master instead?" she teased me.

"JUST MASTER please!"

Sigh.

Never thought that this could be worse.

Seeing Ayase was little tired, I asked.

"Are you okay Ayase?"

"Yea, don't worry."

I hope so. My mind was broken, dragging Ayase along unconsciously really was a bad action.

But I'm still wondering how old Kirara is because she doesn't seem old enough to be called an adult. Maybe she is just a high schooler?

"Say, Kirara, how old are you?"

"Ara, never heard of something like 'don't ever ask a girl's age'?"

_No, not in my life._

Nah, whatever. I don't care anymore! What a mood breaker. I thought I could show you some respects for the elder people.

As soon as we entered the building where comiket festival will be held...

"Ohh! There they are. Hooy! Hoshino and the others!"

Makishima was waving her hand as she was calling for us. The last time I met her, she was wearing a black jacket, but this time, she is only wearing a T-shirt, still black though. Sanada and Kurusu were also with them.

Now I see, that's why no one was home the moment Ayase and I were trying to visit them. They were here early in the morning

Their booth were already set up, and it's just normal, not big nor small. There were few stacks of books were arranged on the booth. Maybe it was their doujinshi.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help you guys. I got some inevitable business to settle off." Kirara apologized.

"No, we don't mind. Hoho, boy you are here."

"Domo."

"Waa~, your cute little sister is here too!"

She quickly hugged Ayase and rubbed her face against Ayase's.

Can you stop doing that? She needs a little rest because of the incident happened not long ago.

"By the way Hoshino's customer, is your head alright?" suddenly Sanada caught up with the conversation.

"What's wrong with my head?"

"Don't you remember anything on the night we first had fun together?"

"No.. not really."

"Your sister went rampage, I don't know what the cause is but she threw something at you, like a size of encyclopedia. It was pretty bad."

Oh, so that's what had happened. No wonder my head felt so dizzy. I almost think I got drunk, but this is rather unexpected. Why did you do that to me Ayase?

I stared at Ayase fiercely, I was seriously mad.

"Oi."

She was trying to avoid eye contact as she looked like she was feeling really guilty.

"Ah… um…" she tried to speak.

_This is getting annoying._

"Hey, don't just stand there! Say something! I won't know if yo-"

"I'm sorry!" she cut my line and apologized immediately. She was about to burst a tear.

Did I scare her? I didn't mean to, I just want to know what made you do that unreasonable thing. I admit that I suddenly raised my voice, but I didn't do that on purpose.

Oh, it's bad. I can't keep my cool anymore.

"Well, well, whatever the case, the past is the past. Right now, we need to have fun since we are here already." Kurusu was trying to appease me.

"I think your sister had pleaded her fault since she was the one who carried you all the way back to your room by herself." Makishima explained.

"We even offered our help but she refused." Added Kirara.

I see. That's why she slept next to me, she was just so tired because of carrying me herself, what an applauded kid. If that is the case, then I don't mind it anymore.

I slowly approached Ayase and patted her head.

"I see now, I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Tha-thank you…" she nodded then smiled.

By the way, I was so curious about the doujinshi they were selling so I decided to take a look.

"Say, what type of doujinshi you guys are selling?" I took one of them and flicked a few pages.

…

It was hentai doujinshi about a brother and a sister. In other word, an incest hentai.

…

Hm…

"How is it onii-chan?" suddenly Ayase came and tried to get one of the book.

I quickly grasped her hand to stop her from reaching it.

"You'd be better not to read it." I warned her.

"Why not?"

"You'll regret it later."

"Okay…"

Then I stared at the circle members with the most frightening eyes. They were making innocent face, and even one of them was whistling.

Fuuh*Fuuh*

"..."

"I'll fucking kill you guys! What the hell are you trying to do here? Trying to show these to kids like us!" I yelled in anger.

"Relax, relax, it's just a doujinshi. Anyone can make any genre of their own manga and sell it here, haha!" Kurusu tried to calm me down.

So it's legal to sell those type of things here? Even though, why did you make an incest doujinshi despite of knowing me and Ayase?

"Moreover, I don't think you are kid anymore because you are not acting like one, still a brat though." Added Makishima.

Ugh, this world is so cruel. I have resent my old attitude you know? Not completely though. I still love my attitude like 'I don't care' and living in peace without any trouble.

However, the art of the doujinshi was actually pretty good.

"Did Kurusu made all of these?"

"Nah, not me only. All of us." explained Kurusu.

"Umm.."

That surprised me... No, really.

"Well, it's time for me to get changed. I'll go now." said Kirara.

"Eh? Change to what? What are you going to do?"

"Cosplay, to attract more people into buying our goods."

I see. She must have already used to it because cosplaying needs courage.

That's why she could easily talk to her customer with such as happy face while wearing a cute maid dress.

While I was busy thinking, I noticed Ayase had gone at the same time Kirara left.

"Eh, where's Ayase?"

"Oh, your sister had just followed Hoshino-san not long ago." explained Sanada.

Well, good. It saves me some trouble. I just can hope she's alright. Now, I need to find that bracelet mom ordered and buy it.

"By the way, have you guys heard anything about Eternal Blue Company selling anything in this comicket?" I asked.

"Eternal Blue? I think I have heard of it before, um…"

Kurusu put his hand on her lips as she was thinking.

She grasped her right hand and tapped her left palm hand.

"Oh! I think they are selling their stuff at the left side of the building."

"I got it. Thank you."

And I left the booth spot. I walked all the way to the left side of the building. The event had started and crowd had packed in the building. I barely got the chance to stop by to any other booths as they were so many people.

I was only able to catch a glance of the cover of the most doujinshi the people made. Not everything though.

Even at some time, a big dude bumped against me and made me fall without apologizing. And he's stinks!

Haa, what a bad luck even though I'm in a festival.

...

At last, I have reached my destination. This takes too much energy. Sigh.

"Let's see, Eternal Blue.."

I saw a big sign which was written on it 'Eternal Blue' and their booth was pretty big.

Alright, I'll just need to buy the bracelet real fast and return to where Makishima and the others are.

There were many type of accessories for sale. All of them are pretty, shimmering and almost like there's no fake item could be found. They were all came out with many colors, but the most on sale were silver.

Well, those are not enough to trick my eyes, I can tell some of them are real diamonds and some are just bunch of glass prisms attached to the accessories.

It took a lot of times to find the bracelet. Argh! Too much hassles!

"I'm sorry, I need a silver bracelet with a blue prism shaped diamond." I requested the seller.

"Oh, okay. Wait a sec."

The seller got me the bracelet and showed it to me.

"Here it is."

It's beautiful, it's glittering, and it just like what's in the picture mom showed me. But.

"It's fake, isn't it?" I asked in a very pissed off mood.

"Eh?"

The seller had a little panic. She was trying to make an excuse but she couldn't, until.

"Ah boy, we're very sorry." A voice appeared.

I turned my head to the left and saw a woman was coming toward us. She was wearing a white attire covering with a gray blazer and she has brown fluffy hair. She seemed like a middle twenty-aged woman – that what would other people see. But for me. She's rather old.

"You have sharp eyes boy." She then continued.

What is that supposed to mean?

"Hah?"

"You see, I've been watching you since you have arrived here. You never look at the glass made diamond when searching for your desired accessory."

"So?" I asked her coldly.

"So, I decided to give a try. I requested the seller to show you a glass made item if you ever ask him to find a particular accessory for you. Yes, I just want to test you."

What is this? Is this an excuse for trying to trick me? If that is the case, they have chosen the wrong person.

"Say, what if I tell you that you are making an 'excuse' instead of a 'reason'?"

However, she still could keep her calm even though I asked her an accusation question, like nothing was wrong. And she said.

"Don't get me wrong boy, it's not like I want to deceive you. Of course we are selling the glass made diamond but with a cheaper price. They are only for the people who can't afford to buy the originals. Here, take a look, we even separate them into different parts of selling."

She then pointed her hand toward the separated parts. Two signs of 'Real Diamond' and 'Glass Made' were placed in front of the goods.

Oh, I didn't notice that. Okay, that explained well. Maybe she's telling the truth that my eyes never look at the glass made diamond. I need to be more careful before getting angry.

"People usually need some skills and equipment to identify the genuineness of a diamond." She gave me further explanation.

"And, what do you want?" I asked her after I calmed down.

"You are really sharp boy, even for a kid. Maybe you can even read other people's mind?"

_Common sense please._

It's obviously they made it on purpose. There's no way they will admit their fault to a kid for trying to trick them. They just could have continued deceiving them.

She came closer to me and put her head near my ear, then she whispered.

"Maybe it is impossible for a kid, but can you do a job?"

What? Do you know what you are doing right now? You are asking a 14 years old kid to work for a big company! Doesn't make sense.

"No." I simply answered.

"Ahaha, it's really bad. I really need a talented people like you."

"Cut the crap and tell me price of the original made bracelet."

"Oh, it's 20 000 ¥."

...

That is too expensive! What the hell? I hope that mom gave me enough because I don't bring any additional money.

I took out the envelope and counted the cash.

…...

What?! Only 5000 ¥? What should I do? If I come home without anything in hand, I'll definitely be killed.

After all, it's all her fault for not giving me enough cash! But I don't think she will accept it.

Hm….

Seeing my worried face, the woman said.

"Why don't you just take it? I'll give it for free."

Huh? Are you kidding me? It's freaking 20 000 ¥! No matter how high-ranked you are, giving such an expensive item to a stranger is going too far!

But, maybe I just should? For saving my life's sake!

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Count it as a gift from me to you." She then continued.

Sounds fishy.

"Okay, and the trade is?"

"Haha, I'm starting to like you. Umm, let's see, give me your contact number."

Why, why do you desperately long for me? Sigh.

I took out my mobile phone and gave the contact number to her. Actually, I just bought the phone last week before going for the summer vacation.

"And here's my card."

She gave me her company card.

The card stated her name, rank and address.

Fujima Misaki

Representative Director of Eternal Blue

Hm...

"If you ever change your mind, be sure to call me." She added.

So that's your point, but well, never mind. I might as well show my gratitude, because of her, my life is now saved.

The seller packed the bracelet and handed it over to me.

"I'll be going now, thank you for this." I put the package in a plastic.

"Come again!"

_No! Enough trouble._

And I left the booth and returned to where Makishima's and the others are.

As soon as I reached the location…

"Tada!" Makishima greeted me while showing Ayase wearing a maid cosplay.

Ugh, she did really surprise me especially with that little sister of mine.

"!...?!"

"Wha-what?!"

Oh my god! She's… cute! Wearing a white apron with frills, short skirts and long socks, out of all, that nekomimi(cat ears)! Is this little maid really my sister? This is bad, my body is getting hotter.

"Umm.. um… Onii-chan."

Ayase tried to speak….. She was blushing really hard and her face was extremely red. She was rubbing both her hand together under her lower part of the body. A very, embarrassing, moment.

No, no! Stop it! I might break. A nosebleed was almost coming out. I need to make an excuse to get out of this situation. Quick!

"Aaaa… I need to go to toilet…hee" I laughed wryly.

"Are you running away? Come on, see more of your little sister's cuteness, hehe." Makishima teased me.

"Shut up! I just need to go, it's an urgent."

"Yea, yea."

And so, I left them.

…..

Fuuh, what was that about? Is she trying to kill me in the most embarrassing way? I need to calm down. I gasped some air, and went to the toilet.

While I was walking toward it, I heard Kirara's voice behind the corner of the hallway. She was talking to someone on a phone.

Accidently, I heard

"How is it?"

"…."

"I see…. It can't be helped…"

"…."

"Maybe we should stop….?"

"…..involving ourselves with otaku culture….."


	6. Chapter 6 : Hoshino Sisters

A/N: I have fixed the unclear message in the last chapter and some minor errors (lol). About the Eternal Blue, I decided to use 'Eternal Blue' instead of 'Eterna' because that's how most english translation work. Mikagami's favourite line was Eternal Blue Sister/Eterna Sister only, not the name of company itself. I'm not sure though.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Eh? What did she mean by that? There's no way she will quit, not that cheerful girl. I must have misheard things.

…..

**Tik***

The phone call ended and I heard Kirara's footstep heading this way.

If she got to know that I was eavesdropping, it would be bad.

So, I just walked in and acted like it was just a coincident meetup.

"Ara, master, why are you here?" she asked casually.

She was already in her cosplay outfit, a maid outfit. It was the same as Ayase was wearing except without nekomimi, just a normal maid headdress.

"Oh, Kirara, thank god. Actually…. I'm lost." I acted like I was embarrassing.

"Haha, you are really a kid. Getting lost in here." She teased me.

"Shut up, just lead me the way."

"Yea, yea. Here, follow me, master." She then showed the way.

Of course I knew where we were and how to get back. It was just an act so that I wouldn't get suspicious. I hope so.

While we were walking together, I took a peek on Kirara's face. I could see that she was hiding her sad feeling under that happy face. That last sentence she had spoken on the phone really didn't get to fill my curiousity.

Well, maybe it is not my problem. Better stay out of it for my own good.

"Hooy!" Kurusu was calling us.

"It took you so long." She continued.

"Sorry, sorry. So, how was it?" asked Kirara.

"Perfect! Thanks to that little maid, we have gained a lot of profits. Only a few left."

"See? I told you that it is going to be a great idea."

What is this 'great idea'? I don't know what they are talking about so I observed my surrounding to get the clue.

Then I saw a crowd was focusing at a point. Amongst them were Sanada and Makishima which were busy dealing with the crowd.

_"Cute."_

_"Is she real?"_

_"Oh my god, a little maid!"_

I took a closer look.

…

What am I seeing?! I saw Ayase was on the center of the attentions! What are they doing with my sister?

"Oi, what are you guys doing with Ayase?" I tried to get to Ayase's side.

"Yo, your cute little sister really did a great job here!" Makishima said.

What the hell do you mean by that? I don't get it.

I tried to drag Ayase out of the crowd by grabbing her hand but I was stopped by Sanada.

"Calm down, see. There's no harm on your sister. We just use her to attract customers." He explained.

I was quite confused but I somehow managed to get the idea. So, Kirara meant by the 'great idea' was using Ayase to attract people into buying their doujinshi? That's why there's only a few of it left.

Hm….

"I got it, more or less. However, Ayase, are you okay? Don't push yourself, you can take a rest whenever you feel tired."

She looks kinda tired, it can't be helped. This job is too early for an 11 years old kid.

"Don't worry onii-chan, I will hang in there a little bit more until all the books are sold." Ayase said while showing her spirit.

You are good girl Ayase. But, do you even know what type of books are they? Surely, you will go crazy if you know what you are helping for.

They really did a good job keeping that a secret while using her.

"It's good, boy, you are really good at controlling your emotion."

Makishima complimented me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, I was afraid that you might get mad for using your sister without your permission. I thought you are that madly in love with your sister, like a brocon? Haha."

Ayase is not a thing to me, just a sister. And don't dare to say something like that, I'm just a normal guy!

"Hah? Nonsense!"

But that self-control that she mentioned might be true.

Recently, I always snap when something is happening to Ayase. But I can return to my normal self when the situation is explained. I wonder why, and since when? Maybe I'm gradually returning to my older self.

As time passed by, all of their doujinshi were sold and the clock had shown 6 p.m. The comicket festival was still ongoing but our group already called it a day.

Everyone here was having a nice day. They looked satisfied with their result of today's event.

"Yosh, when we get to the room. We'll have a party to celebrate our today's success!"

Makishima announced it to us. I think she's the most energetic member in the circle.

Now I think back, what is the name of the circle anyway?

"Say, I've been wondering, what is the circle's name?" I asked Sanada.

"Huh, you seriously don't remember anything on that night? Because I told you already."

"Nop, I don't care anymore."

Because I forgave Ayase already.

"Okay, you'd better remember this. It's Pretty Garden."

Pretty Garden.

Where did I hear it before?

Hm…

Oh, it was written on the picture of a garden hanged on the wall of their room.

"By the way, I've seen the name on a portrait in your room. So, how did you get the name? Does it related to any gardening environment history, perhaps?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure myself because Makishima is the one who named it. Why don't you ask her? She's the founder after all."

A founder of a circle, eh? She must have some special characteristics to form such a happy group. Only the chosen could gather other people up in one place.

I looked around, most of the participated comicket members were packing up their booth. Some were still selling.

Makishima was cordially talking with Ayase. I don't really know what they are talking about but she seems to be liking Ayase so much, almost like an older sister.

I could see her hugging Ayase continuously for many times.

What the hell... does she adore my sister that much?

Sigh.

Seeing her in such a situation, I cancelled my wish to ask her about the story behind the name.

At my right side, I saw Kirara was taking pictures of the festival using her phone. Then, she looked at them like it would be the last for her to be here.

Somehow, I feel so frustrated whenever I see her making that kind of face. It doesn't fit her at all.

But, I can't do anything for that neither I know what I should do.

"Hey, Kirara." I called her.

"Yes, master?"

"Tell me your email address." I took out my phone.

"Eh? Why all of the sudden?"

"Well, I just bought this phone a week ago. There's no contact yet to be added in it. So, I think I could make you be the first one."

"Oh, I see… what a strange kid. Here it is."

Thus, we exchanged our email address. The 'first one' was just a lie though. My real first is my own mother, she found out that I had a mobile phone when the phone was beeping because of the message telling me that my registration on the phone service has succeed.

Suddenly, I came out with an idea.

"And one more thing, I want to take your picture."

"Why?"

You don't need to ask every words I said. What a hassle.

"Just do it, it's not like I can see you cosplaying very often."

"Perverted master."

"Ugh, shut up! Make any pose you like, a nice one."

She closed her eyes and gasped some air.

"Jaa~!"

She showed her bright smile and putting a peace sign with her left hand.

**Kcak***

Nice! That was a good pose. Now I'm satisfied, looking her with such a happy face.

There's no girl want their picture to be taken while they are depressing.

Seeing her like that, I felt like I wanted to tease her.

"Heh, what's with that pose?"

"That's cruel~, it really took the courage to do that!"

"What courage? That's not a maid-like pose, it doesn't suit the cosplay outfit you're wearing."

"Don't worry, I did that on purpose…. Just for you, master. Hehe."

Hah? What is that supposed to mean?

But, never mind. This is how you should be Kirara, a cheerful annoying maid.

"Well, anyway. Thank you."

I took a second look at the taken picture for a few seconds, then I noticed someone was standing in front of me.

I lowered my phone and I saw Ayase was eagerly in need of something, like those puppies which want their owner to feed them.

Erk..

"Wha-what is it, Ayase..? What do you want?" I asked her with a weird face.

"Take my picture!"

"Hah?"

"Please~!" she put both her palm hands together and winked her eye.

…

Did she spot me taking picture of Kirara? If that is the case, she is likely jealous of Kirara thus making her to act this way.

Sigh.

Well, I'll take this opportunity to do so. Because It's a very rare to see my little sister wearing such a cute dress.

"Alright, alright. Stand there and make any pose you want."

_And smile, not with those dark eyes._

**Kcak!**

She didn't really make any pose, just standing or rather, she was embarrassed. Yea, definitely, because she was blushing.

I rechecked the photo of Ayase I captured, still I couldn't get used to see the nekomimi on her head.

What exactly is this? It really makes the wearer standing out outrageously and not to mention, extremely cute.

"Hoho, count me in if you are taking the pictures!" suddenly Kurusu caught up with us.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Then, both Sanada and Makishima came to join us.

What the hell is happening? At first, I just wanted to trick Kirara so that she would smile, for my own self-satisfaction. And now, everyone is taking pictures together?

"Don't make that face, come take our picture and of course, you will be in it too." Makishima demanded.

Sigh.

I set up my phone on self-timer, then I joint them.

3

2

1

**Kcak!**

Ultimately, it was a precious memory we made during the comicket. Not for me though.

"Haha, what a nice comicket. Okay then, we'll be changing our clothes now. You guys can wait in front of the train station. Come Ayase ojou-chan." Kirara said while holding Ayase's hand and then she left to the changing room.

"Okay, got it." Makishima replied.

What was that again? Ayase ojou-chan…? You call Ayase by her name but not me, why is that again?

It's not like I want her to call me by my first name, I just want her to stop calling me 'master' in public. Every time someone hears it, it'll make me embarrassing. But not for her, she'll just do what she usually does.

…..

At the train station.

Bizz*Bizz*

My phone vibrated as there was a message received.

From mother :  
I was home but both of you weren't. I thought maybe you and Ayase were having fun. So, I decided to go to a party with your father. We'll be home late. Make sure you guys eat properly! 7.28 p.m.

It was from my mother and there's also an attached file.

It was an image of my parents at a certain party wearing both tidy and beautiful clothes. My mother was happily holding my father's arm while my father, well, as usual, no expression and scary.

What...

"….!?"

You are trusting your children too much, woman! We might even get kidnapped at a time like this!

Sigh. What a pair of husband and wife.

Soon, Kirara and Ayase came and caught with us.

"Sorry, were you guys waiting?" Kirara asked.

"No, not really. Let's go." Kurusan-san answered.

_What the hell are you saying? Of course we were waiting._

…..

As soon as we arrived at the apartment, we set up the room for the party. Precisely, not 'we', just the circle's member and Ayase.

I was mostly sitting back and watching them do the works. Not cruel, just lazy.

Well, there were not much things to set up as the stuff for the party were only in a small amount.

"Once again I say this, let's celebrate for our success today! Kanpai!"

**"Kanpai!"**

We were having a lot of fun, playing games, merging robot models, watching anime and much more. At least for them.

I was sitting on the chair, watching them having fun. Suddenly, Makishima came and asked me

"Say, boy. Do you like robots?"

"No."

"How about I challenge you to merge this robot?"

Didn't you hear me?

"Here." She continued and showed me a box of a robot model.

The box's cover had a picture of a yellow spider-like robot. I don't know much about it but we were given separated parts of the model.

But the model was already half-done. Nah, not really half-done, it was like 30% finished.

"You see, this model is really hard to be completed although I read the manual, too much tiny parts to be merged at the same time."

"Then just say that you need help! Not something like 'I challenge you' crap."

"Haha, sorry, sorry. So, how is it? Do you need the manual?"

"No." I replied while looking at each of the parts.

This model is quite simple, I can imagine completely how these things work.

I started off with its body, its hands and finally its head. It took me about 10 minutes to finish it.

**Ktack***

"Here, now don't bother me anymore." I handed over the completed model.

"Wow, really boy. Are you a human? You did it like it was the dominant things you do every day."

Shut up.

Sigh, I'm pretty tired today. I'm not going to deal with that nor do much movements.

Ayase was playing some kind of game together with Kurusu and Kirara. They were talking happily like they were already best friends.

Since when did they become that close? And despite that, without my knowledge.

Well, it's good for Ayase since I'm not treating her much these days, more like half-ignoring her.

I thought everything went well... until the party was almost over…

Suddenly, Kirara stopped playing the game and stood up.

She was hesitated for a few moments, then she opened up her mouth.

"Guys, I need to make an important announcement…"

Hm? I've got a bad feeling about this. What is this sudden announcement?

Every attention was on her, regardless of what we were doing.

"I'll…... be quitting this circle. So, today we'll be out last chance of meeting together." She said it sadly.

…

Everyone was shocked, Makishima, Kurusu, Sanada and even my cute little sister, Ayase.

….

"What do you mean by that, Hoshii..?" asked Kurusu.

"I'll stop involving myself in otaku culture. You see, I've… got family circumstances."

"Can't you do something about it?" asked Sanada.

"Um… sorry, I tried but it's impossible." She answered while her head facing the ground.

…..

What is this? YOU ARE, ruining the party Kirara! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Although the party is about to end, and everyone is going home…

But just what?

Damn it! This is frustrating. The atmosphere here is becoming gloomy, it is not the usual Pretty garden!

"Ayase, we are going home!" suddenly I shouted.

"But…." She hesitated to follow my order.

I know, out of all people, Ayase was the most shocked. She's just a kid, experiencing the person she loved leaving her is really... cruel.

"Didn't you hear me?!" I asked her madly.

"Okay… sorry." She apologized and followed me leaving the room.

Seriously, what the hell was that? Bullshit!

It's none of my business, but this really pissed me off!

…..

In the room, Ayase was depressingly sitting on the bed. She was about to cry.

I couldn't do anything, and at the same time, I was seriously angry.

I tried to calm down and think in the most logical way on what was happening.

Sigh.

Never thought that girl would disappoint us like that.

"Onii-chan…" suddenly Ayase called me.

"What is it?" I lowered my voice.

"Please… do something…"

"Hah? It's not our problem, better stay out of it"

She hugged me, and her hands were grasping the back of my shirt.

What is this? I can feel my shirt is moistening.

...

"Please! Do something! I don't want to lose the person I loved anymore!" she then cried. It was her tears which moistening my shirt.

What does she mean by 'anymore'? Does that directed to me?

"Please…! You are my onii-chan…. my onii-chan is a nice person. He always helps people in troubles!" she kept on crying and hugged me tighter.

So, that's what you think of me but.

Sorry Ayase, I'm not that kind of person. I'm a bad, arrogant brother whom no one likes.

I just froze, did nothing for her. Just letting my little sister crying on me. Soon after, she fell asleep.

Haa, what an unbelievable situation.

This is the very first time I see her crying this much, over someone who is not her family. Just a group of otaku we met on our first day of summer vacation.

...

It was already 1 a.m. in the morning yet I couldn't stop thinking nor sleep, so I decided to take a walk to cool my head off.

While I was walking, I saw Makishima was standing near the veranda, looking up to the peaceful night sky with a depressing face.

I walked to her slowly and quietly, no footstep nor breathing could be heard, silent as night as it was.

But she noticed me.

"Oh, isn't boy?" she asked me slowly without turning her head.

I didn't say anything.

"Sorry about earlier." She continued.

Why are you the one who is apologizing? You did nothing wrong.

"Please forgive Kirara, she's one of my precious circle member."

"Nah, not anymore." I coldly answered.

"Haha, I know. But it was and she will still be. You see, I have a sister…. a really cute one, just like yours."

Why all of the sudden are you talking about your sister? Isn't it about your member? That damn maid?

"I have a wide variety of interests and involving myself with many activities. I want to live my life to the fullest, doing anything I can before dying. I really long to do it together with my sister but she has a weak body. So, I come out with many ideas to do so."

She paused a while and drank a can of water she was holding.

"That's why I created this group. I plan to invite her to play along with me, an indoor activities. Sadly, that dream will likely be shattered. Haha…" she laughed wryly.

I see, she really loves her little sister. She tries her best to spend her time with her sister although she has many interests. That explained the situation where she was all over Ayase as she is just a replacement for her sister.

Hmm…

_"Do something!"_

A sudden reminiscing of my sister's word that she begged to me. What should I do?

…

Alright.

"Tomorrow…" I spoke up.

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow, before 8 at night. We'll holding one more party."

"What are you talking about? What will be the party for?"

"Isn't it obvious? It will be the party to celebrate Kirara's return."

"Hah? What can a kid like you do? She got that family problems. It won't be easy to be settled off."

"Heh, don't underestimate a little brat like me. I'm one of the people who can make impossible, possible, you know?"

Her expression was gradually changing.

"Haha, you are saying something outrageous. I accept your words boy. Alright, I'll be preparing the next party before then. You'd better keep that in mind."

"Don't worry, I'll save everything, your circle, your dream, Kirara, and… my sister." I declared while lifting my right hand and left.

And so, I decided to ask Kirara about her problem. In order to do that, I need to go and meet her personally because she was already got back home.

I opened my phone and sent her some messages.

To Kirara:  
Tell me where you live.

Bizz* Bizz*

From Kirara:  
Why all of the sudden? By the way, I'm sorry for earlier, I did make you angry, didn't I?

To Kirara:  
I don't mind, I'm fine now. So, tell me your address, I'm going to propose you.

Bizz*Bizz*

From Kirara:  
Oh master, you are making me embarrassing. Hehe.

To Kirara:  
Stop joking! Just tell me!

Bizz*Bizz*

From Kirara:  
Haha, you really are funny kid, although you're the one who started joking first. Well, here it is (…..)

Okay, I will go to her house tomorrow. Well, it's not like I have a plan after hearing her problem, or to make it worse, she won't tell me.

By the time I entered my room, both my mother and father were already back.

The lamp was switched off, only the air-cond was still running.

In the dark, suddenly, I heard my father asked me.

"You are quite late. Where were you?"

Huh? What the hell is that? Where are you? I can see nothing.

"Somewhere." I just randomly answered.

"Um… never mind. Just don't go beyond the limit. It'll be bad."

"Ah" I simply replied and left the living room.

Ugh, that was scary. Don't just ask out of nowhere especially in the dark!

But, it's very rare to see him worrying about me. What makes he say so?

Hmm…

"Forget it, I'll go to sleep."

…

In the morning, I dispatched early to visit Kirara's house. I didn't have the chance to take breakfast as my mother wasn't awake yet. Yea, I went there with an empty stomach.

At the residential area of Kirara's house, I was wandering for quite some times now. It's hard to pinpoint the exact location of her house.

"Ugh, I thought it would be somewhere here."

Searching.

Then, I noticed Kirara was walking on the street.

"Hoy! Kirara." I shouted.

No answer.

Huh? Ignoring me?

I quickly ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

She was a little shocked, but not enough to misthought me as a molester. I just have the body of a kid after all.

"Hm… I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked me with a confused face.

"Eh? Kirara isn't… it?"

"Oh, you must have mistaken me with my sister. I'm Hoshino Kurara."

…..?!


	7. Chapter 7 : An Appreciation

I really want to finish this arc, so that I can sleep in peace. Huehue.

By the way, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

"Hoshino… Ku…rara..?"

Hey, hey. What's with this sister setting? No one told me about it before. Not even Kirara herself.

Who is this girl? A Kirara's clone?

Wait, calm down. Let's check the differences between this girl and Kirara.

Face? No.

Eye? No.

Hair? No.

Both of them have twin-tailed hair!?

What is this perfect striking resemblance? An underground world's conspiracy?

"Who are you again?! Hoshino KIRARA?!"

"Like I said… I'm Hoshino Kurara, not 'Ki', it's 'Ku'."

"So what's the difference?! I think you are still the same person!"

"Haha, what an amusing kid. Look at my hair carefully."

Your hair?

Hm…..

"A… little bit… grayer…?"

Yea, everything about her is almost the same as Kirara, only her hair isn't.

"Yep, I'm glad you've noticed it. So, who are you? Someone whom my sister knows?"

"Yea, my name is Aragaki Satoshi."

"Ohh! I have heard of you a lot from my sister. You are that arrogant customer!"

Kirara, that foul mouth of hers…. But, I'm surprised that she told someone about me, especially to her sister.

Normal people would try to forget me as soon as possible.

"Anyway, I'm here to visit Kirara but I've been a little bit lost."

"If that is the case, let me show you the way. It's also my house after all."

"Please do."

And so, we headed straight to her house. Her house is just normal double storey terraced house just like mine, except it looks new.

"I'm home!"

"Sorry for the intrusion."

As we walked in the house, a man's voice came out from the living room.

"Welcome home. Is there a guest?"

"Yea, a friend of mine."

The voice was pretty rasping, her father maybe?

"My room is on the second floor, you can go first. I will prepare some tea."

"Got it."

I walked upstairs and saw there were two doors, one door has the sign "Kirara and Kurara" and the other has none.

I've been wondering, are they sharing the same room? Seems like they are.

As soon as I entered the room, there was a strange sweet smells. A strawberry lemonade…?

The room was pretty big, no wonder they are sharing a room. The room consisted of normal things that a room should have, except they came up with a pairs.

Two desks, two beds, two closets, two mirrors and various other things.

Let's see, where should I sit? Her bed maybe? Nah, I'm not that perverted.

Before doing that, I noticed there were pieces of paper scattered on the desk. On it, many pictures were drawn.

I rearranged the papers and checked them one by one.

They were actually nice drawings, but who did this?

**Ktack***

The door opened and Kurara entered the room.

"Thanks for waiting. What are you looking at?"

"Ahh… just the drawing. Who made this?"

"It's me."

Wow, really? Kirara also has a sister like this?

"That's mean, you are a mangaka?"

"That's not it, I just draw for fun."

"Why not? You can earn some money."

"Haha, you are really good at joking, I'm just 17 years old, just a high school girl."

No, no, I'm not joking. I work as one even though I'm just 14.

"And-"

Um? She wanted to say something.

"Next year, I plan to make a debut to becoming a seiyu(emcee) after graduation."

A seiyu eh? Not bad, she has a cute voice after all.

"I see, that's your dream. Well, it's good to have a dream."

"Former dream…"

"Eh?"

What was that?

"What do you mean?"

"I can't make myself involved in things like anime or games, my father is really against it. He said that otaku is a bad influence for us and are looked down in society. Of course we tried to convince him but he just didn't want to listen. I know that he just worried about us…. But"

"Hm, 'us'? Does that apply to Kirara too?"

"Ah, yea. Why do you ask?"

Okay, so that's the problem she had told us. The problem is easy, or should be 'would' if I didn't decide to help them. Just leave them alone.

But, I accepted it.

It will be hard. And I don't think barging myself in other's family problem is a good idea. I could get sued.

Anyway, I'll solve this in my own way.

Constructing a plan.

Let's see. Their father didn't want them to involve themselves in such a filthy culture, in other words, he just worried about them, a doting father….?

This will be hard, even his cute daughters tried to convince him but failed, then how about me? Just a stranger he will meet today.

Arghh! This uses too much energy to think. Solving math problems are much easier than this.

Hm…

Oh, now I got it! It's a piece of cake but I need a confirmation.

"Aragaki-kun…?" suddenly she called me.

Aragaki-kun? What is this, for the first time people looked me in a normal way. Calling me with my name and suitable honorific.

Haa...

I felt like I was appreciated and could die in peace now.

"By the way, Hoshino Kurara, I want to ask you something."

"Just Kurara is fine, what is it?"

"Is your father, a scary person?"

"Nop, he is nice, gentle and loving father." She said with a smile.

Alright, this will go smoother than expected.

"And one more thing, where's Kirara? Is she out?"

"Yea, I think she'll be back less than an hour."

It's more than enough. It'll be better if Kirara doesn't know about what will I do right now.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, it's at downstairs."

"Thanks."

Of course I won't go to the bathroom, I'll meet the head of Hoshino Family instead.

…

In the living room… I'm currently freezing.

Do you know why?

BECAUSE that "nop, he is nice, gentle and loving father" is just a bullshit!

What the hell am I seeing? A yakuza leader?!

That head of Hoshino Family has a tough and tall body, and a scar on his bottom of his left cheek.

*Gulp*

Let's calm down.

Reconstructing the plan. There's no way I could pass this using the old plan.

A – Act innocently.

B – Run away.

C - Act like a damn brat and bear the consequences later.

I don't think either of them is effective…

Argh! All or nothing!

He was attentively reading the newspaper while smoking.

And I nonchalantly sat on a sofa near him like I was in my own house.

"Oi." Suddenly he called me with his rasping big voice.

I don't want, or to be frank, afraid to look at his face so I decided to look straight at the television.

"Hm?"

"You are Kurara's guest, aren't you?"

Even though I'm not looking at him, I know he's also doing the same, continue reading the newspaper while talking.

"Yea, so?"

"Don't you think it's rude to do that in someone else's house?"

"Nah, not really."

Unexpectedly, he didn't react, just kept on what he was doing.

I can feel this man is challenging me to go beyond the line.

He was saying "heh, that's all you've got?" in his mind.

Yea, bring it on. I'll teach you the proper way in provoking people.

"Say, os-san(uncle), how about you let your daughters do what they want?"

I asked him very arrogantly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Heh, playing dumb is futile, os-san, I know everything."

After hearing that, his eyes suddenly turned toward me, fiercely, without moving his head.

"Ooh? You are saying that you are now meddling in other's family matter?"

"Yah, got problem with that?"

"You've got guts brat. But I have made up my mind, I won't let my daughters involve in such a thing."

"Let's say, I'm the one who dragged them?" I tried to provoke him.

"Hm?"

Still... he didn't budge, not even an inch.

This man, is really a tough opponent.

I took out my phone and showed him the picture of Kirara posing with her bright smile and peace sign on her hand, while wearing her maid outfit.

"You see this? This is my cute maid, your daughter. Haha!"

Abruptly, he stood up... yea surely after seeing this.

Now the flag has triggered toward my victory. Thank god I asked Kirara for her picture.

"Oi damn brat, where did you get this?"

"Didn't I tell you? I forced your daughter to participate in such a thing. Hmph" I said proudly

"She's currently working as my personal maid, haha." I continued

His face is getting redder because of the anger, he will snap anytime now.

"You're getting my nerve damn brat, I never know about this before."

"Of course you wouldn't know because I was blackmailing her, haha!"

**Bang!**

He punched me in the face, but wait, that was just the first punch.

He was cracking his hands together before throwing the second punch.

**Bang!**

This time, my body rolled back from the sofa and fell off on the ground.

Ouch! Oh no…. At this rate, I'll be killed.

"So, how are you going to take responsibility, huh?"

Crap… Screw me…. I love you Ayase, I love you mom, I… hate you dad….

Never thought it would be the end of me….

…..

Meh, in your dream! I also love my life! I will do anything to save it!

I quickly sat on my knee.

"Wa-wait, wait, wait, wait, about your daughters, I will take care of them!"

I begged my life with some random words.

"Hah? What can a damn arrogant brat like you do? Taking care of someone's daughter? You must have broken your head."

Of course you scary jerk, after those punches, no one will be able to stand after enduring it!

**Bang! **

The last punch had come straight to my face.

He then stopped and said.

"Oi, damn brat... I'm starting to like you. You didn't run away after telling those lies that could hit the nerve of any parents."

Eh? What was that? Did I mishear things again?

"Hey! You knew it was all lies yet you still punched me?!"

"Haha, those punches for the rude attitude you showed to me earlier. No one would ever believe if those things were mentioned by a brat."

…..

WHAT THE HELL.

You care about that more than the main point of this conversation?!

"Anyway, you said that you would take responsibility was true, RIGHT?"

Ugh, did I ever say that?

"Ah… yea…" I replied weakly.

"So, you 'forced my daughters to involve themselves into such a thing and you even blackmailed them', how are you going to respond for it after telling that to their parents?"

Well, taking care of them is no big matter, as for money facts, I've got many.

My main point is to let them continue their hobby, not to do something unreasonable as a kid.

Hm…

I lifted up four of my fingers and showed it to him.

"Four years…."

"Hah?"

"Let's make an agreement, in four years, I'll guarantee that your daughters won't change, stay as they are now, cute and well-mannered daughters. If something ever happens, well…. I'll do something, marry them or whatever... because at that time, I'm already 18 years old."

He put his hand on his beard as he was thinking.

"Hmm, I'll keep your words brat. For now, I'll let them continue what they always do. If anything happens, you won't get away so easily."

"Sure will!"

And thus, an agreement has been made in my life, between Aragaki Satoshi and head of the Hoshino Family.

Or I was just digging my own grave.

Well, I trust both Kirara and Kurara that they won't do something which could get me in troubles anymore.

I hope so...

"By the way brat, what's your name?"

"Aragaki Satoshi."

"Aragaki..?"

"Yea, why?"

"No, nothing. Hang with me next time brat."

He seemed to be familiar with the name, but never mind.

The problem is solved now, as a result, my face got a terrible bruise on my right cheek.

Damn it, that yakuza, punching me like it was nothing.

As I tried to get out, I saw Kirara was standing at the front door of living room.

Ah shit, did she watch all the things happened just now?

"Yo, when did you come back?" I asked her innocently.

She remained silent, and her eyes were about to burst a tear.

"Master, you… did something reckless. It's not like you at all."

"Shut up, it's nothing. Just a scratch."

She then touched my bruise with her finger.

"Ou-ouch, what are you doing?!"

"Haha, where is that scratch you mentioned?" she teased me.

"If you know already, then treat it!"

"Yea, yea. Here master."

She then gave me first aid, at that time, I didn't see any presence of Kurara.

Where is she?

...

"Done."

She finished patching up a bandage on my face.

"By the way, are you and Kurara twins?"

"Yea, people often mistook me as my sister."

That explained why they are looking so familiar. So, much familiar. I wonder how does her mom looks like.

Hm...

"Kirara, let's go. Today, we've got a party."

"Eh, what party?"

"You just need to go, you'll know it later."

And so we went back to the apartment, it was 6 p.m. already. The sun was setting with its bloody-red light.

While I was on the train.

Bizz*Bizz*

Suddenly I got a call, it's a stranger's number.

**Tik***

"Hello, who's this?"

"Oh, there you are. I've called you many times yet you didn't answer."

Oh really? Because I haven't received any miscalls so far.

"Yea, sorry for that, so, who's this?"

"Ara, you don't recognize me, it's Fujima Misaki."

"Oh… so, what is this 'Fujima Misaki-san' wants from me?"

"Haha, you really don't like me, huh?"

"Nah, not really, I just feel so annoying whenever I talk with you."

"Anyway, do you have some free time next week on Monday?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I'm going to show you something interesting, you'll regret if you are not coming."

What is more interesting than staying home and playing games? Well, better give it a try, or no.

"Hm… I'll think about it."

"I know you will come anyway, if you do. Come at the nearby waterpark from your house. See you"

**Tik***

Wait, I think I have overlooked something, why the hell does she know where is the location of my house?!

That's kinda scary…

Sigh.

"Who was that?" Kirara asked me.

"Nah, no one. Wrong numbers"

I'm already running out of energy to explain for now. Let's just go straight to the party.

…..

At the front door before entering the room, suddenly Kirara stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Master, I've been wondering what your face looks alike when there's no bang covering your right eye."

Why all of the sudden?

"Hah? Nothing special about it, better stop thinking anything funny."

"Haha, you are increasing my curiosity!"

Without my permission, she flicked my right bang.

She was stopping for a while, most likely fascinated after looking at my face.

"Master… wow, you are actually cool when your bang is off."

"Shut up, let go of your hand."

Her hand still kept on uncovering my bang and she said

"What a waste~, hiding your true face~"

Then, her face was getting closer... and closer to mine.

And...

Chu*

She kissed me on the forehead.

...

"...?!"

"Wha-what, what? What the hell are you doing?"

"Con-...consider it as my gratitude for helping us, hehe..."

She was blushing, her face was red, and this is the first time I saw her acting like that.

Within the blows of the night wind, she entered the room and left me behind.

Sigh.

What was that all about?

Bizz*Bizz*

A message was received.

From unknown:  
It's Kurara, thanks for earlier.

To unknown:  
No it's fine, how did you get my email address?

Bizz*Bizz*

From unknown:  
Kirara told me. By the way, that was a nice acting!

To unknown:  
Wait, how much did you watch?!

Bizz*Bizz*

From unknown:  
From 'I'll take care of them!'

To unknown:  
Please forget about it! And don't tell Kirara about it.

Bizz*Bizz*

From unknown:  
Haha, she did watch together with me though. Anyway, you have my greatest thanks, if you need anything, be sure to call me. I owe you after all.

…..

That... was something that could really kill me for real!

Ahh! What an embarrassing moment.

Maybe I just should jump off this building? I don't think I can live normally in front of her anymore.

Haaa….

Suddenly, Ayase rushed out from the the room.

"Oh, Ayase, you are here." I greeted her.

With the night blowing the cold air, silent as the grave, along with the darkness lighted up with only a small lamp.

My little sister, Ayase, was saying the most precious line for me, with the most beautiful smile ever carved on her face.

"Onii-chan. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 : Maschera and the First Date

~Maschera~

* * *

Afternoon, hotness, summer, the song of cicadas, if not thanks to the air conditioner, I'll be dead for now.

I'm currently in the Pretty Garden's room with Kurusu-san, writing the future excellent manga which has yet to be named.

And we definitely won't be able to finish it.

Ayase is here too, silently reading a manga while laying her body on the center floor of the room.

Since she's here, I have explained all the details regarding the activity on the other day.

Obediently, she let us do our work in peace.

….

"Oy, Ayase, don't read while you are lying down, it's not good for your eyes."

"Yea~"

She woke up and read in a proper posture.

"Hey… say, Satoshi-kun, could we really make in time?"

After the day I brought back Kirara, Kurusu had started to call me 'Satoshi-kun', instead of Hoshino's customer… straight to my first name.

Which doesn't concern me anyway.

So, what should I respond to her question? Lie or truth?

Sweet lie, terrible truth.

Hm...

I'm cruel, so let's just be honest.

"No, impossible."

I calmly answered while concentrating on my work.

"Then, what should we do? Isn't will be a trouble?"

Just for you, it's your work anyway.

But this girl, although she could finish it by herself, yet she wanted to do it with me.

Well, impossible is just impossible even though I said I'm a brat who could make impossible, possible.

Just big talks.

I predicted that we could make it in 6 days but due to the comicket and Kirara's incident, we had got to delay it.

From now, it'll be only 4 days left.

Unless, we've got one more people to help us, but all of other members are out today.

And Ayase is absolutely out of options.

"We'll just need to try."

"But…."

She worries too much, I don't understand.

But somehow I love seeing her worried face, especially with her twin-tailed hair on.

It reminds me of Kirara, how I want to tease and take revenge on her after all what she has done, like…. Sudden kiss me….

Heh, twintails…

Kirara….

…..

Wait, now I remember something!

"Heh, Kurusu, let me wash off your worried face."

"Eh?"

I took out my phone and sent a message.

To Kurara:  
Yo, come here now.

**Bizz*Bizz***

From Kurara:  
Got it!

**Ding*Dong***

Eh?

"Yes, yes."

Kurusu stood up and went to the front door to answer the call.

**Ktack***

"Hoshi-i?"

Suddenly I heard Kurusu was asking in a very puzzled expression.

"What's the matter Kurusu? Who is it?"

"It's just Hoshii."

Kirara? Is she done with her business already?

"Good day, Aragaki-kun!"

She then came in and greeted me.

This is not….

…

"Oi, Kurara…"

"Haha, how do you figure it out?"

It was Kurara, not Kirara. I can tell them apart by…. Nah, I don't know.

Seriously I don't, I just felt it was her.

Only Kousaka Kyousuke could really tell us the differences.

But the most obvious trait is Kurara calls me Aragaki-kun while Kirara calls me 'master'.

"It's because you are less annoying."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, by the way…. HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE SO FAST? WHAT ARE YOU? A MAGICIAN?"

Because I texted her not a minute ago and I had yet to tell her where to come!

Teleporting? Poof, poof magic? Ha?!

"S-E-C-R-E-T~" she said it while winking her right eye.

Do you want to get knocked so badly?!

Now her annoyance level is even with Kirara.

I wonder if that's how siblings work.

Sigh.

Seeing me and Kurara having unordinary conversation, Kurusu was being even confused.

"Umm… what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, sorry for ignoring you. Let me introduce, this is Hoshino Kurara, Kirara's twins."

"…?"

She was surprised and her mouth was dumbfounded.

There was a little moment of silence.

Maybe she still couldn't believe her eyes.

It couldn't be helped, she had yet to know the existence of 'Kurara'.

"Ku… Kura-ra…? Ehh?! Seriously, a different person? I never noticed that!"

I know right.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of my sister."

Kurara greeted Kurusu while bowing her head.

"Nice to meet you too. Wow~ I still can't believe it."

"I often be mistaken with my sister. Haha."

They were laughing, greeting, shaking and holding each other hands.

Just like normal girls do…. kids.

"Ara, who's that little girl?"

Kurara asked me after spotting Ayase was reading at the corner of the room.

"That's my little sister, Aragaki Ayase."

"Waa~, so that's the girl whom Kirara has been telling me!"

She immediately went and held Ayase's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ayase-chan~!"

"Ah…. Kirara-onee...chan?"

Another person is confusing.

"No, that's not it. This time it's Kurara onee-chan!"

"Kurara one-chan?"

"Yup."

Ayase seemed to be happy even though it was a different person, maybe Kurara is so much resembling to Kirara.

Which made her feel like that she was meeting her loving 'Kirara onee-chan'.

Anyway, I need to get to the main point, there's no time left.

"Enough, Kurara, help us out."

"Help with what?"

"There."

I pointed my finger toward the in progress manga script on a desk.

"Hea….. Are you writing a manga?"

She took a look one of the script.

"Yup, so help us. You said you owe me one."

"Hehe… you are really doesn't know how to hold back, just like Kirara told me."

"Shut up, I'll just take and give whatever presented in front of me. Besides, you can draw right? So, it won't be a problem."

"Okay, okay. Bossy kid."

Ugh, this girl…. Trying to get on my nerve…

"And one more thing, Aragaki-kun. My father said he wanted to meet you in the near future. He'll contact you whenever the time has come."

….

"….!?"

"DON'T JUST GIVE MY CONTACT TO HIM! I NEVER WANT TO MEET THAT YAKUZA EVER AGAIN!"

"That's rude! My father is a nice person!"

Screw your nice father setting!

He punched me three freaking times!

Do you even see this leftover bruise on my face, huh?!

"And sorry for that, father was so excited when he asked me about you. I just… couldn't resist it…"

I've got a bad feeling about this…..

"Whatever, let's get started now."

We sat down and continued doing the work.

Compared to the prior framework, this manga is getting interesting.

The main protagonist, Kurusu Shinya, also known as Lucifer, is the coolest character in the manga or maybe in the manga history.

Soon after a few chapters, a female character appeared, Queen of Nightmare will be fighting Lucifer in upcoming intense battle.

Hmm…

I took a closer look at Lucifer, his face….. while wearing black vampire-like coat.

Removing his mask within the blows of the wind dragging along the scattered red rose petals, meeting the Queen of Nightmare.

I hope Sanada could get a girlfriend….

I don't know how he will react after seeing this character.

"Hey, Kurusu. This 'Lucifer'. Have you told Sanada about it?"

"Hm….. no, not yet."

"Then you should."

Because I want to see his reaction toward this, he will definitely feel embarrassed to death.

"I planned to, well, I will tell him eventually."

"By the way, this manga. Did you two write it by yourselves?"

Suddenly, Kurara asked a question out of curiousity.

"Yep! Do you like it?" Kurusu answered.

"Yea, this is really amusing. I'm sure it will pass the first debut."

"I agree! It's all thanks to Satoshi-kun! He has helped me a lot."

After hearing that statement, Kurara stared at me sarcastically.

"Hea….. I don't believe you are actually a helpful person."

….

"Nah, you've got the wrong idea. I never helped Kurusu with anything. She was just all over herself."

"Haha, how cute. Trying to avoid the compliment."

"No! I'm no-"

"Yea yea, I know your feeling."

She used her hand to pat my head with a smile…. Which irritated me so much.

Don't treat me like a child!

I quickly slapped her patting hand away from me.

*Goose bump*

…

What the hell was that?

I can feel something is glaring at me from behind….

I slowly turned my head.

It was Ayase's…. looking at me using those dark eyes….

….

"What's wrong, Aragaki-kun?"

Suddenly Kurara asked me.

Huh… that really startled me.

"No, nothing…. Let's continue."

What's with Ayase?

….

Better stop thinking about it.

Ultimately, we finished up the manga in less than a day which is very unbelievable.

This is out of my calculation, never thought adding Kurara in our work would speed up the process this much.

It was already evening, the sun is almost setting.

"Yaha~ we finished at last! Thank you, Satoshi-kun, Kurara-chan."

Kurusu held the stack of finished manga scripts and jumped like a little kid.

"Congratulation, onii-chan, Kanakana oneechan, Kurara onee-chan."

Ayase came and congratulated us.

You don't need to congratulate me Ayase, there will be no credit for me anyway.

"By the way, Kurusu. What do you plan to name the title of the manga?"

"Maschera: Lament of a Fallen Beast!"

"I see…."

There's no need to complain over the outrageous name. It just a manga, a fictional story.

Authors have the rights to name their manga according to their taste.

"Um… by the way, Satoshi-kun, you really don't want to become my assistance?"

Kurusu once again demanded a confirmation.

"No, I have told you already."

"Oh…. Okay….."

Sigh. Why is she so disappointed?

"Ara, ara, you made a girl cry!"

Kurara teased me while looping her finger in front of my face.

"Shut up! She isn't crying, she is just disappointed."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Which part?"'

Yes, tell me. If one is crying, he or she will burst a tear but Kurusu isn't.

"Haih…. You are not acting like a man at all, making a girl sad."

She shook her head with a pitying face.

"Correction, not a 'man', a 'kid'."

"Seriously, you are hardheaded one."

"I don't care."

We were about to start a fight but Kurusu managed to stop us before it happens.

"Calm down you two!"

She turned her sight to Kurara and said.

"Kurara, it's fine, I don't mind."

"See, she don't mind."

"You-"

Kurusu held Kurara's body to top any unwanted violence.

Sigh.

I gasped some air and suggested.

"Then, why don't you be her assistance?"

"Wha- why me?"

"Because I told you so, remember, you owe me."

"Ha…ha…. You really don't know how to hold back, even to a girl…."

She laughed wryly.

"Really Kurara-chan?!"

Kurusu asked her surprisingly.

"Yea."

"Yatta~."

Simple. Problem solved.

"Kurusu, when you are going to submit it? Tomorrow?"

"Nah, I need to make a few reviews before then."

It'd be best to do that first.

….

"It's time, I'll be off now."

KIrara said while picking her bag.

Great, now I can go back and continue my last saved game.

But Kurara was still there standing, and looking at me without saying a word.

Everyone in the room was puzzled.

"What's wrong? You are not going?"

"That's it? A 'man' in a kid form won't be sending me?"

Is she talking about me?

If so, I've never got any time to be idling with you.

"Nah, I don't get what are you trying to say, I'm going to be busy now."

"Forget about your business and come walk me home~"

Eh?

She grabbed my hand forcefully and dragged me out of the room.

"Wa-wait, why do I need to come?! I really don't get it!"

"Ahhh….!"

…..

….

At the time we arrived at the train station, it was already early night.

Damn it, you are wasting my time Kurara.

_"The train will arrive at any moment."_

_"All passengers please stay behind the yellow line."_

There's hardly any people around here so it's much easier for her to use the train.

**Psss***

The door of the train opened.

Before Kurara getting on the train, she stopped and asked without turning her body.

"Say, Aragaki-kun…."

"Hm?"

"What if there is a girl who loves you?"

"I'll reject her."

"Haha… I never said she will confess to you."

"It's the same thing."

I don't want to have any romantic relationship at the moment.

I just want to live my life in peace, getting in love with a girl is such a hassle.

Besides, I'm merely a kid, and I will never understand girls.

"Hehe, whatever... tomorrow…"

"Hah?"

She was slowly entering in the train and turned her body facing me.

"Tomorrow, go out with me!"

Eh?

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm busy!"

"Then, I'll tell my father that you are not taking responsibility after all those words."

Oy, oy…. Don't blackmail me using that, it's too scary….

Scarier than my mother herself.

Moreover, going out with you is not what I had agreed!

And why do people around me like to force me doing what they want?!

This is why I hate society!

"Erk, please don't do that. Alright, alright…. So where?"

"Akiba's train station at 10 in the morning."

**Pssss***

The door had closed.

Why AKiba…..

I'm tired of that place already.

Well, let's just go back for now.

….

**Ktack***

"Welcome home, onii-chan. Where were you?"

"Ah, just from the train station."

I walked my way to my room followed by my sister.

Lately, Ayase seemed to be attached to me whenever I'm playing games.

"Oh yea, tomorrow I have a business to attend to."

"Eh, onii-chan has a business? A real business?"

That's rude girl.

"Yea, and I'm not going to bring you with me."

"I expect so, it's rare to onii-chan having a real business anyway. I'll go play with Kurusu onee-chan instead."

Good, but still, she is pissing me off.

* * *

~Date~

* * *

It's 9.50 a.m. and I wasn't late for the appointed time but…

"Late! You are late!"

Kurara was there earlier than me.

She was wearing a black one piece, and not a fancy one.

Everything else is normal except she's a bit…. prettier compared to the other days I met her.

"I'm not late! The promised time was 10, we still have 10 more minutes!"

"You are considered late when a girl came here first during a date."

"No, that is illogical. Besides, who said this will be date? I'll just accompany you."

"When a girl and a boy go out together, of course it'll be a date."

"I don't know what you are talking about, just don't force your logic into me."

Sigh.

You blackmailed me, then you called it a date?

"Well, whatever the case. Let's have fun!"

She grabbed my hand and we walked toward to the center of the city.

She looks so happy despite it is just Akiba, a normal pleasant town.

After hearing what had she said, I told myself that a confirmation is needed.

I actually know what she meant by that but I just acted that I didn't.

"Hey, Kirara. This 'Aragaki Satoshi' is just a kid, do you know?"

"What are you saying….? Of course I know."

Her facial expression showed that she was puzzled.

"If you really think of that 'thing'. Better stop it."

"Oh…. Of course it was just a joke, haha…." She laughed wryly.

"Well, if that so, I'll keep on accompanying you."

And so we started our 'date'.

"So, where do we go first? And to tell you beforehand, I'm not going to think for it."

"I know, I know, let's see…. Um…."

She put her finger on her chin as she was thinking.

"How about we go for a movie?"

"Ha?"

"Let's go!"

…

At the entrance of cinema.

"Which one would you like to watch?"

"Whatever is fine with me."

Frankly, there are not called a real movie like box office, just anime movies.

Well, it's not surprising since this is Akiba.

Let's see…..

Love in the Unnecessary Stars.

Trivial Relation.

The Broken Right Eye.

Wait… why is it here?

And since when?

Hm…

"So, Aragaki-kun, let's watch The Broken Right Eye."

Suddenly, Kurara made a decision.

"No, let's get the others."

"Why not?"

I ignored her question and entered straight in the cinema.

We watched the Love in the Unnecessary Stars instead, which is boring.

I yawned hard when watching it.

Plain plot, plain character, plain setting and mostly everything is plain, except the part where the protagonist died.

Seeing people die is somehow a pleasure to me, especially the dude who got the most screen time.

Overall, worst.

"Haaah~ What a good movie!"

"Hah? Is your brain broken? The most boring anime movie ever."

"Honestly, how does your brain work?"

That is the question I would like to ask though.

"Next, shopping!"

"I don't have any money."

"Hehe, no one says you would be the one who pays."

"That's how most date would be right? I just took my precaution."

"Yatta! You just said 'date'."

"Ugh...no, you have misheard things, let's go."

"Hmph…"

She smiled as she let out a relieving facial expression.

We went for a shopping at the accessory store.

It's not precise to call it a shopping, since we just window-shopped.

There were so many accessories, amulet, bracelet and rings, most of them are beautiful, but the prices….

Kirara took one of the rings and showed to me, it's a wedding ring, probably.

"Hehe… don't you feel like you want to buy one for me?"

"NO, not at all. I told you that I don't have money, didn't I?"

Don't joke with me, there's no way I'll buy these expensive items especially for her.

"You are rich, aren't you? Buying this small thing for a cute girl like me won't affect your finances"

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Kurusu-san."

But when?

"Forget it, I said I won't. Anyway, let's go grab something to eat. It's afternoon now."

"Okay."

"And, don't ever think to go to any Maid Café."

"Haha, of course not. I would try to avoid so if possible."

Why? I thought you are one of the people who likes to play prank on someone else.

Well, that saved me actually.

And so, we went to the normal café…. at last.

"Welcome, a seat for two?"

A waitress came and welcomed us.

"Yes, please."

"Would you like a 'couple special offer'? We offer a discount to couples."

Wha-what? Are you blind too waitress?

This girl is a high school girl and I'm just a middle school boy!

There's no way we could be a couple!

"N-" Before I even finished my one word.

Kurara quickly covered my mouth to prevent me talking any further.

"Yes please!"

What are you doing?

...

"This way madam."

The waitress showed us the way.

"Oi, are you out of your mind?"

"Isn't good? We will get discount too."

She said calmly while looking at the menu.

Sigh.

Everyone in this world is nuts. But I understand how the waitress mistook us by couple.

Kurara isn't tall enough for a high school girl, she's almost has the same height as me, just an inch taller.

But still…

"Have you decided your orders, madam?"

"Give us two Chicken Gyro and Fries."

Two? Why two? I haven't decided yet.

…

I'm tired to say anything right now, better let it be.

"So, do you have any plan after this?"

"Karaoke."

"Ho… you want to sing?"

"Yup, WE will sing."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay then, just listen to my singing. I'll make sure it'll capture your heart."

She proudly said with a smile carved on her face.

I doubt she will.

…..

After we ate, we went to karaoke box. It's not so far away from here.

I'm surprised, she is actually a good singer….. with a cute voice. Her dream to become a seiyuu maybe just isn't a dream. Soon, it'll be a reality.

"Hehe, how is it? Do you fall for it?"

"So-so, it's not enough for a dead expression person like me."

"Ceh, I thought it would be effective."

She said it with a disappointment.

"Say, if I ever make my debut, will you watch me?"

"Who knows?"

That year will be my last middle school year and I will turn into a high school boy.

It's impossible though, I will tell you….. later on.

"Anyway, it's getting late, let's go back for now."

"Um, okay."

Today's conclusion, all we did just like a normal date would be.

Going movie, shopping, eating together, singing in karaoke box…. Everything was like in eroge events except no H-scene.

"Thanks for today, it was fun."

"By the way, what's your exact point of doing this?"

"Nothing really, I just want to have fun, hehe…."

**Pssss***

When we were about to get on the train, suddenly we heard a voice.

"Kurara!"

I wonder who was that?

I turned my head and took a look at the source of the incoming voice.

It was Kirara standing on the entrance of the ticket counter. With gradual changes to a shocking expression, she said

"And….mas…ter…?"


	9. Chapter 9 : Shy Ojou-sama

Thunder had started to roar, clouds had begun to cover the dark night sky, making a disappearance to all stars and the moon.

Heavy winds had blown the air, dragging along all the dusts and dead leaves, waggling our clothes.

It was a sign that the day will rain…. soon enough.

_"The train will leave momentarily."_

_"Please stay behind the yellow line."_

**Pssss**

"Oi, the train is leaving. Aren't you going to ride on it?"

Kurara was frozen, standing still… like a stone after seeing the presence of Kirara.

"Ki…ra…ra…?" she was humming badly.

"It's your sister, don't you want to say hi to her?"

All of my questions I asked remains unanswered.

What's up with her? It is just your sister.

I left Kurara behind and went to greet Kirara.

"Yo, going home?"

"Yea, how about you master? Where were you from? Shopping?"

"Well, you can say that. How about you?"

"Oh, I got some works to do, my colleague suddenly got sick, so I need to fill her shift time for today."

"I see…"

"Is that Kurara?"

She bent her head and looked at Kurara who's slowly walking toward us.

"Ah, yea…."

….

"Were you guys together?"

"That's-"

"Yaho~ Kirara, what a coincidence."

Suddenly, Kurara caught up with our conversation.

"As expected it's Kurara! What are you doing here?"

"Hea…. Eh… some business…" she laughed wryly.

Seeing Kurara was acting weirdly, I blatantly asked her.

"What's wrong with you? Feeling sick?"

"N-no, nothing…."

She is not Kurara when I was alone with her 5 minutes ago, somehow she is worrying about something.

"Say…. I'm just thinking, maybe were you guys on a date or something? Ha…. Ha…"

Out of the sudden, Kirara asked us like it was a bad joke.

"That's right." I nonchalantly replied.

"Eh?"

…..

"Hm? Didn't you hear me? We did go for a date."

"It's a joke right? Hea…. Hea…" she laughed wryly.

"No."

"…"

She remained silent for a while, then she continued.

"At least tell it was a joke…" she said it in a lower voice.

Her face was looking down the ground, which made me harder to look at her facial expression.

What's wrong with her? Contagious sibling?

"Why would I tell a joke when it exists as a fact?"

**Pap!**

She slapped me in the face, right on my bruise that had yet to be healed.

"Idiot! Moron! Stupid!"

She shouted those insults to me and ran off while bursting out tear.

What was that about?

That's unbelievable for Kirara to do something like that.

"What's wrong with her?"

I turned my head toward Kurara while covering my bruise with my hand, but surprisingly, she was in shock, at the same time…. she's somehow angry.

"You are the worst."

**Pap!**

She slapped me on the other side of my face.

"Oy, what are you do-."

Before I could finish asking her, she ran off to catch up with Kirara.

Ouch, those hurt me a lot…. A slapping combo between two sisters.

Seriously, what the hell was that about?

You are the one who forced me to come with you!

And I never learn that telling the truth is not good.

….

Ah! Forget it.

I sat on the near bench, waiting for the next train while enduring the pain on my cheek.

The rain had start to pour onto the surface of the earth… as if it describing my current condition.

The peaceful and fun dating day turned out…. to be the worst…. and unpredictable…. disputing day

Horrible luck.

….

Ugh…. This is fatal, maybe I should reconsider what I have done, because my cheek is even bleeding…. but not that bad.

I took my time to think while walking my way to my room.

No matter how I tried to look for the fault I might committed, I couldn't find it.

Yep, absolutely I wasn't wrong, I just stated the fact to Kirara.

"Where are you going?"

While I was busy thinking, suddenly I heard a voice…. it was father's.

Father had reproved me as I was unconsciously walking away from the room.

"Ah…"

I responded to him, weakly…. the incident happened earlier had discouraged me.

"Hm, your bruise, doesn't it getting worse?"

As always, he didn't show any expression.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I see."

He replied to me in the simplest way that a father shouldn't, but I could feel he was worrying about me… just a little bit.

Maybe I should consult him about this problem of mine, he's an older man after all.

He should know what could be done to overcome this illogical complication.

"Say, Oyaji."

"Hm?"

He held the doorknob as he stopped opening the door to answer my call.

"I've got a problem."

….

"Speak it up."

"Let's say, there is a girl saw me going out with another girl…. A girl whom I barely meet and talk…. But… she-"

I stopped, I could no longer continue to explain.

Somehow, I felt a pain in my chest…. Really, really painful compared to the injury on my face.

Seeing me desperately trying to continue the explanation, he said.

"Enough, you may stop."

He closed his eyes for a moment, gasped some air and continued.

"I don't believe I have a son like this."

Huh?!

"Wha-"

"My son was a genius, hardworking and determined person, out of all he's an arrogant, brave brat. He could ace in everything, studies, games, arts…. But this, merely a kid who has lost his talents."

"….."

Those statements…. Had grinded my gear…. excessively.

Do you want to challenge me that much?!

I put my fist on my chest, and proudly said.

"Oi, damn oyaji... I'll show you that your current son is exactly the same as he used to be."

"Hmph."

He let out a mocking smile without looking at me.

"And one more thing, I don't know about your problem nor do I want to know, but…. Never make a girl cry."

**Ktack***

He entered the room and left me behind with a short advice.

I never thought I would get something, but this is unexpected…. Almost like he could predict what I would say.

I could hear the conversation between Ayase and him from outside of the room. His attitude toward me and Ayase are completely different.

He was friendly when talking with Ayase, and that what makes me jealous.

As soon as I entered….

Ayase ran to me.

"Woa…. It was right."

She was surprisingly looking at my face.

"What….?"

"Dad asked me to treat onii-chan because the bruise is getting worse."

Heh… that damn father. I hope he could mind his own business.

"Come onii-chan."

Ayase grabbed my hand and asked me to sit on the sofa.

My father wasn't in the living room, might have left for sleeping.

While Ayase was putting an antiseptic on me, she noticed something.

"Onii-chan, what's this? A hand imprint…?"

"Oh… this…."

Yea…. Those slaps especially from Kirara was really a strong one, it even left a trace.

"Did you get slapped?!"

"Ah… something like that…."

"Who did this?"

"Someone…."

I could only answer her with hesitation and guilty.

Seeing me with the weak-minded, she pushed her hand against my bruise.

"Ou-ouch..ouch… what are you doing?"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH."

Along those words, I could feel the threatening.

…..

"Okay, okay, I got it. So please stop doing that."

"So, who is it?"

"It was…. Kirara…."

"AND?" she pushed my cheek even harder.

"Ouch! And it was Kurara!"

"Oh, I see."

Finally, she stopped doing that scary thing and treated me properly.

My little sister, can be reliable too ….before I even know it.

"Just to tell you, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Nah, onii-chan was definitely wrong."

"Why?"

"Because Kurara and Kirara one-chan won't do such a thing."

But they did!

"Anyway, I trust onii-chan that he will do anything in order to fix that."

She packed up the first aid kit and kept it in a cupboard.

Before getting in her own room, she said.

"Don't worry onii-chan, no matter how guilty you are, I will always be with you."

Those words have calmed my mind and heart, leaving me full-spirited.

The faith, the love… for the first time I have felt it… probably because I was sad.

"Ayase…."

"Hm?"

"Tha-thank you."

"You are welcome, onii-chan." She smiled.

…

On the next day, I tried to keep in touch with both Kirara and Kurara, but no reply was received.

They didn't answer my call… might as well ignored my message.

So, I tried to go to Pretty Garden's room to find out any clue about them.

But my effort went nothing.

Sigh.

What actually am I doing here? No one's here yet I'm searching for them.

Maybe I should go and visit their house….

But, I have the feeling it could make things worse.

Hm, let's just idle around the neighbourhood instead, and rethink what should have be done.

At the entrance of apartment….

**Vroom*Vroom***

A motorbike sped from a far distance and finally stopped in front of me.

The biker took off her helmet and her face was shown…. It was Makishima, wearing his casual black jacket.

"Hey, boy. Come with me."

"Hah? To where?"

"Come on, hop up. I will take you to my house."

"Why would I?"

"I want to show you something."

She explained while passing me a helmet.

Well, might be a good opportunity to kill time.

"Okay."

I put on the helmet and got on the bike… to Makishima's house.

….

….

The hell is this? A mansion?!

This woman named Makishima Kaori lives in a very big house… no I mean a mansion.

There's a garden… neatly organized and, a fishpond, built around a fountain as the water is clear as the crystal.

"Something is lingering in my mind…."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Are you some sort of noble's daughter?"

"Well, you can say that, hop down. I'll introduce you to my cute little sister."

**Pom!**

She barged into the house like it was nothing…. Or maybe to prove that it is her house.

"Saori! Saori!"

She shouted as she was calling for someone.

The house really is big….decorated with many expensive furniture. The walls were furnished with variety of pictures.

The floor is shiny and glittering as it were be cleaned very often.

After a few seconds of calling, a cute little girl appeared from the upstairs.

A girl with long slushy blue-black hair, wearing a white attire with a maroon skirt…. Beautiful like an ojou-sama.

"Come here, Saori, one-chan wants to introduce you to this guy."

After seeing me, the girl quickly covered her face.

Makishima then went to upstairs and dragged her down here.

"Here, don't be ashamed, introduce yourself."

She forced the girl to separate her hands that were covering her face.

"Ah.. um…a….."

The girl was embarrassing to say anything.

"Haha, sorry for that. This girl only goes to all-girls school, so she never talks with a man aside from her family."

"Oh… I see."

She must be that one of the shy girl…. Which is a hassle for me to handle.

Sigh.

How is this girl will grow up I wonder?

I gasped some air and told her in an irritated tone.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't need to."

…..

"Ah… I'm sorry, I'll introduce…. myself properly. I'm Makishima… Saori, nice to meet…. you."

She introduced herself in kinda low voice.

What's with this sudden change of mind?

"I'm Aragaki Satoshi."

**Bizz*Bizz***

Suddenly, a phone vibrated from inside Kaori's pocket.

**Tik***

"Ooh! Will it be ready soon?"

"Hmm."

"Um."

"Okay, I got it. I'm on my way."

**Tik***

"As you have heard, I got some business to do. So I'll be leaving you for now. Bye."

"Wai-"

She left us without giving me a chance to speak.

….

In other word, you want me to play with your sister while you are away?

Sigh.

I turned my head to look at the girl.

"What do you want me to call you?"

"That's… a…. "

She was still afraid to talk to me…. After a few moments, she swallowed her saliva and regained her courage.

"Sao…ri is fine….."

"Okay then, just call me Satoshi."

"Um…."

She nodded slowly.

"So, Saori, what do you want to do now?"

"Books."

"Ha?"

"I want to read book."

"Oh... I see, that won't be a problem. I'll try my best to keep up with you."

"I got it."

She led me the way to her room on the upstairs.

**Ktack***

"Please come in."

The room….. is spacious as the living room in my house. Not to mention, it contained stuffs that an ojou-sama would have….

No absurd things presented, normal as it should be.

Now I remember, if I'm not wrong, Makishima told me that her little sister has a weak body thus limited her sister to only do indoor activities.

Hm…

Then I noticed the girl was reading familiar cover… so I took a closer look.

It was….

"Do you like it?"

"Ah, yea."

"But for me, I rather hate it."

"Ehh? Why? This is a good and popular novel you know?"

"Yea, I know. The thing is, I don't understand how is this novel could be popular. The story is too deep."

"That what makes a novel meaningful!"

"No… don't you notice that the story is a bit clinch? The author wrote it as he felt like that."

"You mean…. The protagonist was having a hard life and his decision always brings trouble to others..?

"Yup, I'm surprised that you know what I mean."

"But isn't that his eye fault? Being able to foresee people's misfortune is just….-"

"No…. the author is the reason…" I lowered my voice.

I paused for a while, thinking of something…. Then I continued.

"By the way, I have heard that the author won't be continuing the novel."

"Wha-? Seriously? This is the last volume available and the story is too early to end it!"

She was surprised after hearing the rumours, then she showed her disappointment.

_"Don't make a girl cry."_

Sudden reminiscing of my father's word.

….

"But…. it just a rumour. No confirmation is officially announced yet."

"Oh, really? Thank god…."

She put her hand on her chest and let out a long exhalation.

And so, we were discussing about the novel, engrossing into it without realizing how time had passed by.

It's already late night.

….

What the hell is Makishima doing? She's late!

Isn't she supposed to take me back?!

In addition, I don't own her contact information which puts me in a deeper trouble.

"Say, Saori, any words from your sister? She should be taking me home right now."

"No… not really."

"I see….."

Argh! What should I do now…..?

I don't think train is still being operated at the time like this.

Hm….

Seeing my worried face, Saori offered me.

"Why don't you just stay overnight?"

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Then, with pleasure."

I accepted without any further consideration because…. it is better than staying outside.

But I will need to tell mom about it.

To mom:  
Toniight I'll be staying at a friend's house.

**Bizz*Bizz***

From mom:  
Okay, but make sure you return tomorrow morning, we'll be going home.

**Tack*Tack*Tack***

Suddenly, the door was being knocked from the outside.

"You may come in."

**Ktack***

A butler entered.

"Ojou-sama, dinner is ready."

"…"

A real butler? I didn't see him around when I was entering the house with Kaori.

"Yea, I'm coming."

She looked at me and held my hand.

"Let's go Satoshi."

…..

This chance may come only once in a lifetime…. For an average kid like me.

I'm impressed because for the first time, I had a lavish dinner. I would thought this dinner cost more than the price of my clothes.

"Tonight, Satoshi would be staying overnight here."

Saori told to the butler.

"Understood, I'll prepare a room."

"Are? We are not going to sleep together?"

I tried to tease her.

After hearing the statement, her face became red.

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?! Of-of course we wouldn't!"

"But you said it."

"Wh-when?! Pervert!"

Haha, cute.

I might fall for her.

"Understood, enjoy your night Ojou-sama."

Suddenly, the butler had spoken.

"Eh?"

…..

After the remark, Saori didn't even show any resistance…. Just kept quiet, blushing….

Ultimately, we would be sleeping in the same room, the room we used to sit and talk.

….

Midnight had passed.

"Are you sleeping yet, Satoshi?"

And we were about to sleep, Saori was on the bed… while me… also on the bed but at the side which was far away since the bed was big enough for four people.

Our body wasn't facing each other…. Laying our body by side.

"Nah, why don't you do it now, I'm tired."

"Will you ever come here again and play with me?"

"I don't know."

"Um….."

…

She must be a little lonely… or more than that.

"Don't worry, your sister soon will play together with you."

"What makes you say so….?"

"You will figure it out… later."

"I think it's impossible….. nee-san is an hyperactive person, she likes to do many things… especially outdoors activities."

"I know that… but she made something valuable… just for you."

Night…. it was so dark. The lamp had switched off.

But we could see the light of the moon shined through the window.

"You know…."

"What?"

"You are my first male friend I have made…. In my life."

"Oh… then it's good for you."

"You're not happy…?"

"Not really, it's normal for me."

"I see."

But those simple words, were spoken with a disappointment… in a happiness.

"Let's just go sleep, I need to wake up early tomorrow."

…..

**Chirp*Chirp***

It's morning, the summer sun had started to wildly radiate on our skin.

And I'm presently scolding Saori's sister.

"What the hell were you doing yesterday?! Weren't you supposed to take me home?"

"Relax, I just got my hand full overtime. My bad."

If apologizing could solve anything, then this world won't be needing cops! Damn it.

"Ma…. Let's just leave it be."

Saori tried to appease me.

I turned my head toward Saori.

"Oh, by the way Saori… do you want to read the next volume of the novel?"

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it." She said it with a bright smile.

"I see….. Well then, goodbye."

I got on Kaori's bike and left.

"Goodbye…. See you."

A vain hope…. That you could see me again in the future, but… who knows?

…

Before leaving our one week-rented apartment, I met with Kurusu and Sanada together with Kaori.

Beside me, there was Ayase holding my hand.

"You are really leaving?" asked Kurusu with a sad face.

"Yea, don't worry…. We will meet in somewhere else."

"Really?"

"No."

"Uu…. You are really mean."

She gasped some air and continued.

"Well, that's Satoshi-kun for me…. Goodbye, Ayase." She said while waving her hand, looking at my sister.

"Goodbye, Kurusu-onee-chan."

"Stay well Hoshino's customer." Sanada sent off his last words.

"Oh, I forgot boy… thank you for playing with my cute little sister." Kaori thanked me.

"Nah, it's nothing."

Oh, yea, I need to find out about Kirara.

"Say, in any case, do you guys have any news about Kirara?"

Everybody remained quiet….. only smiles were shown to me.

"Hm?"

Still, no answer.

"Boy, get your act together."

She put both her hands on my shoulder as she was encouraging me.

What is she talking about?

Their reaction toward me is weird... and left me with a puzzle of life which is hard to be solved.

…

And so, my family and I departed from the apartment to return to our normal double storey house.

In the end, I couldn't contact Kirara nor get any clues about her and her sister.

Maybe I won't be seeing her… ever again….


	10. Chapter 10 : Master X Servant

Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this game?!

I'm getting the same bad ending…. All over again!

I have chosen a variety of routes already…. Seems like I'm stuck into something.

And what was the company thinking when making the game? Prepared a route that end up with killing….

Are you trying to give your customer a trauma?!

Enough of this crap!

I stood up from my pc's chair and laid on the bed.

"Ah…. I'm bored."

Thanks to that crappy game, I have lost my mood to play games any longer.

"What should I do now….? Maybe I will take a nap."

As I closed my eyes for a few seconds….

**Bizz*Bizz***

Huh.

Someone's calling…..

**Tik***

"Hello."

"Oh~ that was fast for you to pick up the phone."

It was Kaori.

"Makishima-san eh? So, do you have any business? I don't have time to deal with you."

"Ma, don't be stiff. You are free, aren't you?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Sleeping people always free, don't they?"

"What….?"

"You sound sleepy…. Haha, don't tell me you are just awake? It's afternoon already."

"N-no, I was just about to go to sleep!"

"Well, just 'about', so it's the beginning of free time. Come here at waterpark near the town of Chiba."

"Wa-it!"

**Tik***

**…**

"What day is it?"

I look around and observe each of my stuff. There's a pc still playing the main menu of the recent game, wardrobe, alarm clock and the parcel of the bracelet I just bought in the comicket.

Oh, yea…. I haven't give it to mom yet. But never mind, I will do it later.

I took a calendar standing on my desk and flicked it until I found my current date.

"Oh, it's Monday."

Monday? I think I'm forgetting something important yet not necessary to remember it.

Well, maybe just a promised I just happened to refuse it. Let's just move on.

I changed to my casual clothes and led to downstairs.

On my way, I saw mother was watching the television in the living room…. Alone.

"Where's Ayase?" I asked her.

Usually, Ayase will be spending time together with mother during a time like this…. And this makes me puzzled.

"Oh, she went out to play with her friends." She replied after drinking a glass of ice tea.

"Hm…"

It's rare to see Ayase's out with friends or…. Am I the only one never knows about it?

I need to hand over the bracelet….. nah…. after I get back.

"I'll be going out now."

"Have a nice trip."

**Ktack***

Chiba Town, it's not so far away, so I just walked to it…. together…. with the hotness of the summer.

"It's hot…. Even though it's almost October now."

I'm having hard time here, enduring the heat…. I'd better get something good that worth my time!

….

At the park, I saw people were setting up their equipment for a photo shoot. A photographer was preparing a camera on a stander….. the scenario of the place was modified.

And a few vans were parked near them.

These things which at first, didn't concern me.

Suddenly, a voice whose I might know called for me.

"Aragaki Satoshi-kun!"

I looked around searching for the source of the voice…. it was Fujima Misaki.

She whispered to her assistant for a while and came to greet me.

"Come on. Hurry up."

She grabbed my hand tried to drag me over somewhere else.

"Wa-wait! I'm here for someone else."

"Are? Didn't you promise to come here on this day?"

"Hah?"

Did I? Seriously?

Hm….

_"Anyway, do you have some free time next week on Monday?"_

_"Are you sure? I'm going to show you something interesting, you'll regret if you are not coming."_

_"I know you will come anyway, if you do. Come at the nearby waterpark from your house. See you"_

….

So, it's this day….?

But I got an appointment with Kaori.

"Ah, sorry for that. I can't, I have another business here."

"If you are talking about Makishima-san, it won't be a problem."

"How do you know her?"

"Because I was the one who asked her to persuade you to come here."

Another black conspiracy to trick me….

That woman…. Wasting my energy and time for an unknown activity I have yet to be asked for.

Sigh.

"So… what am I going to do now?"

"Get into the van and get changed."

She pointed her finger toward a particular van.

"Get changed….? To what?!"

"Just go, you will know after that."

And so, I did what she asked me to do, getting into the van.

The inner side of the van was packed with many clothes, makeup equipment, wigs and a few chairs and tables.

I randomly met a person…. A woman. I could hardly see her face properly as it was rather dark in here.

"Nice to meet you…. Are you Aragaki Satoshi-san?" she asked me politely.

"Ah… yea."

"Please change into this."

She showed me a hanged well-made black butler outfit. Probably it costs a lot to get it on one's hand.

Why butler..? Do I need to serve somebody?

And it'll be terrible if I were to scratch or torn it.

"Um… what if I accidently ruin the outfit?"

I asked the woman to get a wise confirmation.

"Don't worry, the company will pay for it on whatever happened."

Good, now I can do the yet to-be-known task that was given to me.

"Then, strip now."

…..

"Eh? Right here?"

"Yea, at ease because the van is an enclosed area."

"N-no, no, no, that's not a problem!"

"Hm?" she asked me with an innocent face.

"I'm a male!" I asserted.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, it's not like you know how to wear this outfit."

Although it's true…..! I'd rather learn to wear it myself instead of letting a woman wear it for me! It's so embarrassing!

"Well then, let's get into it."

She got herself closer to me and forcefully stripped me… with those playful smiles….

"Ah….!?"

I felt like I've been violated….

…

….

I was little bit blushing…. Couldn't tell if my red face was noticeable.

"Done."

Lastly, she tied a red ribbon under my neck.

"Next, sit here, I need to do some makeup."

Seeing the prepared full-fledge make up equipment on the table, I asked.

"I've been wondering… are you a makeup artist?"

"Yup, I work for the Eternal Blue."

"I see."

I obediently did as she asked me.

"Close your eyes, you don't want the brush to sweep it."

I closed my eyes, felt how the brush was sweeping all over my face…. Suddenly, she paused for a while…. quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her while my eyes were closed.

"May I flick over your bang for a moment, it's interrupting the process."

"Oh, I don't mind. Go ahead."

After getting my permission, she did so… but she stopped while her hand stayed still on holding my bang.

Her reaction was the same as Kirara's when she's looking at my uncovered face.

"You are really…." She hummed.

"Could you hurry up?" I asserted her because I was kinda hate it when people do this to me.

"I apologize…." She then continued her work.

…..

"I'm finished, you may open your eyes now."

I looked myself into the mirror…. Surprisingly, I wasn't my actual normal self.

My hair was combed neatly…. Held using a gel. My face was whiter than usual, quite handsome if we make a closer look…. Almost like a model.

"Is this really me….?"

"Yea, cool isn't it? Hehe."

"Ak… uh… shut up! So, what do I do next?"

"Get down and go meet Fujima-sensei."

"Got it."

…

"Hoo~ You are good as I expected."

Fujima complimented me as soon as I went to meet her.

"Then, what do you want me to do in this disguised model appearance?"

"Come here, I'll introduce you to the photographer."

The moment we approached the photographer, a girl in a dress appeared. At first, it was a girl I wasn't supposed to know as I hardy recognize her.

When I tried to take a closer look, our eyes met. With a shocking expression she raised her voice.

"Mas….ter?!"

What did I hear? Master? Who is this girl anyway?

Only Kirara would call me… eh wait…

Could it be….?

"Kirara?"

She is not the Kirara I used to see, her hair was let down… revealing her true long hair instead of twintails.

And the high class dark blue dress and perfect heel shoes she's wearing giving me a completely different view and impression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her surprisingly.

"No idea, I was told by Makishima that I could do something good here to ease my mind."

I quickly turned my head toward Fujima and asked.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"Ara? Didn't I tell you?"

"No! Never!"

"Ma, calm down, you'll be getting into the photo shoot together with her for our magazine…. We're making a special edition of it... The theme is Lady and The Servant. I guarantee you'll be popular."

She explained the details proudly to me.

That doesn't settle things down!

Let's breathe some air and rethink….

"Just my thought… but, is it Makishima's doing…?"

"That's right, in exchange of persuading you, she asked me to let the girl join the session too."

…..

That means, Makishima had known our problem for a quite time ago and is trying to get us together..?

So, the random farewell smiles were showed to me was actually the sign of "I've set up everything, the rest is up to you."…. kinda like that?

Hm….

Anyway, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone.

"I'm not doing this for nothing right?"

"Of course not, we'll pay you…. How about six?"

"Thousand?"

"Hundred thousand."

Wow, that's quite a lot for just standing there and let your pictures be taken.

"Alright, deal. Let's get started."

I tried to approach Kirara… but she was trying to avoid me.

Crap, this is yet another problem for me, the last incident might have affected her…. Making her a sulking little girl.

_"Okay! Stand right there and make a suitable pose!"_

A shout struck from the photographer who was ready to do his job.

I need to do something about this….

So I got myself closer to her.

Seeing me coming, she turned her body away from me.

Sigh.

I gasped some air, put my mouth near her left ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…. So forgive me."

"Is it… true?"

She asked me my confirmation…. Slowly…

"Yah… I've repent on what I had done. I swear I'll never make it happen again."

Although I don't know what I was wrong for.

"Then… take responsibility…" she demanded… half-sulk.

"How….?"

"You think for yourself."

That's a selfish request… well, let's just see.

Butler… Lady and The Servant….?

…..

I get it!

"How about… for the whole day, I'll accompany you… becoming your faithful butler?"

"…."

She kept quiet.

"Well, it's decided…. Nice to meet you, ojou-sama."

I pulled her hand gently… and slowly kissed it.

I have no idea why I did this…. Maybe I was just desperate to make up with her.

"Ah… um wha-!"

**Kcak***

_"That's nice! Keep it up!"_ the photographer gave us a good sign.

Seemed like our scene had been caught up in the camera…. Without our intention.

"See, what you have done! It's the end…. The embarrassing scene will be published in the magazine!"

"Well, it can't be helped, let's just do it till the end."

She was blushing for a moment….

"Um… I got it… mas….ter."

"I'm the servant right now… just call me Satoshi."

"Alright… Sa… Sa…. Satoshi…." She gradually smiled happily.

"Next, we'll make a normal one. You sit on the prepared lavish chair and I'll just stand beside you."

**Kcak***

After that, we did variety type of duet posing…. Normal, elegant, romantic, lovers…. And the last on….

…

_"This will the last one! Maybe you both could go for a kiss!"_

The photographer gave us his further request to complete this session.

"Wa-wait, wait… a kiss? There's no way…"

I turned my head to look at Kirara.

She was embarrassing really hard… just like the moment when she kissed my forehead.

"It's okay…. I can do… that…" she murmured while looking at the ground.

Ugh… are you sure…? I'll be taking your first kiss you know?

….

"…."

"If anything happen… I won't any longer take the responsibility…." I whispered to her.

Our face… was getting closer to each other… while our hand was gently hugging opposite's body…..

I could feel her red lips was about to touch mine…. Getting our heart to beat even faster than normal.

And… we kissed.

….

**Kcak* Kcak* Kcak***

Our pictures were taken continuously… for at least one minute.

…...

"….."

"….."

_"Alright! That was nice! Good work! We'll end it here!"_

….

"I'm sorry… for letting your first kiss fell on this inhuman person."

"Um, um" she shook her head twice, then she continued.

"It's okay…. I'm actually, kinda happy…. And you are nice person since you have repent on what you had done."

"Oh, really? I regret letting mine lost to you."

"Mean!"

And thus, we got ourselves like in the back then… while laughing "hahaha" together…. Grateful for the relationship we had made up.

It took quite a lot of time to finish up the photo shoot.

"Good work you two."

Suddenly, Fujima came to us while the other staffs were packing up their equipment.

"Good, may I get my payment and go home now?"

"No, wait. It's not done yet."

"What!?"

"That just one session… there's another to be performed."

I'm pretty tired right now…. Even just standing still with a girl.

She took out her phone and said.

"Wait for a moment, I'll send a manager and a driver for you guys because I have other works to be settled off."

"Nah, no… don't worry, just send us the driver and the schedule… I'll manage it myself."

"Eh… are you sure?"

"Yea…. Don't underestimate me, I could at least do an adult's job."

"Well then, I'll put my trust on you."

**Tik* Tik***

Her phone was dialled to call someone…. Maybe her inferior.

While she was busy talking to them, I reprimanded Kirara.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea… I'm used to it."

"I doubt you'll be changing to a different outfit at least for this day."

"Don't mind me… but are really sure that you could manage us properly?"

"Heh, like I said, it'll be trouble if someone is underestimating me…. I could do the job. I'll show you how 'butler' does his work for his ojou-sama." I said proudly.

…..

Silence…

**Tik***

Fujima had done her calling.

"The driver will be here soon… and here the schedule."

She handed me a few pieces of paper clipped together that were given by one of the staff.

"Let's see…."

Are you serious… we will almost never have any break time… no…. I think not at all… until midnight.

It's not like we'll be traveling, just stay in the same building… wearing a different clothes.

"How about it? Do you think you could do it?"

"I'll try somehow…. By the way, is it alright to capture a kiss scene, I mean, it's for the teen magazine right?"

"I told you that this will be a special edition, no problem."

"I see…."

"Good, I'll leave now, bye!"

Fujima left the scene with her car.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, a car arrived to pick us up.

"Is this Aragaki Satoshi-san and Hoshino Kirara-sana?" the driver came to get us.

"Yea."

"Please get in the car. Which is the next location?"

I checked the schedule twice, it's now almost 6 p.m.

"Eternal Blue Company Studio….."

"Understood."

…..

In the car….

"Say, driver-san, what is this studio?" Kirara suddenly asked the driver out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's the place for the models to perform their jobs…. It's quite convenient since they've prepared the outfit they wanted to promote in the magazine."

He gave us a detailed explanation.

After 15 minutes of driving…. Finally we arrived at the building….

Not to mention… it's a huge building I'd ever entered to.

"Is this their Headquarter?" I asked the driver before getting off the ride.

"That's not it, maybe I could say…. It's just the representative for the real Headquarter in Europe."

How big is that I wonder?

….

As soon as we entered….

"Oh! You are here! Must be Aragaki-san and Hoshino-san?"

We were welcomed by a female staff.

"Yea."

"Please come this way."

And so we followed the staff deeper into the building…. Going inside the studio for a photographing.

**Ktack***

"Please change into these!"

"…."

There were at least 30 sets of butler and lady outfit.

"Do I need to get changed on each of this….?"

"Yeah and we need to finish it by today. The way to wear it may have you known it?"

"No problem."

I've the idea on how to wear the butler outfit by observing the earlier process. It's not really that complicated, almost as the same as usual working clothes.

"Please change now, I'll help Hoshino-san instead."

…

"May I ask….?"

"Um?"

"Here?"

"Yup, what's wrong?"

"…."

"Ohh! Sorry, we've only this changing room that is the nearest to the studio. Usually, we only pick models amongst girls, just today, it's an exceptional. We have no other different changing room. You may use the corner side of the room… it'll block the sight."

With risks…

After we changed into our second outfit, the staff left us for a couple of few minutes before starting the next session.

Mine was actually the same as the last one I wore… except it's white. For Kirara's, totally different, colour and design.

"Say, Satoshi…."

"What is it ojou-sama?"

"The midnight, will be the end of our master servant relationship right?"

"Probably."

"I want you to accompany me as Aragaki Satoshi, could you?"

What's with that twisted words?

"Sure, it's still a day off tomorrow."

"Hm…." She nodded slowly.

**Ktack***

"Get ready now!"

"Coming…. Let's go Satoshi." She looked at me and held my hand.

…

We continued our once in a lifetime job… a perfect miraculous event that was set up just for us.

Until…. Midnight, as planned, it had ended.

We received our payment… the value was high as promised.

…..

It's cold… but not cold as winter night. At the time, Kirara and I were strolling around in the city of Chiba in our casual clothes.

Hardly seeing any other people….

And the train for the day had stopped being operated.

"What should we do now? The transport isn't available for now."

"I don't know…."

"You might want to contact your parent… especially that father of yours."

"Don't worry, Kurara must have done something."

As for mine, I have messaged them beforehand… so no worries.

I looked around….

And saw a hotel…. Full of light as it's welcoming their customers.

"How about we rent a hotel?"

"Wha-wha-what are you thinking!?"

"Finding a place to sleep tonight….?"

"Ah… oh….." she lowered her voice.

Her face became red… embarrassed on what had she said.

"Heh, what were you thinking? Dirty minded."

"It-it's not like that, master who the one said weird thing!"

Is staying in a hotel weird?

Seriously, I merely want to let my body rest…. It's so tired.

"Anyway, let's just rent for a night."

"Okay."

And so, we went for a rent in a hotel. Probably a four stars hotel cause the fee is quite expensive.

**Ktack***

Two single beds... Great, now I can sleep peacefully without worrying a girl who will be sleeping together.

We went straight for a sleep…. A bed for each.

When I was about to fall asleep, I felt my blanket was moving as some other person was trying to sleep beside me.

It's dark in here... as the lamp had been switched off.

So, I don't know who's doing that.

The only person could do it is...I think it's Kirara…..

"Wh-what are you doing?" I shouted in a whisper.

I could feel her hands were slowly clinging on my body.

"Master…."

"Ha?"

My heart is beating even faster.

"I…"

What is she trying to say?

"…."

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11 : Secret Adaptation

It's early morning…. Around 1 a.m. I assume. Nonetheless, almost every human has closed their eyes to meet the sun on the next day.

And yet I'm here… with my eyes wide opened, shocked by my current condition.

I dare not to move nor blatantly speak anything what's on my mind as it may cause the situation to go any worse.

My eyes…. are restlessly rolling around as to see something to ease it… but it was hopeless for I can see nothing.

My heart is pumping at its abnormal speed… dealing with the overexcitement and embarrassing moment.

I shouldn't have any more energy to put up any action, involuntary or none…. but...

"You are sleep talking…. Aren't you?" I asked her timidly….

"Of course not…. I'm actually serious." She whispered me in a very erotic way.

Her hug is becoming outrageously tighter…. Making her breast to push closer against the back of my body.

"Oi, oi…. Your breast…."

"I don't mind…."

She pressed her breast even stronger. As to assert me into her words, she repeated…

"Once again I tell you…. I love you master…. Please go out with me."

I wasn't expecting this kind of event to occur…. I'm now starting to regret on the idea I recommended to stay in a hotel for the night.

This unexpected plot… I'd better give her a proper answer so that the last disputed tragedy won't be happening again.

"I'm not sure about this… but…."

"What is it?"

I gasped some air and continued….

"Could you give me some time to think….?"

"How long is that?"

How long should it be? And I rather don't want to say carelessly like "I reject you" as I'm afraid to get slapped by her… that strong hand…..

Or perhaps… I would be killed, here in the room.

"How about… the next time we meet?"

"Why…. Mind if I know the answer?"

"Sorry… I'm not ready yet… mentally I mean."

"Hm… I got it, I'll wait…."

That time… will be a random moment happen in my life. It should be much easier if I just avoid meeting her….

…..

Okay, let's just do that for the time being.

"Thank you for understanding…. And one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Could you move now? I'm not in a comfortable position."

"I refuse."

"What?! Oi!"

"Hehe…."

She laughed quietly, ignoring my demand…. And soon after that, she fell asleep beside me with her hand stayed still hugging my body tightly…. As she won't be releasing me any time now.

I'm tired…. And in addition to this, I'm exhausted now…. So I just ignored the fact what she's doing to me and went to sleep.

….

…

I woke up…. With my eyes hardly to be opened. Half-closing it as to endure the bright light radiated from the sun through the window.

**Shhhssss***

I heard the water is massively dropping from the bathroom…. Someone is taking a shower.

My head is feeling hazy…. What happened last night?

As soon as I remembered, my face went red.

"Damn it…. That Kirara, teasing me using her advantageous of the gender…."

She's taking a shower, a morning shower probably. I could peep on her… no, might as well just openly invade the bathroom and see her naked…. but I cancelled my absurd idea.

If she screams it'll be bad.

Calmly, I took my phone and looked at the time.

"10 in the morning eh….."

I'm still sleepy but we've got to leave now because the reservation of the room will be ended soon.

**Zrrreccckkk***

I heard the bathroom door slide open.

"Ahhhh! So refreshing, you see, I didn't get the chance to take a bath yesterday."

She explained her circumstance while standing in a bathrobe and wiping her wet hair using a towel.

"Oh, really? That's good, well then let's just go."

I told her expressionlessly while keeping away my phone in the pocket.

Although normal guy would get excited over the situation…. seeing a girl after she took a bath, but I didn't….

As far as the situation goes, she could sense how irritated I am now.

"A…re… you mad….?" She asked me sarcastically guilty.

"That's not it, I'm not mad, just pissed off."

"Eh… isn't that the same thing…." She felt even guiltier and laughed wryly.

Without the intention of keeping the conversation any longer, I told her….

"Whatever, get changed now, I'll be waiting outside."

I left the room and walked my way to the main counter. The atmosphere in here feels so nice, with an unknown smell but fragrant lingering around.

I let my body sat on one of the sofa prepared for the guests… touching my hips on the soft cushion.

I gasped the air slowly…. And let it out as smooth as the inhalation, releasing my stress away and refreshing my mind.

I took my time rethinking… maybe on the early stage, I was too cruel toward Kirara, and I should apologize later.

…..

Time had passed… too much as my time was wasted. Wasting time is not a liking to any other people.

It had been 1 hour already, giving me the opportunity to do nothing…

"The hell is she doing? She's late."

After a few moments of bragging….

"Sorry, sorry! Did you wait?"

Kirara appeared from the lift with her casual clothes.

"Don't ask an obvious question! Surely I waited!"

That scolding had startled her as she closed her eyes quickly for a second.

"Ah… really sorry… you must be angry about yesterday…"

She apologized while looking at the ground.

That's right, I'm the one should send the apology.

"About that… hm… maybe I was over the heel, so, sorry…"

"Oh…. Okay, but it was also my fault for teasing you haha."

She returned to her normal self.

"Ugh… why the hell did you do that?"

"Haha, of course it was a joke."

We talked like we were joking…. Pretended that it wasn't serious thing. We both knew that it could change our future…. Our fate, but maybe…. Kirara was just the one who played along with me.

"By the way, what took you so long?!"

"Ara, never heard that a lady need time for their own?"

"NO, don't ask me something that is out of the order of the world."

"Hehe…I was on a phone, talking too much until it was already late before I knew it."

"Unimportant?"

"Absolutely!" she smiled as she was having fun.

"…..!?"

Haaa….. I might lose my energy for today because of the shouting I possibly make like a crazy little kid….

Let's calm down and stop dealing with her.

Sigh.

"Anyway, let's return the key and go back home."

After we returned the key, we went straight to the train station to send Kirara off.

I did a lot of thinking…. Considering the authenticity of Kirara's confession.

What if she was serious? And is waiting for my answer….

Whatever decision I will make, it'll definitely make a huge shift in my life….. accept it to be a lover, or reject it to a horrific possibility…. She and I never meet…. Merely a stranger.

Argh! Dilemma is one of the toughest thing for me to handle…. Or I am weak to it.

"We are here." Kirara reproved me as soon as we entered the entrance of the station.

"Ak… uh….."

"What are you spacing out for?"

"N-nah, no… nothing."

"Ah, it's Kurara."

She looked at a particular waiting bench, then she continued.

"Please wait here for a moment."

She rushed herself to Kurara's position and had a little talk which only the involved would know.

….

Time passed by….

I never tried to care on whatever the conversation they held so I was just standing there with clueless ideas lingering in my head.

After they finished it, Kurara handed over a plastic bag to Kirara.

Then, Kirara ran to me, holding the given plastic bag.

"Here." She tried to pass the bag to me.

"What is this?"

"My maid outfit."

"Hah?! Why would you give it to me?"

"I lend it to you…. Give it to me back the time we meet again."

"Why again, you do this much…. It's not like we won't-"

"Lie!"

Ugh… what? Why in the world she suddenly becomes so angry?

"If you mind…. May I….?"

"I can feel it….."

"Feel…. What….?"

"You planned to stop meeting me right?!"

Once again she raised her voice…. This time with a drop of tear.

How the hell she knows about that? Is she an esper?

"I…." I'm at loss of words.

"You can't deny it?"

"Nor I can admit it."

"Then accept this and promise me…. That you will meet me as a man, and give me a proper answer…."

This girl…. She's serious about that, I can't take this lightly. But…. Even so, you could have given me different item instead of the outfit….. doesn't it make me look like a pervert?

"I got it, I promise…. So please stop yourself from crying….and may I get another thing instead….?"

"Why? Don't you like maid?"

"Oi, don't say like I have a maid fetish!"

"Well, whatever…. Take this, it's not like you will wear it yourself, unless you are full-fledged hentai…. Haha!"

Ugh, do you really want to tease me that bad? I'll show you the way!

"Nop, I will."

"Huh, really?"

She took a step backward…. Shielding her mouth using the back of her hand with a disgusting face.

"Quit overreacting!"

I hope no one hears or sees our weird conversation…. Or else.

I took a look around, confirming any staggering behaviour…. Thank god there was none.

Fuuh….

"I'll take care of this and return it to you like how it's supposed to be… please, can you go now?"

"Haha…. But before that… may I get a farewell kiss?"

"Stop it, it's a public area here and we aren't dating yet to nonchalantly kiss each other!"

"Ceh~ Selfish."

Why?

"Ahh, go now… you are getting even more hellish annoying!"

"Hehe! Bye~ Master."

She waved her hand as she walked together with Kurara… entering the train with a bright smile.

I did nothing… just standing there and sending her off with an unsatisfying face.

Now, my life returns to normal like how it should be.

….

"I'm home!"

"Oh, welcome back Satoshi. There's a mail for you. I put it on the table."

Huh, a mail? What is it about I wonder?

I got my hand on it and took a look at the cover of the envelope.

MediAscii….? What does a famous publishing company have something to do with me? This thing is giving me a lot of questions which need to be answered as quickly as possible.

I nicely opened the envelope, reducing any possible damage and took out the content.

"Let's see…."

A Demand for the Continuation of Volume 4.

….

The content…. Left me even more puzzled. Do you know why?

Because I don't have any memory regarding the fact that my novel had been adapted into anime, and out of that it's an anime movie which they are having a hard time releasing the next chapter due the pressure from fan keep telling them to release it as soon as possible.

"What the hell is this? Are they mistaking me with other person?"

No, no…. this pen name, this title are indeed a creation of mine.

I think I've overlooked something…. Let's try to remember it.

Hm…

…

Oh! I get it now, it's during my date with Kurara, at the time when we were deciding on which movie to watch.

Kurara suggested to watch a certain movie… yes, it is The Broken Right Eye which I happened to reject it.

I was considering the movie to be false… or rather I didn't know how to react after seeing the movie with the same name.

Right now, I'm too curious, I will definitely kill to know the details. So, I read every tiny part of the content until I found any legit clue for this issue.

Then I saw their contact number.

"Perfect."

I took out my phone and dialed the written number.

**Tik*Tik*Tik***

"Hello, is this MediAscii?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is Maigawara Toshi, I just received the mail…. I'd like to speak with the person in charge."

That's my pen name.

"Maigawara-sensei….? Oh! We've been waiting for you, much apologies but the person is currently unavailable. We'll set up an appointment if sensei agrees?"

"Yah, sure that'll also be nice."

"So, when it'll be? We'll find the time."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…. I understand. Please wait a minute."

I heard the staff was talking to someone, but it was unclear and it didn't get to catch my attention.

My hand was unrested, eagerly waiting for the reply.

"…"

"Thanks for waiting. The appointment will be at 3 in the evening tomorrow, it is possible for sensei?"

"Yes, no problem."

"Then, we're looking forward to meet you."

"Thank you for your hard work."

**Tik***

Fuuuh…

I laid my body on the sofa, felt the pleasantness of resting after walking for a long period.

Seeing me with in comfort, mother gently came and served me.

"Ara, you seems tired, here…. Here, have some ice tea."

"Thanks a lot."

This is truly paradise, being kindly treated by my mother on a good weather. I slowly took the glass of tea and sucked it through the straw…. with freshness.

"By the way, whom are you talking to?"

"…"

I'd better keep this thing a secret as I will find the culprit who dared to stick his nose into my business without permission….. myself.

"Friends."

"Hmm…."

She glared at me as she was suspecting something.

"What….?"

"Nothing, be sure to clean up after you finish drinking."

She left me and casually went to her room.

That was close…. Her eyes are sharp as always….no, maybe her instinct?

"What's the matter onii-chan? Making that serious face…"

Suddenly I heard Ayase's voice. She was slowly entering the living room in her pajamas.

"Eh Ayase, did you just wake up? It's almost evening now."

"Ah… yea, Ahhh….haaa…."

She countlessly covered her mouth as she yawned so hard.

"I'm pretty exhausted, I overworked yesterday."

"What did you do? Weren't you just going out with friends?"

"Something outrageous came up… about that… onii-chan please hear me out!"

"Don't want."

"Ehh? Why? I thought you have returned to be the onii-chan you used to be!"

"I've no idea what you are talking about, not at all."

I stood up and washed up the glass in the sink…. Then I put it in the proper place.

"I'm disappointed." She weakened her neck position as she was pulling a long face.

"Stop it, what a sore-eyes." I knocked her head gently.

"Ouch, it hurts….."

"Stop lying, I barely put any energy into it."

"Uu….." she sulked like a pampered little girl.

My relationship with Ayase is getting better time by time, but still, I won't return to my old self. I'll keep my apprehension to the least, for a better life…. None.

But my feeling as a brother has come back, I want to spend my time as much as possible with my cute little sister.

"Oh yea, Ayase…." I stopped my step to tell her something.

"Yes, onii-chan?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Probably… No, I will!" she shook her head enthusiastically.

"Well good. Go out with me tomorrow."

"Ah… eh…. A date with onii-chan….?"

She made a timid-looking face as she was acting embarrassingly…. Nonetheless, she must be thinking the date between a girlfriend and a boyfriend.

"I've changed my mind, I'd better go by myself."

"Wait, wait onii-chan…. Can't you keep up with your little sister's play?!"

"Oh, you were acting…. Sorry, For sure, I'll really go out alone."

"Eh! Wa-wait! Onii-chan sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Good, 3 in the evening…. Before that, don't bother me."

"Eee onii-chan! At least read the atmosphere! Bueetee!"

She mocked me with her tongue spitted out.

"I don't know. NOR I want to know."

I replied her sarcastically while continuing to walk the way to my room. Eventually, I'll just kill times by playing games.

…

…

The planned day and time had come…. Presently, we're searching for the company's building which is the address was written on the mail. Easy enough, we found it because it's too much as an eye catcher….. a really huge building.

I entered through the entrance…. Feeling the cool breeze from inside blown our face. We led ourselves to the main counter.

"Excuse me, I come here for an appointment as Maigawara Toshi."

"Maigawara-sensei? Are you sure…?"

After seeing my little body, the staff gradually made a change on his face.

What's with this guy? Is he disbelieving the fact that I'm the author?

"Ah, yes."

"…"

"I was told that person would come, but…."

Hesitation and unbelieving expression had been showed all over his face.

Can't you just do your freaking job and call your superior?!

I thought nothing better will happen if I ever start an argument with him…. Especially with a kid and an adult.

So, I decided to stop my wish for now and resume it on the later day.

"Never mind, sorry for interrupting your job. I'll leave now."

Together with my sister, we started to leave the building but….

"Wait!"

We heard a woman's voice….. and with a weird feeling, we turned our head.

"You must be Maigawara Toshi right?"

A woman with a short brown dressed in a pair of deep blue pants and there was a beauty mark under her left eye. Besides that, she gave off the air of being a secretary to a company or president.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm sorry for the attitude of my co-worker, I'm Iori … Setsuna. I'm the person who will organize you.

Hm? It seems like there was a slight pause when she's naming herself. Was it just my imagination that I saw she was worrying over something?

"Ah… nice to meet you, I'll be using the name Toshi."

"I apologize for this…. Are you a middle schooler?"

"That's right, well, you can stop making your surprising face. If you have the talent, you'll have your way."

"That's not what I mean….." she paused for a second.

"Hm….?"

….

"Forget it, come with me, I'll take you the office."

Thus, Ayase and I followed her to the said destination, using the lift… we went upstairs. Not to mention, we could see people were organizing, meeting and interviewing each other as they're doing their job perfectly.

While on our way, we could see anime and manga poster were patched on the walls along the entrance hall of the office.

"Wow, there are so many of them…. See onii-chan!"

Ayase's words depicted that she was surprised, in fact…. All of them are well-made. A hundred percent sure that those things could attract customers and fans.

"Ah… yea."

But those didn't have a chance to take my attention…. What I concerned the most was the illustration I made for my novel, printed into one the hot anime of the season.

The hell with that….

Of course I am surprised but I could still keep my normal self, decided not to snap in such a public place.

And we entered an area which has fewer people in it.

"Please sit."

There's a few chairs and a table prepared as it designed exceptionally for an interviewing. We sat at the opposite direction of Iori-san.

"Before we start, may I know who's beside you?"

"This…. Is someone who you don't need to pay attention for, she's just accompanying me."

Hearing this statement, Ayase seemed to be a little mad…. But not enough to frighten me. So I just had to pretend not to notice it.

"I see, then… what type of inquiry we'll start with?"

"First of all, do you believe me?"

"Yes…. Hardly….. but I will try."

"If that so, you should loosen your stiff face. Are you hiding something?"

"Wh-What makes you think so… "

This is not going anywhere, I'm more curious about her rather than my novel. Her behavior is normal but her face is taking the other way.

"Hm… tell me your full name."

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"Nah… I just heard the Iori part, but another 'two' was unclear."

"Ah… eh?"

Bingo. She's now panicked, I don't know what was for though. Her face tightened up incredibly and was showing a stiff smile. Soon after, she quickly tried to recover.

She gasped some air and continued.

"That is what I'm afraid for…. He said you are sharp and told me not to act strangely, my name is Iori Fate Setsuna…."

"Fate….?"

What is this cool name? Where do I get it? Ha ha! Bullshit!

"Okay, nice pen name, are you an author or something?"

"I-it's my real name."

Hm?

"Seriously?"

"Iori Fate Setsuna' is my real name, I'm serious! Terrible, isn't it?! It's a name that shows up a lot in anime and light novels, isn't it?! But what can I do when my parents decide to name me like that…?! I'm only three-quarters Japanese! I also think it's an embarrassing name…"

That was long…. Her characteristic has suddenly changed from mature working woman to a sulking little girl.

But….

"Well, Fate-chan."

"Oy! Di-didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard it. That's why I called you Fate-chan, it's your name, isn't it?"

"At least call me Setsuna!"

"I refuse, it will make me feel awkward to call older girl by their name."

"If you call me Fate-chan, then it'll apply to me!"

"Serves you right! That's the consequence for tricking me!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Hah? Truth in your face! Although I'm a kid, I'm not that dumb to fall for that.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan…." Suddenly Ayase called me.

"Hm?"

"I think this one-chan is telling the truth."

"Why do you think so?"

Within a confident facial expression, she pointed her finger toward Iori's face.

"Because….. she got her tears fell off…."

I quickly turned my sight to her.

"..."

Erk? … I might agree with Ayase…..

"Okay, I got it, I got it. I believe you and I won't call you Fate-chan anymore."

After hearing my apology, she took out her handkerchief and wiped off her tiny tears on her face.

"Thank you… let's proceed….."

Fuuh, what the hell with this mid 20 woman, her action doesn't match her appearance.

…..

At the time when I tried to ask her the real problem, another woman interrupted us.

"Ohh…. You are Maigawara Toshi yea?"

I could tell that the woman had a very sadistic face, her face was normal for me…. Not ugly nor cute nor beautiful…. She had rather short hair and wearing a pair of glass with her sharp-looking eyes.

Her presence... somehow doesn't suit my liking. And automatically triggered my thought to drive her away.

"That's right, do you have any business with me?"

I asked her in an irritated tone.

"Hea….. you're really a kid with a tough personality….. just like he said…."

What is she talking about?

"Care to explain? What do you mean by 'he'"

And I just noticed that Iori was also saying 'he said'.

"Do you even know how did your novel get adapted into anime?"

"Nah, not really… that's why I'm here…. To learn it."

She made a playful smile before continuing.

"It was your father."

Huh?!

* * *

P/S: There are three depictions of Iori Fate Setsuna, one from the LN, one from the anime and another one from PSP games. So, I decided to take half of her personality from both LN and anime. Seems in LN she's quite cheerful girl and in anime she's a somehow serious working girl. And from the PSP, I don't know because I haven't played the game that came across her ( I just played Ayase and Kirino routes only xD). And as always reviews are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12 : Into The Past Part 1

Some people were wondering what makes me hate my damn father so much. So, let's go back into the past, two years ago…. No, more than that, the time when I'd gain my maturity when I was a kid.

Back then, I was just a normal kid. But my father was so strict, forcing me to ace in everything. He even wouldn't let me out to play with friend until I finished my homework.

I suffered in restriction since I was four years old until I was twelve. Get to the uppermost position, be the best of the best, score the number one in examination!

No rest was easily given to me, no time was spent with me…. Think only study, get everything!

Well, I could mostly do anything but not sports, I've poor athleticism. Because of my grade, I was actually a social and popular person instead of this current unfriendly, and arrogant kid.

People especially the same age as me tend to befriend with me for my outstanding brain…. But I had another factor too...which was my look.

Before I had grown a bang, I had this special look, a 'bishounen'…. because of my unique eyes. Both my eyes have different colour each. Weird isn't it? It just like in manga and anime… but I'm telling the truth.

I have a clear blue black pupil on my right and purple black on my left with both ringed with a silver line of aqueous and covered with a crystal like lens. It's very unnatural compared to the other people.

Many girls wanted me in their way, overfriendly with me just to get my attention. That's why I said I was popular. But that didn't bother me, I got along with all of them regardless who he or she is, friend, teacher, citizen and even my own parents.

Although my father was so strict, he was friendly to me like how he is to Ayase. Mother was also kind, always applauded for my achievement.

Well, she sometimes got angry and could anytime throw me directly into hell. That was and is still my fear of life.

But all those peaceful and happy life turned to be an unexpected and unacceptable life as I had discovered a truth that was planned to be kept away from me forever.

It all started when I was twelve…. Yes, that was two years ago.

That moment, father had loosen his strictness toward me…. Letting me do anything I want as long as I could maintain my grade. And it was also the time when I'd got to know my talent to draw and write.

The incident began in autumn, when I was happily reading a certain book in the living room at night. Beside me, Ayase was quietly watching the television.

Mother was cleaning up the dishes and father had just done taking the bath. He went out from the bathroom and entered the living room in his bathrobe to inform me something.

"Satoshi."

"Hm?"

I replied him without getting my eyes off the book.

"Tomorrow, after you've done your school. We'll visit the grave."

About this visit, apparently, whenever 21 October comes, we'll go visit a dead person. When I asked father "who is she?". He answered with "it's my sister."

Though, I could sense he was making up a lie, but I didn't really care.

"Okay I got it."

Seeing my normal reply, mother paused doing her work for a while and secretly stared at me with a little sad face.

"What's the matter, ka-san?"

She looked around as if she was confirming the presence of anyone else.

"You are really a good kid."

"What is ka-san talking about? Of course I am. I met oyaji's expectation to become a genius."

"I'm glad."

Then, she continued her work after letting out a slight of relief breath.

I was innocent…. Unknowing what did she mean by that.

Oh yea, the book I read was actually one the many books that had succeed to impress me. Seems like the author named herself as a girl…. So I expected the author to be a she...Her novel was amazing and her artwork was splendid.

Truly a godly masterpiece and this was how I got an inspirational to write my own novel.

"Onii-chan…." Suddenly Ayase called me from the side.

"What?'

"Is the book fun to read?"

"I don't know how to answer that… um… it's decided by the reader his or her unique self. Want to take a look?"

"No…. never mind." She said with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Making that long face."

She stopped as she was thinking for a while after hearing my question.

"About that… onii-chan…. Would you hear it?"

"Of course I would. I am your brother. Tell me everything."

"Ah… hm… I've got a problem…- No, it's my friend's."

"Go on."

"Remember the two girls that visited us the other day?"

"Um… the sisters? Those with a pinky hair?"

"Yes, I'm a friend with the little sister… but at that time, the big one just by chance hanged out with us. Recently, my friend stopped coming to school because of her sister. It has been two months."

"Do you know why is that?"

"Um, um." She shook her head of declining twice and continued.

"Some of my classmate have tried to visit her together with me… but we were immediately expelled. She refused to answer us after we forced her to do so."

"How about her parents?"

"Hopeless because her parents are currently outstation. The sisters live alone together."

I can't see any way to fix this, barging into others' business without proper preparation will be a misfortune.

"Any other clue?"

She paused a while for a thinking, slowly rubbing the remote control she was holding using both her thumbs.

"Oh! She said it has something to do with us!"

"Us?"

"Yea… she demanded that Aragaki was the one should come and visit us. Of course I did try to come, but she didn't want me…. Then it must be onii-chan!"

"Why me?"

"No idea…. But it definitely onii-chan. She only met the two of us during the visit, remember?"

"Oh, I see….."

Still, doesn't give me much sense. It's not like I was close with them…. I just met them in less than an hour and it was just a greeting.

"Alright, I'll try to do something after school tomorrow."

"Thank you and the best of luck with you. Onii-chan."

…

After class…. My classroom teacher asked me to do a favor.

"Aragaki-kun."

"Yes?"

"Could you take this handout to Nanajima Ria-chan? She's absence today."

"Who's that?"

"It's your own classmate, don't you know her?"

Who is it again? I don't remember any girl named Nanajima. Besides, I've to go to Ayase's friend's house after this.

Eh wait… shit! I forgot to ask Ayase where her friend lives. What should I do? Go back home and ask her then quickly visit her friend? No, no, there's a possibility Ayase won't be home before me.

And I need to visit the grave with the family.

"…"

Let's just delay it for the next day and deliver the handout as soon as possible.

"Yea… I don't really know her but I'll deliver it anyway."

"Thanks… here, her address."

He handed me the handout and a piece of small paper which had written an address on it.

"Yo! Aragaki, what's the matter?"

A male friend of mine reproved me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, nothing. I'll just need to deliver this thing to a girl."

"To who?"

"Nanajima Ria. Our classmate."

"Oh… it's that girl. The girl who's has been absence for two months."

"Two months? That long?"

"Um? Didn't you hear rumors about her?"

"No, not at all."

"It seems like they're having some problems. No one knows what it is…. It's still a mystery…. looks fun, doesn't it?"

"Kinda… but why don't they inform school on what is happening?"

And her problem seems familiar with Ayase's friend…. The 'two months absence' I mean.

"Who knows? But some say they are kidnapped and being hidden somewhere… then the kidnappers cut off all their contact."

Sounds like a nice drama.

"Heh, it can't be…"

"Say, how about I go together with you?"

"Nah, no need. I'll just give this to her real fast and leave."

"Ceh, I thought you plan to discover the truth using that super brain of yours."

"I'm not a detective and I got another business to attend to."

"Well, anyway. Good luck. I'll go home first, bye!" He left me while waving her hand.

…

"It should be around here."

I read the address countless times just to confirm its position. I'd better make sure of it instead of getting the wrong house.

"Is this?"

But I still couldn't believe my eyes that I saw a huge bungalow which had a tag of 'Nanajima' on its front gate.

"Huh… is she a daughter of the rich?"

**Ding*Dong***

I pressed the doorbell few times until I noticed a shadow of a girl from the upper windows. Seemed like she was taking a peep from inside.

After a few minutes of standing, a short pink haired girl came to welcome me.

"…."

It's the girl who visited us with her sister the other day. The hell? Coincidence?

I vigorously looked at the address, the house and the girl alternately…. Assuring that I was totally not wrong.

"Why are you looking so suspicious? A stalker?"

The girl started a conversation by false accusing me to a criminal.

"No! I just came to deliver things. Is this Nanajima's residence?"

"Of course it is, you can see the sign in front of your eyes! Are you blind?"

She's being rude to me…. Seems like she doesn't like my arrival.

"Oh really? Then take this to a girl named Nanajima Ria and I'll leave as soon as possible."

After hearing my demand, her facial expression turned to be irritated.

"You are really irresponsible!"

"What are you talking about, I brought this just for her..."

"That's not what I mean...! You're Ayase's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes, and?"

"Did she tell you anything?"

"…."

What?

"SeRiausly, you are the girl she mentioned?!"

I thought I was seeing a different person.

"Sure, it is! Ha…. I was told that you are smart…. But never thought you are actually this dumb."

She shook her head and waved her hand horizontally as she was disappointed.

Girl… you really have a foul mouth.

"Sorry for that, so…. Could you tell me what you sisters have something to do with me?"

"Hmp!" she turned her head away from me.

"What…"

"Ask nicely!"

The hell with this girl. I'm running out of time now yet you are acting selfish.

I gasped some air and continued.

"Please, let me know why did you sisters want me to come..."

"…"

"Okay, come in."

….

I'm out of words to describe the inner side of the house. Too spacious to just live with two persons. And I still don't know who is Nanajima Ria.

"So, who's Nanajima Ria?"

"Hah?! She's in the same class as yours! If you don't even know her, why would people call you an impeccable, popular genius boy?!"

"How would I know? I'm just a human, not an expert information gatherer or anything. Besides I've never talked to her….. Please this time, I beg you honestly, would you cut your selfish act and tell who is she?"

After hearing my sincere begging, she showed her guilty face and slowly spoke up.

"Onee-chan…."

"Pardon?"

"I said it's my one-chan!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down…. How's she now? I haven't seen her… like… two months now?"

Her face suddenly become unsatisfied and she murmured.

"A… big … liar…."

"I can't hear you…. What was that?"

"Nothing! Why don't you look her yourself?"

Since we have arrived at Ria's room, she opened the door slowly and yelled.

"We're here! Treat one-chan properly! If anything happen to her, I'll kill curse kill you!"

Suddenly, "Mia!" an angry girl shout was struck from the room.

She had a long blink and little sweat as she was startled by it.

"….What…. is it….. one-chan….?" She asked the unknown voice fearfully.

"He's a guest! Don't treat him like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

She ran off as fast as she could after apologizing... just like a kid who had committed a big fault.

"…."

I turned my head slowly and took a peek at the room. Then I saw a girl in a white pyjama was bedridden with a half-covering blanket.

"I'm sorry for my sister's attitude, she didn't mean to offense you."

I was frozen... because this is the first time I saw a real beauty. She had a pink hair just like her sister except it was silky long and the most fascinated trait was…. She'd matured look despite of her age.

"Aragaki-kun…?"

"…."

"Hello… Aragaki-kun…?"

"Ah….Uh….Sorry I was thinking what my family should have for dinner.

"Puff." She put her thumb on her chin and chuckled. "What a weird boy."

"Thank you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No… I've heard it a bunch of time until at some time, I take it as a credit."

"You are surely funny… haha!" she continued her gentle laugh

That's how my brain works, although it is smart but at a pinch time, it'll give out absurd ideas…. Just like now, trying to cover my staring toward a beautiful girl.

But this person…. She's the most gentle and elegant girl I ever meet. She had a voice which could make the listener at peace.

"Oh yea…" I took out the given handout from my bag.

"Here, today's work. I'll put it on the table."

"Thanks…. Actually...I've received piles of it from our classmates but I'm unable to finish it."

After I put the papers on the table, I let myself sit on the chair next to it.

"Why is that?"

"I'm currently under the weather… I've been laying my body on the bed for two months. Mia has been taking care of me since then."

"Mia?"

"Oh by Mia I mean, that little sister of mine."

What a surprise, she's actually a good person despite her bad personality. No wonder she's been absence as she worries about her sister too much. I wonder if it is terrible disease.

"Is it bad?"

"No…. doctor said that I will be healed in another week or two."

"I'm glad… but may I ask you something? I hope you won't be offended."

"Ask me anything… I won't get angry so easily."

You just got mad at your sister... and it was kinda scary...

"Are you really my classmate…. Definitely not a ghost? Because I never see you in school."

"That's rude! I was attending school normally two months ago! You were the one who ignored me all the time. I was lonely you know?"

Strange, I'm sure I did talk to all girls in my class. Nah, maybe not. Girls usually reprimanded me first instead of me. Oh wait, that means… she doesn't have interest in my look? Amusing….

"Sorry for that, let me do something to make it up."

"Really?"

"Yea…. As long it is possible for me and…. Make sure it won't take too much time, I've got to go to visit grave."

"Whose grave?"

"No idea, my father said it's his sister's but I doubt it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I could tell it was a lie…. No one could easily run away from my sharp eyes... my proud sixth sense..."

"Hea… those eyes of yours…." She paused to stare at my face, "Do they make you an esper?"

"Nah… I would like to be so, but if I ever meet one especially a girl, I'd definitely marry her... she must be an aswesome girl!"

"Well then… what if I tell you I'm an esper?" she pointed her finger toward herself.

"I'll believe if you can show me at least a proof."

"How about I know at earlier time, you were actually falling to me? Hehe…"

Close but wrong, anyway...I'll just play with her… she's sick anyway. And I don't want to make her feel lonely anymore.

"Huh… seriously?! So, I have no choice but to marry you?"

"Seems like that."

She smiled… we continued laughing together "haha" as we're having fun. This is the time I really felt at peace…. I really what to protect those smiles….

"So, have you decided yet? What do you want me to do?"

"Oh… let's see…"

She put her hand on her chin… as she was thinking for an idea. After a while, she made an expression that showed a blink of an idea was received.

"Accompany me to visit a grave."

"Why a grave visit? You could ask any other thing."

"Um… I really long to see my oka-san."

"Your mother? Isn't she outstation?"

"No….. it's just a lie, only oto-san is currently outstation…. Oka-san has died half a year ago."

She lowered her voice and showed me her sad face.

But why did they make up a lie to school?

"Sorry…."

"Um, um." She shook her head and continued.

"I don't mind. You may leave now… I need to get changed."

"Eh~? I thought you're going to ask me to help you change. Disappointed."

"S-stop it! You pervert!" she yelled in embarrassment.

Huh...oh no...

"Okay, I got it…. Please don't yell… if your sister hear me, I'll die….."

Abruptly, I sensed a terrifying aura from behind. I felt like I was glared by a hellish creature for a period of time.

"…."

"Oy you hentai! What're you trying to do with other people's sister huh?! You molester!"

The girl named Mia yelled while angrily entering the room.

"Even if you have nice look, doesn't mean that you can sexual harass girls!"

"Don't say like I'm a criminal! I just want to help others!"

_"Get out!" _they yelled together to expel me from the room.

Ugh… I thought Ria was at my side for defending me from her mouth fouling sister. Now, they're synced perfectly…. What a pair of sisters….

…

And so, I waited for Ria at the living room… I was served nothing, no tea nor snacks…. The only thing I could do was looking around and amazed by the design of the house. And I didn't see anyone else… perhaps it's true that they're living together with just two of them.

….

"Thanks for the wait."

Once again, I'm fascinated by a girl. Ria was slowly descending from upstairs together with Mia. She wore a maroon bright red attire and a half-long skirt…. And she's rather tall. But this time, I managed to prevent myself from hulking.

"Don't mind. So, where's the grave?"

"It's not too far away from here… just 10 minutes of walking."

"For the second thought, maybe you could change your wish? I'm worried about, you aren't healthy, are you?"

"Out of worries… if it just a light movement, it won't be a problem."

Still I'm worried….

"If that so… then never mind."

Ria and I headed to the front door... but I was called secretly by Mia. She pulled my shirt and forcefully dragged me out of Ria's sight.

"What are you doing?!"

"Please, take care of Ria one-chan…. This is the first time during her absence she wants to go to somewhere else." She asked me with low self-esteem.

Huh? Her attitude toward me has suddenly changed…. What's going on?

I put a smile on my face and calmly said.

"You can leave it to me... this is also part of my problems, I'll make up any inconvenience I have caused to her."

"You're really a nice and cool boys…. Seems like your face isn't for showing only."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nothing! See you! I tell you this again, if anything happen to one-chan, I'll curse killing you within seven generation."

Hm? Did she tell me the same thing? Or there's a thing was added?

"Well, don't worry. Just stay and look for the house in peace."

"Hmph!" she returned to her normal self and left us alone.

Ceh, not cute at all… I wonder why Ayase even befriends with such a rude kid….

"Aragaki-kun! I'm ready!" Suddenly Ria called for me.

"Yea, coming."

…

While on the way…

"Oh yea… Nanajima, I saw there's a piano in your room. Do you play it?"

I had the chance to take a view around that huge room, there was an expensive high class piano at the corner of the room and many other vaRiaus stuff. Though, I'm just interested in the piano as music is also an art.

"That's right…. It was given by oka-san. She's the one who taught me how to play piano."

"Is your mother a pianist?"

"It is 'was' right?"

"Ah… sorry….."

"No, it's fine. However, I still think she is a splendid pianist although she has died already…."

"She must be a great mother..."

"Yes…. I wish I could see her once again… so I always play a music that my mother taught me whenever I feel I miss her…. A music she created herself."

"By any chance, would you play it for me?"

She was a little surprised toward my favor… and I could see her mixed up feeling with happiness.

"Yes, no problem. But may I know the reason?"

"Nothing really… I just feel "woa, she must be a paragon mother!" something like that. So, I decided to envisage her personality through her own-creation music. Music could represent one's feeling, did you know?"

"Um." She nodded.

"Oka-san always told me that during lesson…. Seems like you know deeply about music, do you like it?"

"Nah, I don't like music particularly, I like arts… and music is part of many arts, I could know it even though I don't involve in it."

"Sounds strange eh?"

"Well, I mostly learnt about this special distinction from books."

"Hea… how surprised. You're actually a bookworm, I thought you're just a playboy."

"I am… a little sad…. Do you really hate me for ignoring you in the class…..?"

And if I were to ignore all the girls that had talked to me, my reputation will be declining. Thank god there's no rumor about me ignoring a girl… especially this girl beside me.

So, what am I doing right now, is to prevent that from happening.

"Totally, because of that, my mood to study had gone."

"Ah… uh… I'm really sorry."

After hearing my apology, she chuckled gently.

"Puff…. You really love to apologize don't you?"

"If I feel bad then I will…. It's also one of the good social merits."

"I'm glad…. You are actually a very nice person."

Then she continued with a murmur which I couldn't hear it.

"…..I…. didn't…. fall… in love…. for nothing."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, see over there."

She pointed her finger toward an uphill. We could see sign of 'graveyard' on the built wall gate. Looks like we have arrived at out destination before we knew it.

"That's rather high….. could you walk? Or I can carry you like a princess."

And I'll die because of tiredness.

"Oh you… really know how to make girl embarrassed, but I'm fine… it's just a little. I'm used to climb this stair."

Thus, we climbed up and entered the grave area. It is centered with a small abandoned shrine and the atmosphere is quiet and grim as it should be.

I noticed Ria was panting hardly while putting her hand on her chest. I tried to give her a hand.

"Are you really okay?"

She showed me a stop sign.

"No… really, I'm fine, I just need a little rest."

Then she sat on one of the nearest siding tombstone… I could see her pale face clearly. Looks like resting is the best option.

"Where is it? Your mother's grave."

"It's right here."

"Eh."

There's a name carved on the tombstone 'Nanajima Kaede' and a picture of a woman. She had almost familiar face with Ria's and absolutely with long pinky hair. She was smiling with the most beautiful smile I ever see.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yes."

What a beautiful woman. I could feel just by seeing her picture… her outstanding motherly aura. Besides my mother that is.

After a few minutes of resting, she took out a small bunch of flowers from her bag and laid it on the tombstone carefully while praying for her…. Silently and respectfully.

To the dead who won't be coming back.

…

The wind's blowing gently through our face…. Waggling our hair and clothes. The sun was at the edge slowly setting to end the day.

I hope I'll make in time before my family do the visit…

"You know Aragaki-kun?"

"Hm?"

"There's also a rumor that even you don't know about this… it's only among the girls."

"What is it?"

"It says…"Aragaki-kun, that genius is actually the worst guy, he dumped every girl that had confessed to him."… that's what I heard."

"Erk? What's that supposed to be?"

I can't say the rumor is true… not to this girl. I have lost count on how many girls that had confessed to me… I just rejected them without further consideration nor I gave them any reason.

Simply…. Rejected…..

Terrible, isn't it? Those are just bunch of kids which didn't interest me except as friends. If they're matured enough to think, then it'll be a different story.

"You may be smart but you also like to lie…." She made a smile.

How did she know? Is she really an esper? Her words made me having cold sweat.

"Hea…. What're you talking about… Nanajima….?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and looked straight to her mother's picture, then she continued.

"You see… I've been watching you since the early semester…. Waiting for you to look at me… pray for it…. But you didn't... even when I visited your house with my sister... you acted like you'd never know me..."

That was really my fault..."what a cruel person"... everyone will be thinking after undergoing such situation.

"…"

"You always hanged out with friends that had reprimanded you…. It's not like you care for friends that hadn't do so."

"I…..—" before I could say anything, she stopped me.

"My bad… 'friends' was not a wise word… it should be 'classmates', isn't it?"

"What are you talking about…?"

She turned her head toward me….. and smiled mixed with her sad face.

"I thought so…. You're trying to run away…. You're actually a coward, aren't you? People won't say it so but I could."

The hell is going on… it's like she's putting every blame on me.

"So, Aragaki-kun… here, in front of my oka-san, I want you to answer me properly….."

I gulped my saliva slowly and asked.

"…..what….?"

"I love you….. please only look at me… until we grow up… marry me…I beg you….."

I think she's really an esper… Even I don't realize about me being a cowardice…. I just know it after she told me.

And now, this matured girl confessed me while we were twelve…. The hell… it's just like a drama movie… but among kids.

Huh, wait. I said again, she's matured. Maybe I could change my perspective…. I don't love her but I want to protect her….

What is this actually? Love? Or just a playboy? Or I'm not really that matured as people mentioned?

Let's stick with that for now….

I gasped some air and calmly told her.

"Okay…. I will... only look at you…. Marry you when we're grown up…. I"

After hearing my answer a drop of tear fell down from her eyes.

"Really of really?"

"Of course… since you begged."

"Haha… you're still trying to lie although in this kind of situation."

She wiped her tear with both her hands.

"Hmph… leave me alone!"

"I'm happy... too happy to describe, well then… as a reward for your bravery, I'll play my mother's song when we get home…. It's a promise."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you mind if I ask you one more thing?"

"Tell me."

"Please… call me by my first name…. Call me 'Ria'….."

"Ria...- then you can call me Satoshi…."

"I got it…. Satoshi….." she whispered.

"Ha… for sake. You're really an unbelievable girl… confessed to me in front of your mother…"

"Hehe…. Thanks….."

We were laughing for this happy moment… but it didn't last long."

"Satoshi…"

"Hm?"

"Tha-nk you…. Very much…. Satoshi…."

Her body weakened, her eyes were slowly closed…. soon she fell off the ground unconsciously.

I was panicked and quickly grabber her body.

"Oy Ria!"

"…."

"Ria! What's wrong?!"

"…."

_No movement._

"Don't joke with me, it's not funny you know…"

"….."

_No answer._

I was scared…. My eyes were about to burst out tear….

"Ria! What about the promise, you said you want to play your mother's greatest song!"

"…."

"Ria!... Ria!... Ria!"

_Worthless scream._

I shook her body countless time but there was no response.

…

On 21 October…. Nanajima Ria, my first childhood girlfriend…. Died in front of her mother's grave and... in front of my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 : Into The Past Part 2

After the tragic incident, I wasn't able to meet with any of Nanajima family. And I was scolded my Ria's little sister…. Mia badly.

I was blamed continuously by her.

"Why did this happen?!"

"I told you to take care of her!"

"You big liar!"

"I despise you! Don't ever show your face to me again!"

She cried a lot… because of the loss of her beloved gentle sister.

And before she left me behind in the hospital, she punched my shoulder many times while letting tear bursting out from her eyes. I just stood still, enduring the pain…. Remained silent….. Shocked…..

Apology for the incident didn't come across my mind… What a cruel person.

Maybe what Ria did say to me was true… I'm cruel, heartless… coward…. Self-centered….

Nothing came to my mind but only regrets to my decision for letting Ria went outside for a visit to the grave despite her weak and sick body.

I should've known it! Why didn't I realize? I thought I could easily foresee abnormal condition of oneself!

Damn it! It's all my fault…. If I just weren't agree with her…. If I just take a deeper look on her…

This thing wouldn't be happening!

"….."

It's already night. What time was it? I didn't care. I walked like a dead man all the way to my house without minding what was happening around me.

Maybe there was a car about to hit me…. Maybe there was an abductor trying to kidnap me….

Somehow, the night was cooler than usual nights…. My body chilled unconsciously… shaking abnormally.

I could only see street lamps were light up each of every distance… and my eyes were in fear….

**Ktack***

I entered the house…. My head was blurring, I think someone was standing in front of me while folding both his or her hands.

"Satoshi, you are so late, why didn't you come back as soon after you left school?"

Who's this?

"…."

I had no strength to lift my head to see the face. But I heard it kinda like a man's voice.

I continued walking forward while ignoring the person.

"Oi! Satoshi! Didn't you hear me asking?!"

He suddenly grabbed my arm.

"The fuck are you doing?" I asked him impudently without turning my head.

"Watch your language to your parent!"

"Let me go…"

"Ha?"

"Let me go! Didn't you hear me, shithead?!"

I yelled with all my might and tilted my grabbed arm using my full strength to force his hand detached away from it.

"What are you….." he asked stiltedly.

I ignored it.

And just like that, I increased my pace and went to my room…. Together with the anger and fearless attitude.

It's so dark… I groped the wall near the switches for the lamp, but I couldn't find it…

"Damn it!"

**Pap***

I hit the wall strongly but I didn't feel the pain…. I knew it's there…. Merely didn't exist in my mind.

I felt like I wanted to destroy everything here, table, closet, chair….. and myself…

I randomly let myself sit anywhere in the room, probably next to my bed.

Even though my rational thought said it wasn't my fault…. Still I grieved my act as the cause of Ria's death.

Ria….

"…."

**Tack*Tack*Tack***

"Satoshi, what's the matter?"

"Do you hear me?"

"Satoshi."

I didn't say anything to reply mother's call. In fact, I didn't realize she was there.

After a few while of knocking and calling, the voice had gone. Perhaps she'd reconsidered that I need time and left me alone.

"…"

I don't know how long time had passed, it'd been quite awhile now. I couldn't sleep as my mind was full with remorse.

**Tack*Tack*Tack***

Once again I heard someone was knocking the door.

"Onii-chan."

"Are you okay? Onii-chan…."

"…"

"I'll come in."

**Ktack***

Ayase came in slowly, giving the outside light to enter my room.

Without moving an inch, I asked her angrily.

"Who the fuck give you permission to enter?!"

She startled and scared…. Her face was frightening.

"Ah… uh…. I'm sorry…. Onii-chan."

"Get out if you aren't here for business with me!"

"Sorry….. Onii-chan…." She gulped her saliva and continued with a murmur.

"It's too scary…."

She backed off until her feet stepped on the outside of the room.

"Don't just keep on apologizing! Say something useful!"

"Oka-san said…. Calm down…. Wai-t…"

"Hah?! Did you say something? I can't hear you!"

"Oka-san said after onii-chan has calmed down, meet her… she'll be waiting!"

She yelled in fear and ran off as fast as possible…. Obviously she was scared to death of me.

Ayase…. She forgot to close the door.

Never mind, thanks to those yells, I'm now feeling sleepy… might be a good idea to appease myself by sleeping.

….

_"It's okay Satoshi."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"I had fun with you."_

_"Thanks for accepting me."_

...

"..R-Ria…."

I opened my eyes, took an observation over my current situation…. It's still dark and I noticed the door was closed.

My head felt a little dizzy…. What time is it I wonder? Maybe the day is still at night or perhaps early morning.

Oh yea… mother said she wanted to meet me after I calmed down…. I think this is enough of pacification but I doubt she's still awake now.

Well, if she isn't. Let's just take a walk. Whenever I feel stress, taking a walk outside for the nice fresh air always do the job for me.

As I was walking, I saw light coming from my parents' room so I tried to check because it's rare to see the room with an opened door.

"No one here eh…"

The moment I was about to flip the switch off, I saw a frame of picture was somehow trying to be hidden behind the many stuff that were arranged on a small cabinet. It caught my interest and led me to take a look at it.

"Who is this woman…."

It's a picture of my father with a woman whom I don't know…. And she's pregnant. She had eyes familiar to mine…. Both with different colours of purple and blue.

Then, I sensed someone was coming from outside of the room.

Normally people would panic and put it back. Then, pretend that they didn't do anything but I wasn't like that because I was too curious to put up with the act.

I ignored the fact that I had trespassed into someone's room and I turned my head slowly toward the door.

Seemed like mother was in shock after looking me holding the picture.

Soon after, she recovered and asked me.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Ah…. Yea…."

"I see. Thank god…."

Our eyes met each other for quite time, waiting for either of us to start opening the crucial topic.

"Say oka-san, don't you have any explanation about this?"

She looked at my hand as she was thinking for something, then she answered.

"Let's go for a walk?"

"Hah? Why?"

"Don't you like it? I saw you time by time secretly goes outside in the early morning."

"It was never 'secretly', do I need to tell my sleeping parents that I go out at that time?"

"If I said 'I saw', doesn't it mean that I wasn't asleep?"

"… Ah…. It's not like I know you weren't."

I'm at loss of word, getting in argument with my mother never lead to my victory.

I regained my calmness and asked.

"So, where to go?"

"Visit the grave."

"Why again?"

"You didn't get to come this evening, if you go, I'll tell what's that picture means…. Bring it with you."

"Okay…."

I'd better do ask she said for now to avoid any further trouble. Visiting grave at time like this will be hell as creepy but it can't challenge the scariness of my mother…. Not after I entered her room without permission.

But I couldn't feel any threat from her…. It felt like she tended to be friendly with me.

…..

"Huu…. It's really cold outside here, I don't believe you could go outside in such a cold condition."

She rubbed her hand together and blow hot air from her mouth.

"You're the one who asked me to visit grave together."

"I know that but…. Look at this coldness? Isn't it too chilling?"

"Stop complaining, you aren't my mother like you used to be."

"Ohhh? How is this mother you're talking about?"

"…. It's more….. scary…..?"

She tried to get angry but she forced herself to smile instead and replied.

"Well…. I should usually after what you did, but this time it's an exceptional. I don't want my family to be ruined because of an unexplained situation."

"About the picture?"

"That's right."

"Heh, I won't do something ridiculous so easily."

"I don't believe it. You just said something redoubtable to your father, you know? Even I don't dare to do so."

"Hm… that's… because I wasn't my real self for a moment."

"It's okay then….."

She paused for a while before continuing asking me.

"What had actually happened? You can consult me any problem you are having, I'm your mother after all." She said sadly.

"What's with that tone? Don't make it like it'll the last thing you spend time with me as a mother."

"Eh? Err…. Um…. No, nothing like that. It's just you imagining thing…."

Definitely a lie, but I'll just pretend that I fall for it.

"Actually….. I've started dating with a girl."

"Eh?! Seriously? At this age? How bold can you be? Although you are popular among girls but isn't it too early?"

"Early or not, it has become meaningless…."

"Why? Let me guess…. Hm…."

She put her hand on her chin as she was thinking.

"You must have done something lewd to her that make her dumped you right?"

"What exactly do you think about your son? Ha…"

"Ara, is it wrong?"

"Absolutely, you are wrong…."

"Then, what is it?"

"I can't get myself to say it….. it's so sad…."

"Don't worry, I'll hear whatever it is."

"She….. has died….. the moment she confessed to me…"

Strange, I no longer feel sad as much as back then…. Merely sad. Maybe thanks to mother because she acted ridiculously just to cheer me up.

"Oh… I'm sorry… for that…"

"Nah, no worry. Doesn't matter to me…."

"You don't seem sad…. Are you forcing yourself?"

"Of course I am sad. But there's no need to overly grieve the dead…. It's not like I can bring her back to this world."

"You are really strong kid."

After hearing the statement, I just moved my eyeballs to see her without making any more conversation until we arrived at the grave.

I don't think I could be at the place called grave once again after the incident. It really left me with a deep scar in my heart.

"We're here, put the picture on the tombstone."

"Huh? So this is father's sister's picture?"

"Ma, don't jump into conclusion too fast."

If it's not, who was she? I know father was telling a lie but still…. Who was this woman?

"Ahh….."

I took out the picture and nicely put it on the tombstone.

"Say, Satoshi…. "

"Hm?"

"If I tell you the truth, promise me that you won't go berserk…."

"I can't guarantee that but I'll try."

"Alright." She nodded. "That's more than enough….. Actually, I'm not your biological mother."

Surely this surprised me, but it surprised me more after seeing mother with even serious face.

And right now I'm like "Alright cool story old woman, I'm going to bed because I'm pretty tired today." But I'll just listen to her story.

"Hea…. I thought father is cheating on you or something."

"Yes, he did. You know, I married your father after we dated for the second time….. The first time was before he broke up with me just to marry with your mother."

I'm at the limit, saying something cool doesn't make my feeling even better. Let's calmly ask questions for now.

"So, where's my real mother?"

I know the answer is right in front of my eyes, but still….. I can't believe it.

"You aren't not accepting it, are you?"

"Nah…. I mean, when was that had happened?"

"Your question doesn't seem to mean so… but leave it aside, it was right after you were born. He took care of you all by himself for two months, then he married me. I don't know what he was thinking, for god…."

"Sounds like a half-assed father."

"That's not right, do you know? Your father loved your mother very much and he tried his best to fulfill her wife's last will."

"And the will?"

"To make you a perfect guy. Having various abilities, genius, matured and the most important thing, being nice to girls."

Why is the most important thing sound like a selfish will? And that trait which I'm most bad at it.

"Um… you must be close with them as you know this much."

"Why wouldn't I? Your mother was a best friend of mine…. Nice, gentle…. And also beautiful…. No wonder your father fell for her more than me."

Our conversation was interrupted by sudden heavy wind that last only a few seconds. Then mild wind blow continuously, giving us extreme chill.

But we didn't feel it as much as it should be because our mind was at somewhere else…. Deep into the past, imagining the time when my real mother was still alive.

But one particular thing is still pissing me off.

"Everything is clear to me…. How's my eyes are the same with this woman in picture, why father insisted me to visit this grave every year, why did you show me your sad face…. Almost every part of it."

"I see…. "

With extreme worry on her face she asked me.

"Say, will you leave me? Like after you've discovered this truth?"

"What are you talking about? My current mother is right in front of me and she's alive. There's no reason to leave you just because we aren't blood related. Besides, I don't know much about my biological mother and she's dead…. So, nothing much could be done."

"Thank you…. Very much, Satoshi for accepting me."

"Well, put it aside….. I'll be frank now, one thing is going to break me…. Do oka-san and oyaji will continue to hide this fact if I never saw this suspicious picture?"

"That's… um…."

"..."

I thought so, she can't answer that. Definitely they planned to.

"Why? Just to make me a perfect guy, I've been through many kind of hard life, disallowed to have fun…. Merely study and become a genius in order to fulfil my mother's will…. But you never tell me about it…. What am I exactly to both of you?!"

"No, Stasohi… calm down…."

"Hah?! If you are going to, just say so! There's no need to make up a lie!"

"It's not like that…. I just can't…."

"No excuses!"

Mother was trying to appease me but it did nothing… she could see my angry face, my indignant. Maybe she think that I was calm enough to accept this but frankly, I just waited to release my anger at the fact that both she and her husband couldn't answer.

Brilliant isn't it? And the worst method of actions toward parents. There's no argument for them to be in fault for hiding this from me as I had the right to know.

While I was yelling, a voice stopped the both of us.

"It's enough!"

We turned our head toward the source of voice and it was father.

"Satoshi, you are acting too insolently toward your mother… apologize!"

I made my eyes to be fierce as I could, looked directly into his eyes and rudely asked.

"Who the fuck give you permission to order me?!"

"Hoh? Now you dare to talk against me?"

"Do you have problem with that? Now tell me why did you do this?!"

"It's none of your concern. It's up to me whether to tell you or just be quiet."

The hell is that? I came from your former wife, do you study that? I have the right!

"You bastard…. What was that strictness you applied to me?! Is it for your own sake?!"

"That's right. So stick out your nose away from it."

"You're getting on my nerve now…."

"Did you say something kid?"

Curse you seriously.

"Let's make a deal, damn oyaji."

"Let's hear it, damn kid."

"Let's both of us stop minding each other business, that way…. I won't mind those resentful answers from you…"

"What if I do?"

Damn…. He is really….

"I'll freaking leave the house and the family… you'll be making your current wife and dead wife sad…"

"Hoh… Haha! You are really amusing, kid! Let's see what you can do."

And so I found my job to make money as preparation for leaving the house… or at least as a hobby that comes with profit.

That time, my heart was black….. full with hatred. I care no more about other people. I stopped working hard to be the best, but I couldn't…. my brain was used to be good. Almost everything is easy for me.

"….."

…

Alright guys, the reminiscing of the past is ended. Let's continue to our real time, at the AsCii Company building, talking with girls.

"What again? I seem to be misheard things."

"Your lovely father was the one who had done the contract between author Maigawara Toshi and this company to adapt a popular novel The Broken Right Eye into anime."

Ugh… the way she explained that pissed me off…

"The name doesn't go to him right?"

"Of course not, it's still yours… he just sign it up as your parent."

What…. He's barging into others' business too much. I think it's the time….

"How about the income?"

"Yours, he filled it with your bank account."

I could feel he did this on purpose… just to get me out from the house…

Everyone here is waiting…. For my reaction, the girl in glass with her playful face, Iori Fate Setsuna with her curious face and Ayase with her confused face.

"Alright, that's it. Thanks, I'll be leaving now." I said expressionlessly and stood up, walked for a few steps.

"Wait, Maigawara-kun!" suddenly, Iori called me.

I just turned my head without saying anything.

"How about your next volume of your novel?"

"Let me think about it, I'm not in the mood now."

"That will trouble us….. If you do, please contact me, I'll be your official editor…."

"Yea… 'If'…."

Seeing my arrogant attitude, the four-eye woman tried to get on my nerve.

"What don't you say that you are in slump now because of the staggering plot twisted in your novel."

"Why do you always trying to pick a fight? Do you have any unsettled business with me?"

"Ara… I'm just stating the truth, wasn't I?"

Tch, I'm really frustrated now. I need to do something to fight her off. Let's see, why is she doing this…..

It just a probability but…. If she don't want or can't answer my next question…. Definitely she's just testing me….

"Say, what is your name."

"Hmm….? I thought you aren't interest in my name."

"Just answer it, no deeper matter. Merely a name given to you."

"It's Naozomi Noriko."

"What do you do here."

"I'm not telling you."

I see….

"If you're trying to test me whether I could accept harsh criticism, you'd better stop it, my novel is not my life…. I don't care either of it to be good or bad."

"Ahh… you realized? Too bad… You're right, but I never thought you could figure out my intention… so that's mean, you know what is my job?"

"Not interest."

I turned my sight toward Iroi and called her.

"Iori-san."

"Yes?"

"I'll drop a call when I have done it."

"Thank you… make sure you do it fast… or else, our director will be extremely mad."

"Like I'd care."

I hold Ayase's hand and quickly left the building.

The time I had left the building, the two girls began a short conversation behind my back.

"I'm kinda scared of that boy, she never take this seriously… our director will scold us for sure."

"Is that so? But I like him."

Iori looked at her with cold sweat.

"You'd better fix your personality."

"It's fine, I'm proud of it."

"….."

….

At home, while I was walking upstairs, I saw father was coming out from my room.

"Oy, what the hell were you doing in my room?"

I saw him holding something familiar…. It's one of the eroge I just bought!

"You came at impeccable time, mind explaining this?"

He showed me the eroge… it's an eroge that was just released last week and I never get the chance to play it yet. A sibling complex eroge.

"Who the hell give you permission to enter my room?!"

"Your room eh? It's my house, it's just a room that I lend it to you."

Damn it….

"More importantly, what is this?"

That only particular eroge I didn't hide yet…

"Game."

"'Dirty' game right? Out of all, it's an incest one. What are you thinking you're doing?"

Oh… I'm screwed…. He must be thinking something else…. But trust me, I'm just trying to test out that eroge, it seems to be popular.

"That's a…."

"…"

"You can't answer that eh? I'm disappointed you know, Satoshi."

"It can't be helped right? I'm at that age already."

"That's mean, you can live alone, can't you?"

"Hah? What does that mean?"

"You should have known about your novel for now."

So…. That's what you want, he's really mean it, to expel me. And he's sticking too much into my business.

"Alright! I got it, when do you want to leave?"

"Good, once you turn 15, get into another house. I don't want Ayase to be influenced by you."

"Do you think I'm into that kind of thing?!"

"Yes."

"What about Ayase? Do I need to leave without telling her anything?"

"You do something,"

He walked pass through me slowly and passed me the eroge…. Without any emotion.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Last and Worst Brother

Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm on a day called Christmas Eve now, chilling in coldness under countless layer of clothes. There's only couples of day left before I start my new life…. Alone.

**Fuuh*Fuuh***

I tried to warm up both my hands, rubbed it and clapped it a few times. I observed the environment around me, the day was clogged with snow, crowded with people.

People were walking, slowly, relishing the peaceful daytime in a city. Couples, friends, and siblings, were happily talking and playing with each other….. probably as I'm not sure. What I am sure is I'm having a Christmas Date with my cute little sister…. Ayase.

I managed to drag Ayase away from spending her time with either of her parents.

"Satoshi, Ayase, we're free on Christmas Eve…. Do you want to have fun together?" asked mother.

"No, both of you can go for a date. We'll spend our time together."

"Is that so? Don't tell me…. A date?" she tried to make a sarcasm.

"Yes."

Everyone was surprised including Ayase for my blatant answer.

"O-oni-onii-chan! What are you talking about in front of oka-san?!"

"Why not? You're the one who eagerly wants a proper date with your onii-chan."

"Don't just say that! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm not at fault, it's the truth…. Even you didn't deny it."

"Onii-chan! Meanie!"

She punched me many times gently in the stomach with her eyes closed.

"Hea…. Since when did you two become this close?" asked mother again.

"We're always close."

"Hoo….." she paused.

"Well then, I'll just go for a date with your oto-san."

"…"

…..

That's how it was. Beside me, there's Ayase standing and making almost the same actions as I did to overcome the coldness of the day.

She's wearing cute white sweater, a dark blue scarf encircled her neck and a pair of thick high knee sock.

"Are you cold Ayase?"

"It's nothing onii-chan, I'll just need to make movements."

"That's good. So, where do you want to go now? You make the choice."

And this is just a town I have decided it, Akihabara. A name which is included as a part of my plan.

"Hm…. I don't know about this place…. Onii-chan was the one who chose it."

"Sorry about that, I just felt like I wanted to."

"Uu… this is Christmas Eve…. It'll be a waste to go to such a place."

"Don't say like that…. Akihabara is a nice spot for a date. It also have its own uniqueness."

"This is the third time we go together right?"

"Yea…. How nostalgic…. Remember the first time we went?"

"Surely I still remember…. Onii-chan was so scary…. I felt like I could run with the highest speed away from you."

"Are? Didn't you always make that happy face?"

"It's an act! Though, I could barely maintained it."

"Ho… barely eh? It was completely annoying to be called barely."

"Ee! Onii-chan always be a mean guy!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You never feel guilty, do you?"

"Nop, it's my pride of proud. Everything I do is always right!"

We were chatting for once, the happiest conversation for a brother and a sister. Nonetheless, my relationship with my little sister has become how it used to be 2 years ago.

We walked our way slowly, looked around the stores offer…. Mascot santa playing with children, people drinking coffee and talking behind the glass of a restaurant.

…..

We arrived at the street where there are a lot of maid café. In front of us, my favourite maid cafe is widely opened, welcoming its customers.

And there's a maid advertising the café offer in a modified maid outfit. It's like half-maid and half-santa outfit, coloured in red and black…. With the outer liner of thick white fur. And it's one piece from top to the hips.

"Welcome home, master! Have a look" she handed me the poster.

'Christmas Eve Couple special offer, just for today!'

"Ayase, remember Kirara one-chan?"

"Um!" she nodded. "I remember!"

"Want to check her out?"

"Sure!"

And so we entered the maid café.

**Ting*Ting***

_"Welcome home Master!"_

A group of maid welcomed us in their special outfit.

The café isn't in its normal condition, it is decorated with Christmas theme, major red and minor black. There's a huge Christmas tree at the center of the café, massive presents piled under it.

On top of it, there's a star shape lamp light up in red colour. And all the windows was half-covered with red furry curtain together with bell hanged up all over the place.

"A seat for two?"

"Yes, please."

"This way, master."

Not to mention, the place was hell crowded. Seems like if we were to find the seat ourselves, we wouldn't make it.

"Please wait a minute, I'll call master's personal maid."

Huh?

"Wait, what?"

"I said, I'll call master's personal maid, please wait a minute."

"N-no, that's not what I was asking. What do you mean by my maid?"

"Oh, pardon. I mean it by Hoshino Kirara-san, she made a request if master ever come to this café, let her serve you."

"…"

"What does that mean, onii-chan?" Ayase pulled my shirt as she was confused.

"It means that Kirara one-chan will always serve me whenever I come to this café….. In other words, a special treat."

"Woa~ Isn't that amazing?"

"You can say that."

"Anymore question?" asked the maid.

"No, thank you."

"Then, excuse me." The maid left us.

I took a look again around the café, it surprised me to see normal couples eating in this type of place. I thought this place is only for otakus…. For those guys who couldn't get a girlfriend.

"Thanks for waiting! My lovely master~" Kirara came out of nowhere and reprimanded us.

"Sure you took so long."

"Sorry, I've got too many customers to deal with. It's Christmas Eve after all."

She turned her sight at Ayase and continued the greeting.

"Good day Ayase-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good, Kirara one-chan!"

They were facing each other with bright smile.

"But Kirara, don't you have anything better to do instead of working on this precious day?"

"Nothing particularly, it's not like I have a boyfriend to go out with."

She looked at me as she was waiting for something and slowly recovered to her normal self.

I know she's waiting for my answer but I have prepared a suitable excuse for this time.

"Well put it aside, may I get your orders?"

"Three special meals for today."

"Three?"

I lifted up my forefinger and pointed it to each of us alternately.

"Me, Ayase and you."

"Eh? I'm sorry but I have work to do."

"Being with me is also parts of your work."

"Who says that?"

"Didn't you make a request to be my personal maid?"

"Who told you that?!"

"One of your cute colleagues."

"Ughh!?"

She turned her head away toward a particular position and muttered..

"That girl…. I told her to keep quiet about it….!"

I slowly moved my eyeballs to take a peek at the place where she turned her head off and I saw few girls were giggling with each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in curiosity.

"No, nothing, Please wait here, it won't be long… I promise."

"Well, take your time. I won't be mad like the last time."

"Thank you." She ran off with quick walk.

Seeing me having unknown conversation with Kirara, Ayase asked me with an envious face.

"ONII-CHAN…." her eyes gradually turned black.

"What….?"

"What… DO…. YOU…. MEAN….. BY THE LAST TIME?"

"Wait, calm down….! It's not like what you think!"

"Oh, okay." She recovered.

Wew, that was close. But she's calming too fast, I thought she was going to snap and kill me right here.

"So, what does that mean?" she demanded an explanation.

"We went out together, that time…. When I was-"

**Pap***

She punched me in the stomach before I could finish my sentence.

"See! I regret trusting onii-chan's word!"

"I didn't say I was on a date with her!" I said while covering my stomach using my hand.

**Pap***

She punched me again.

"Again! I never said anything about date!"

Ah good. I'm making the situation worse.

"I got it! Stop punching me, it hurts…. I'm sorry!"

"Serve you right! Leaving your cute little sister behind and went for a date with another girl! The worst brother!"

"Relax! That's why I'm here, going for a date with you. Besides, it's special because it's Christmas Eve! I've repented on it!"

"Hmph! Liar!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because…"everything I do is always right." Doesn't it? You'll never feel guilty and now onii-chan said you've repented? Liar, liar, lies!"

"This is bad. I'm really sorry…."

"Hmph!" she turned her head away from me while making pudgy face.

"Please don't make ruckus here…. Everyone's here is looking…."

Our conversation was loud enough to attract anyone's attention. Thanks to that, people might think that I'm bullying a little girl… or worse, little couple argument.

"Okay, okay….. what should I do to make you trust me?" I tried to beg her with a sincere tone.

"Um.. hm….. then… kiss me."

"Like I would! Idiot!"

"Tch."

The hell? Seems like she's sulking on purpose and tried to get me to do what she wanted.

"…."

"Yaho~ Thanks for the wait!" Kirara came to us together with the ordered dishes.

Perfect Kirara, now I can avoid my little sister's play.

Kirara put up the meals nicely on the table while asking with weird expression.

"What's wrong, both of you?"

I put my face closer to her ear and whispered.

"You see this little sister of mine, she's sulking over a trivial matter. Can't you do something?"

"What do you mean by this trivial matter?"

"Something like when I was waiting for you after the photo shoot event. Pretty please?"

"I see but I have a condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me your answer."

"What answer…."

"Don't play dumb, you should've known it."

"…."

Erk… as expected.

"About that, could you delay it? I think this is not the right time."

"Why is that?"

"Let's consider this as my date with Ayase. If I were to give you the answer, it'll affect either of our mood…. Sounds like cheating?"

"Ara, don't you like cheating? Like you were with Kurara."

You're still onto it?!

"I've apologized for that, didn't I? So, forget about it. After my date with Ayase, I'll answer it, I promise although I might call you at midnight."

"Hm…. Okay. I got it… Leave it to me."

"Fuuh… thank you."

After that, Kirara went for Ayase to talk with. I don't know what she was saying to her but Ayase's mood had been recovered instantly… what sorcery did you use Kirara…. Even I couldn't manage to appease my own little sister.

Let's check out the dishes while they're talking. I didn't have the chance to properly see what's on the table while I was busy dealing with Ayase's temperament.

"…."

Wait, are these dishes can be counted as three? It seems like a whole family dish.

A huge oven-roasted brine-soaked turkey, gingerbread in Christmas shape, karelian pasty… and other unknown high class food.

I hope all of these won't cost me much.

"Oy, Kirara."

"Yes?"

"Are these really food that I have ordered? It looks like a dish for a big party."

"It's 'special meal'. I thought you have looked up at the menu?"

Ah crap, I was too happy till I forgot to look at the offer. Well, better finish it all up rather than waste it.

"My bad. Could you call the other free girls to this table?"

"Hea… Not satisfy with two girls now you want more?"

"N-no, it's not like that!"

Both Kirara and Ayase suddenly looked at me with anger after hearing my request. Especially Ayase, she just returned to her normal self and yet, she's angry again.

Doesn't seem like they will hear my explanation.

"….."

"No, please hear me before making any horrible conclusion!"

"**Hm? Did you say something**?"

Guys, never be like these two girls. If anything suspicious is happening, investigate the source and the reason first or else, you'll be hated and be a burden to society.

Though, I don't see any way out from this.

"Okay… My fault, I won't do it again."

"Good." Kirara replied me with smile.

Then, she lifted her hand as to call someone from the kitchen. She made a peace sign then collided its fingers with each other.

"What're you doing?"

Making that weird sign.

"I'm calling the girls."

"…?!"

"You! Aren't you just teasing me?!"

"That's right." She smiles. "It's a request from you cute little sister."

I turned my sight toward Ayase and saw her already ogling her tongue to me while pulling the skin under her right eye. Then, she turned her head away with a satisfied face.

I looked at Kirara once again and asked confusingly.

"For what?!"

"For going out with me instead of her."

…..

"Weren't you involved too?! Why the hell you're the one who is helping her?!"

"Beats me….. Maybe she likes me rather than you?"

"Ha…. You should watch what you're saying…. It really hurts me."

"You deserve it, you have hurt many girls before."

"When?!"

Hearing this, she became angry for a blink. Then, she made a sarcastic face and answered.

"Who knows?"

"Don't give me a half-assed answer…. And what are you mad for?"

"Nothing. See… they're here."

She looked at the position where four girls in maid uniform were coming this way. One of the girls greeted us.

"Sorry for making you wait…. So, what's the matter? Calling us."

"Ah… about that, our customer made the request. I don't know what he's up to, you may ask him yourselves."

She replied while pointing her palm hand to me.

"What's your request, master?" asked the girl.

Abruptly, I sensed sharp glare from both Ayase and Kirara….patiently waiting for my reaction.

"….."

I'd better not screw things up.

"Could you girls join us for the meals? It seem too much for us to finish up the entire food…. If you're free that's it."

"Oh… If that's the case. We'll gladly….. we've finished all the important job after all."

I took a look at Kirara and Ayase for their reaction but they seemed unsatisfied with it….

Does my reason isn't conceivable enough?

"Well, just sit wherever you like."

Our table is actually big for two persons. Is it merely a coincidence?

"Excuse me."

Suddenly a girl sat next to me….too close until our skin could touch each other.

"Eh… um…. May I ask you a question?" I asked the girl fearfully.

"What is it?' she replied innocently.

"Why are you sitting here….?"

"Skinship service for my master of course."

_I'm dead._

I don't dare to see either Kirara or Ayase, the moment I'd see them…. Probably I'll die…. By the sharpest piercing glare stabbing through my heart…

"Could you… err…. Move a little bit? I'll die at this rate…."

"Why?"

"That's…. a…. umm…."

I'm too afraid to say anything nonchalantly, shaking in fear…. Out of sudden, I feel so much cold in here.

"Say, master, do you have a girlfriend?" another girl moved next to me and asked.

"No…"

"Lie~ You must have many of them since you've got this bishounen face."

Supposedly my bishounen appearance mustn't look so appealing now.

"I'm not lying…. But well, I'll get it someday."

"How about Hoshino-san?" she said it a little louder on purpose as to let someone to hear it.

"Woi, you don't need to say it out loud!"

"She did confess to you right?" asked another girl.

"How did you know?!"

"If she was acting strangely, it is pretty obvious what was happening."

I quickly looked at Kirara with a sarcastic face. She was blushing, embarrassed by the statement and out of words.

"Ak.. ah…."

Oh… I see. Time to get my revenge.

"What's the matter Kirara? Why is your face red? Too embarrassing for your colleagues to learn it?"

"O-of course I am! After doing that… and this…"

You're exaggerating….

"Doing that and this..?" asked Ayase curiously.

Nice move Ayase. Go ahead Kirara, tell her what does that mean. In matter of time, you'll be considered as traitor! Although you are having weird conspiracy against me, you just want to get my attention together with Ayase! If I am not wrong…

"That is….."

She swallowed, closed her eyes and suddenly yelled.

"By the way! You guys are disturbing my master too much! Please stop it!"

She changed the subject….

"My master… eh…?" one of the girl teased her.

"N-no, that's not what I mean, it's our customer!"

"Yea, yea. We got it." The girls moved away from me.

She let out a big sigh, felt relief after getting out of those messes.

You won't get away so easily Kirara.

"Say Ayase, don't you want to know what Kirara one-chan means by that?"

"Yes, I am." She turned her head toward Kirara and asked. "Kirara one-chan, please tell me what do you mean by doing that and this?"

Kirara turned her sight toward me with a pissed off face for a moment and said.

"You! Why you….!?"

"No, don't get me wrong. I also don't know what you were talking about." I said with playful smile.

"Ha…. I got it… I'm sorry…." She said with a losing tone.

This is the first time Kirara apologized to me for real. Now, I'm satisfied… our long term attitude vendetta…. I think I've won it.

"Ayase."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Her face turned red and stuttered.

"Wh-what is onii-chan saying?! Out of the sudden!"

"Why not? I've never expressed my feeling that I love you yet."

"I know but…. Not this kind of place."

"We're sibling. Nothing wrong with it."

Seems like my love expression has gotten rid of Ayase's curiosity about Kirara's words. She'll owe me this one for sure.

…

There's a girl drinking her beverage while quietly looking at our happy conversation…. Time by time, she made that "I've seen that guy before" expression.

"Ahhh! I remember now!" she suddenly yelled.

Every attention was on her for the moment and each of us has a question mark on our head.

"What's the matter." Asked a girl.

"Master!"

"Yes….?" I replied with puzzled expression.

"You're the one who modeled as a special guest on a teen magazine!"

Oh, must be about the last photo shoot I had attended a few months ago. The special edition for the magazine that included me and Kirara as model should have been released by now.

"Ah… yea…"

"What do you mean?" asked a curious girl.

"Don't you remember? That super popular magazine released by Eternal Blue…. The special release about Lady and The Servant."

"Oh… now I think back, he's really seemed familiar with the guy in butler outfit…"

"See? No wonder he looks so cool! He's actually a model."

"….. You're exaggerating things….."

"The girl who was modeled as the lady must be master's girlfriend right? Right?!" she asked excitedly.

They can't tell she was just Kirara?!

"….."

Should I tell them?

_"Please tell us~"_ suddenly all the girls came and tried to persuade me.

Please, help me! I'm in deep trouble! I hardly had the space to tell them properly.

**"Stop it!"** Ayase stood up, stomped the table and yelled.

"You're troubling onii-chan! There's no way he has a girlfriend! Besides, what is this?! A night club?!"

Everybody in here becomes speechless immediately, shocked by my little sister's words. Ayase yelled in anger but somehow she's cute….. and scary…..

"Ayase..-chan isn't it..? Calm down…. We're just joking. Here, we let go of your brother…." A girl tried to appease her.

Each of them returned to their seat and continued eating.

Now, I'm free. I was at paradise for a moment but it was instantly broken by Ayase. This must be the hurdle to be a model….. but never mind. It's just an edition, I'll be unpopular in another year or two.

And Ayase is still mad….

"Ayase, don't worry… I still love you."

"It won't work!"

"Hea… hea…." I could do is only laugh wryly.

"Must be hard to be a brother eh?" whispered a girl.

It's your fault!

"…."

My body has started to tire out now…. Let's skip anymore argument. I'll manage Ayase somehow later.

And so, we resumed our Christmas lunch at Cure Maid Café. Talking, laughing, and teasing together. It's like in our own house. Our groups was actually getting too much attention from the other customers.

Some noticed me that I was the model in the magazine and asked for my signature…. Even those four maids in our party.

And thanks to that, rumor about me being in the café had been spread and more customers came to eat here….. hell….. overcrowded.

Before we even realize as we had too much fun, the day was already at night. All the food were finished up, the maid got back to work to complete the day's work of conclusion…. Cleaning the dishes and glasses.

Before we left….

"Thanks for today…. For accepting my selfish request…. Getting maids for my own."

"No, I should be the one who should be thankful…. We had so much fun today."

"But are you gals really fine? Neglecting work and such…"

"No worry, didn't they tell you that had finished it? Besides, you are our special customer…. Liked by the owner."

The owner? I never met him before.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Bajeenaa."

The heck? No, don't ask anymore, I'll be dragged into bullshit again.

"Remember the time you said I wouldn't see you again?"

"Yea…."

"See, I'm here…. You spoke nonsense."

"Still you didn't give the answer."

"I can't because I don't bring your outfit."

"Ho… now I think back, you actually have maid fetish."

"Why did you jump into such a conclusion?!"

"Because you were dere-dere when my colleagues clinging over you."

"Don't say that in front of my sister!"

We both changed our sight toward Ayase who standing beside me. She's somehow didn't have any clue what we were talking about.

Kirara suddenly remained quiet with eyes giving up a sign for us to be alone. Perhaps to cast Ayase away for the time being.

"Ayase, could you wait outside? I've got a business to attend to… it won't be long."

"Um… okay…" she accepted it obediently.

….

"She's gone now, so what's the matter?"

She kept on quiet, looking me with watery eyes. Her face said that she would cry anytime now.

"I don't care when you will answer my confession but…. Could you kiss me right now? If not… I won't….." she begged me with a sad tone.

My damn father said "don't make a girl cry" although he's kicking me out of the house.

"Alright, but close your eyes first."

"I got it….."

She slowly closed her eyes, leaving the situation a favor to me. I could run as fast as I could and leave the place.

But that would be the cruelest thing I could commit.

So I just kissed her forehead…. Gently….

**Chu***

"This is just a returned favor for kissing my forehead last time…."

She opened her eyes and satisfyingly said.

"This is enough….. but I thought you could kiss me on the lips like when we were modeling…."

"That was work so it doesn't count."

"Ceh… pervert…."

"Say what you want, it'll be the last…."

She was dumbfounded after hearing that.

"Wh…..what… do you… mean….?"

"I won't see you again." I blatantly said.

"But what about your promise?! Your answer?!"

I turned my body away from her and slowly started walking.

"If you really want the answer badly, find me if you can…. Don't worry, the next time we meet, it'll be a definite answer."

I didn't get any reply, I just continued walking forward and waving my back of the hand. Probably, she was frozen and stoned…. Overly shocked by my cruel words. I thought she would stop me and cried over me but that just didn't happen….

"….."

…..

"Did you wait, Ayase?"

"Just a little…. So where to go next?"

What a naïve answer. You should say "Of course I was waiting, don't ask me an obvious question!" something like that.

"Um… let's see…."

The moon had presented itself on the sky, the stars had glittered all over the heavens, the snow was mildly falling in the air….. the night had come and made our body chilled even more as the temperature decreased.

The city is now luminous with various type of light…. Green, yellow, red for the traffic light…. Bright white for the inner side of the buildings and street lamps.

The rate of congestion of the town remained the same as daytime, no changes were noticed except there were much more couples rather than families.

"Let's go to a bookstore."

Because I wanted to see the released magazine that had my picture on it.

…..

**Ting*Ting***

_"Welcome."_

We entered a huge bookstore located not far away from the café. We immediately went to find magazine section.

Then we found the magazine which showed my picture with Kirara. She's sitting on a lavish chair and I stood beside her… neatly in dark blue dress and black butler outfit.

"Are… is this…." Ayase had spoken surprisingly.

"Yea, this is what the maids were talking about and the reason why many people came to our table."

"Onii-chan….! Wow, amazing!"

"No, I'm not… it was just a temporary part time work, I won't be modelling again."

"Why?"

"Because it is called 'once'."

"Ha….?"

She don't get it.

"By the way, do you know who is this girl beside me?"

She took a look at the magazine again and her eyes suddenly turned black….

"WHO….?"

"Wa-wait! Don't rage too fast, it just Kirara one-chan."

"Oh…" she recovered. "She really looks different... and beautiful..."

"You think so? I can tell just by looking that it is her..."

That's why I felt weird why her colleagues didn't get to tell it was her...

"Why was Kirara one-chan with onii-chan?"

"She and I just happened to be together… though I don't know how…."

"Must be some fortune, given the chance to have a photo shoot with a nice girl like Kirara one-chan."

"I don't really know about that…."

Cruel person like me isn't suitable for the girl like Kirara.

We took one of the magazine and bought it.

_"Thank you, come again!"_

**Ting*Ting***

"It's getting late now, I hope you don't mind keep on accompanying me?"

"Wherever onii-chan goes, I'll go. This is our date right?"

"Huhu… Ayase, after hearing that, I really love you…"

"Please stop lying, I said, didn't I? It won't work…. Onii-chan playboy! Pervert."

Crap, I just reopened my last wound. I merely wanted to express my feeling. How many times has it be? Three perhaps….

"Please don't say it too blatantly…. oh yea… aren't you cold?"

"A little…."

"You can hug your oni-chan if you are really cold."

"Can I….?" she hesitated.

"Yea, I'm your brother after all."

I used my usual phrase to my sister like in the back then.

"Onii-chan… has been so much nicer now, almost like the old days…"

"Oh really? I always nice especially to my cute little sister…. We're siblings, we should support each other."

"….."

"Um…" she nodded and walked closer to me. "I love you… onii-chan…"

"Me too…"

We hugged, felt the warm of each other's body…. Under the dark night snowy sky.

"….."

"It's so warm…" whispered Ayase while gently rubbing her face against my sweater.

"Yea….."

I wrapped my hands on her hair and stroked it, kindly and gently as much as I could.

But still, I'm cold inside, not outside.

"Hm…. Hugging doesn't do much work… I'm still cold…"

"I agree…."

"Let's get some hot drinks?"

"Okay…."

We went for nearby vending machine to grab some hot beverages to warm up our body.

"What do you want Ayase?"

There were so many choices to be selected, cold or hot, both available.

"Anything onii-chan wants."

Once for a time, I'd like to try out black coffee. I've never tried it before. Seems like adults like to drink it to release their tension because of heavy works and such. Though I heard it is so bitter that kids won't like it.

Definitely Ayase also….. let's not ruin it.

I put coins into the machine and pressed the button under Oolong tea twice to get two of it.

**Ktgak*Ktgak***

"Here, be careful, it's hot." I passed one of tea to Ayase.

"Thank you, onii-chan."

Carefully, we opened the tin lid and drank its content slowly…. Relishing its warmness under the cold weather.

Ha…. It's so heaven.

"Our final stop, Ayase. Let's go to game store!"

"Ah…. Yea….?" She asked weirdly.

"A game store, didn't you hear it? There're a lot of new games I haven't buy and play it yet. When we go back home, let's play it together."

After hearing this, she gradually becomes happy.

"Um! Okay!"

We led our way to a game store which we had come at the first time I was going out with Ayase in Akihabara.

**_Ting*_**

_"Welcome."_

Surely, I wasn't saying crap about lots of new games has been released. It is actually more than I expected….. 'new' signs everywhere. I wish I could buy all of it… but I need to do saving.

"Let's see…"

Perfect.

I took one of the newly released eroge and showed it to Ayase.

"See Ayase, what do you think it is?"

She looked at it confusingly, and answered.

"Just an eroge onii-chan usually plays….?"

"That's not it, see it properly."

"Um…." She continued thinking without giving any sign that she had the clue.

"Oh, I got it!" she tapped her palm hand using fist on another hand.

"It's more erotic and shameless eroge oni-chan ever see!"

Oy! You're the one who is shameless! The hell are you thinking?! Can you think more positively?!

Ha….

"No….. it's a special type that I've never buy it before. A sibling complex eroge!"

"Ha….?" She asked disgustingly

"It's a sign of love between me and you. Since we could never be married, so I decided to make them in a game. In virtual world."

"Onii-chan…. Won't attack me while I'm asleep, do you?"

"Haha… please don't say anything weird…. It'll make things worse. Of course I won't, doing what is out of law of the world isn't in my principle."

"Now I'm in rest…."

"And Ayase." I flipped the back of the game cover and looked at it.

"Seems like I will get another little sister…"

"Eh..?! Why? Is oka-san pregnant?!" she asked surprisingly.

"Of course not, I mean my virtual little sister game."

"Erk…. Now…. I have started to think that onii-chan has a screw loose somewhere in your head…."

"Hea… hea…" I laughed wryly. "Anyway, let's buy and try it out."

_"Thank you. Come again!"_

**Ting***

So we headed to strain station in order to return home. We made it just in time before the train stop operating for the day.

Fuuh… I thought we could miss it….

While we were walking…

"Onii-chan, is the game really fine… I mean it won't affect you…?"

"What are you talking about? It won't, I've the most rational thought as you know it."

"I see….. From today…. Can I enter onii-chan's room to play together?"

"Yea… sure.."

When we were almost home, we saw a truck that carries goods for people to move out parked near our house.

"Why is that here?"

"I don't know."

I pretended that I never know what it was for... Continued entering the house and walked upstairs to my room.

By the time, Ayase already had entered her room to change her clothes.

**Ktack***

My room was emptied, except there's a parcel of bracelet that I bought and a bag that contains Kirara's outfit.

I took both of them and headed downstairs.

At the doorstep, mother was standing and ready to send me off… with the saddest face I ever see. I don't see my father's appearance...

Wait, what am I saying. Of course he won't.

"You're really going?" she asked sadly.

"Yea…. I can't stay anymore…"

She looked at the staircase for a glance, then asked me.

"Don't you need to tell Ayase about this? Just… maybe say goodbye to her?"

"There's no need… she'll be happy this way… happier…"

"Well…. As you wish…."

"Oh… yea, here." I passed over the parcel to her.

"What is this?"

"The bracelet you had ordered…. Months ago, sorry it's too late…"

"No, I don't mind… in fact, thanks… my son…"

"Thank you too, oka-san."

"Stay well."

"I will."

We waved hand and bid our farewell.

"…."

The moment I was opening the truck's door, I heard a very loud scream.

**"Onii-chan!"**

Ayase was running as fast as she could to me.

"Onii-chan! Where do you want to go….?!"

"Somewhere faraway."

"Why….?!"

"Because I love this eroge more than anything else." I said while showing her the eroge I just bought.

"W-what? I don't get it!"

"Of course you won't, it is in every otaku's heart…. Only otaku could feel it."

"But what about your promise?! You said you wanted to play the game together!"

"Eh? Did I say that? I don't remember."

"Onii-chan… why…. You….! Liar! Liar! Liar! Why do you always lie? Why do you like lying?" she cried.

I stopped holding the door and walked slowly toward Ayase. I put my hand on her hair and…

**Chu***

I kissed her forehead…..

"I won't see you again, farewell…."

I took step backward and got on the truck.

"Onii-chan! I despise you! Don't ever come back here again! You big liar!" she yelled while crying with her heart to the fullest.

With a playful smile, I waved my back of the hand and said.

"Feel free to hate me Ayase…. Be sure to forget everything about me because you'll never get to see me again after all."

"…."

The ruthless words I spoke, the cruelest thing I committed and the worst brother I'd been.

My little sister can't have a brother.

~FIN~


	15. Ayase's Chapter : Recovery

Ayase's Chapter. A fresh start at volume 1.

Point of view : Ayase

* * *

Today, I've turned 14 years old, marked as the beginning of me being a middle school girl with even more hurdle I will undergo.

I have violet eyes and long silky dark hair with a lock of hair hang from each side of my face, fringes are separated in the middle except the small on that hangs in the middle. I'm not trying to be proud of it but people often call me cute and beautiful.

And I have a brother…..

"That's not it…."

It should be had, the name was Aragaki Satoshi. He had the coolest and handsomest look in my eyes for at least, before he left me with an illegitimate reason….

_"Because I love this eroge more than anything else."_

In addition to be the worst brother, he also lied to me…

_"But what about your promise?! You said you wanted to play the game together!"_

_"Eh? Did I say that? I don't remember."_

He was genius, kind and dare to trick people into his play without any feeling. Merely his toys…. He was a liar… and an Otaku…. I don't know what is his current condition though… still the same, or have repented on what he had done.

"Impossible….."

Because of that, I hate otakus, their culture, their interest and everything about them! As well as their existence, they all should die!

However, there is more I hate…. A liar…. Not to mention, a big liar.

I missed him…. I yearned as much I hate him. Maybe he was happy outside there, living in a very convenient life that he had started anew…. Alone…. Using his brilliant, calm, rational and independent brain which is always longed by any person…. An ideal type of talent.

"I hope he's suffering right now…."

After a long grieve over my former brother's disappearance, I've recovered to being a normal from an anti-social girl. I've realized that I was like him, being care for nothing after a certain event happened in his life.

Thus, I decided I won't ever be like him… not even a particle similarity. I'll start my own new life, without having siblings…. Stopped being a brother complex freak, forget him, he was never exist in the first place despite being my brother.

I'm the only child….

"….."

School opening ceremony was about to start and I was walking toward the hall for the assembly after confirming my class eligibility. Fresh middle school students were happily talking with themselves as they have already known each other for a long time ago.

_"Yo! Good morning!"_

_"Good morning Misa-chan!"_

_"Hey, long time no see!"_

_"How are you?"_

_"Like always!"_

_"Last year was the best! I hope something better will happen this year!"_

_"How was your relationship with her?"_

_"W-we are nothing! Don't say absurd things."_

But I've got none, I know no one and no one knows me. It feels like entering a completely new world, a place where I'm very unfamiliar with.

I took a deep breath, in and out slowly, releasing any unnecessary thinking. Relishing the peaceful scene in the school as the cherry blossoms afloat on the air…. Slowly falling onto the ground.

"Yosh, I've got to get the act together!"

I continued walking my way toward my new goal, being a normal girl, goes to school, having delighted conversation and playing together with friends.

I entered the hall from the entrance, together with the other students. Each of us neatly assembled to make up straight lines and to get ready for the ceremony. Meanwhile, I was taking an observation again over the hall….

"Amazing…. It's so huge…." I muttered with the lowest possible voice.

Soon after, the ceremony was begun by an old woman who surely had made an impeccable spruced for the day.

_"Good morning and I'd like to congratulate you, students for being accepted to enrol this school."_

"…"

The speech wasn't long, they tended to make it short as to prevent students from sleeping. Most of it were actually boring, especially with those having a low pitch voice. Well, that doesn't concern me much, from now on, I'll start making friends.

With the brightest hope along with my highly throbbing heart. I walked toward my classroom. While walking, I noticed a girl in another class with blonde hair was timidly looking at her phone, searching for something.

Her front hair was almost the same with me, fringes separated in the middle and a single fringe hangs in the middle except she has the curl toward the left side of her face and mine is right of my face.

Then I saw her making happy face and quickly closed her phone as she had decided to do something after this.

For a moment, we had changed glance toward each other and said "Ah… she's looking at me." in our mind.

I don't have the courage to reprimand her nor talk to her…. Not even asking her to be my friend.

"What am I doing…. After saying all those encouragements…." I murmured with disappointment.

I let out a big sigh.

But she was in other class, let's start from mine first.

I continued entering my classroom and searched for an available seat.

"Relax….."

I hid my presence and took a look around the classroom. Looks like all my classmates have their own group except for a girl.

A girl with twintailed brown hair on her head and brown eyes who was spacing out, looking at the outside environment as she was thinking for something else.

"Is she having a big problem or something…..?"

I started thinking what I should do next. However, the bell had rang and the homeroom had started.

**Zrrrecckkk***

I heard the door slide open and a teacher came in.

_"Please be at your seat, we'll start the homeroom for today. I'm Nishida Neiko. Nice to meet you. From today until the end of the year, I'll be your classroom teacher."_

Nothing much we did today, not even a lesson we had started. Today is only the beginning, we were introducing ourselves to get everybody knows his or her classmates. As well as teachers that teach their particular subject.

I have an important intention that I will talk to those two girls tomorrow, leaving behind the hesitation which was keeping me from doing so.

I'll return home… for now….

**Ktack***

"I'm home."

"Welcome home!" I heard mother's shout from the living room.

I took off my shoes and put it on a rack. And I'm here, in a double storey house owned by my family…. And also contains a plenty of memories about that guy.

"Ayase, how's school today?"

Mother came out from the living room and asked me when I was half-way to upstairs.

"It's good."

"Have you made any friends?"

Lately, she was worried about me being alone. So, she asserted me to do something that have social merit. Yes, it's hard for me because it has been almost two years I'd hardly talk to anyone.

I need time to regain my long lost courage.

"…"

I can't answer that…

"I see… you still haven't yet right?"

I don't like seeing mother like this, worrying over me too deeply. So, I tried to convince her.

"But I'll try tomorrow! I just didn't have the chance this morning…."

She remained silent and kept on looking me with anxiety. Then, she smiled. Seemed like she got what I just said but I can feel it, it's actually the other matter.

"So, tonight. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything because everything that oka-san cooks always delicious."

I like to use this phrase although it's true, it makes my mother happy… and should be every mother will be grateful hearing this.

"Thanks… so, I'll just make yakizakana. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…."

She left for the kitchen and I continued climbing upstairs toward my room. I stopped the moment I held the doorknob, looking at the used-to-be my brother's room. Now, mother has made it as her office.

**Ktack***

I put my bag nicely on the table and saw a flipped down picture. I carefully take to see it again…. A picture of my brother, three years ago….

"-Baka…."

I opened up a drawer with lock and sealed the picture inside it. I've decided, I won't let past hinder me from moving forward.

"…"

Although our dinner lacks someone, we've got used to it. I tried to be more socialist to both my parents and…. a certain thing had changed my life anew.

"Ayase, don't you want a part time job?" asked mother.

"Sure, I'd like to… but why suddenly ask this to me? I'm just a middle school student."

"Why not? I want you to learn about the society."

She's still onto it….

I grubbed up portion of the fish and put it in my mouth, chewed it and swallowed it slowly. I don't know how much trouble I've caused her for the past two years, so I'll try to do what she had wished for.

"So, what oka-san wants me to do?"

"I've found a perfect job for a cute girl like you. How about you become a model?"

Eh? A modelling job? It's proceeding too fast…. There's no way I could easily be accepted as a model.

"…."

Oh yeah, now I remember. That guy had the experience of becoming one too….

"But oka-san… You would be disappointed if I didn't manage to pass the requirement…."

"Don't worry! You are cute and I guarantee you will!" she said confidently.

"Ha…." I just nodded timidly.

Still, I don't have faith in my own self. I've never boasted over myself being cute or pretty, nevertheless…. Being a model….

"So tomorrow, make your time after school. There's someone who will meet you."

"Who might that be?" I asked curiously.

"Ma, you will know once you meet her… it's someone whom I know…"

She paused awhile, thinking for something else and at the same time, she murmured, "That's not right…. Umm…."

"What's wrong oka-san?"

"No never mind, anyway. Just make your time."

"Okay…"

…

On the next day, as promised, I needed to go home as soon as I finished school. I noticed that the long blonde haired girl had left even earlier than me as she was walking faster outside the classroom hallway and the other one just casually packed things up as she didn't have any important business to attend.

"There's no time to observe unrelated things…."

I picked up my bag and rushed home. There, I saw a luxurious car painted in red colour was parking near my house.

"Who is it I wonder?"

**Ktack***

"I'm home…." I lowered my voice.

I heard people were talking in the living room, my mother, a man and probably another woman. I slowly walked to the entrance of the living room with puzzled feeling, then I saw a woman dressed in purple attire and a man in a normal brown casual clothes were having conversation with mother.

"Oh, Ayase, welcome home." Mother greeted me after seeing my presence.

"I'm home…. Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah… let me introduce these two persons. This woman is Fujima Misaki-sensei and this man is Nanajima Hanai-sensei. They're the persons I told you that would meet you. They're from a modelling agency."

"Please to meet you. I'm Aragaki Ayase." I introduced myself while politely bowing.

"Hoo….!" She's surprised. "What a beauty! Seems like he wasn't lying!"

That embarrassed me although I've got many compliment before, this is the first time I've received praise from a seem-to-be-like prestigious and high ranking person.

But I'm still wondering, who was 'he' she was saying?"

"Um… he….?"

"Nothing, please don't mind it. But I still can't believe it albeit after looking you standing right in front of me."

"Eh…. Why?"

These conversation fills me with a lot of question marks. Since the arrival of these two persons and the strange behaviour of the woman who was occasionally acting self-consciously.

"Nothing."

See? She always answered with 'nothing', 'no, never mind' and such…

Suddenly, a hint or reminiscing was been marked on her head. She quickly looked at her watch and said.

"I apologize but we need to go now."

"Is that so? Well then, Ayase…" called mother.

"Yes?"

"Get changed now, you'll go with them for a first time modelling job."

"Eh?! Am I qualified already?!"

"Don't worry, you are qualified the moment we met." said Fujima with smile.

But what? I don't expect this type of result. I took a little time to reconstruct the possibility but I could think of none except by accepting that I am actually pretty since a modelling job requires the beauty of oneself.

"I got it…. Please wait a minute."

"Be fast, we'll wait outside, in the car."

I left for my room and put on my casual clothes. I brought only necessary things such as phone and small purse that were put in my thin sweater. Before I went to try out my first ever job, I took a quick glance over former room of him.

"I'm going, baka…. I'll be even more popular than you…."

**Ktack***

"Sorry for making you wait." I reproved them as soon as I exited through the doorstep.

"Come on, get in. I don't want us to be off schedule." said Fujima while rolling off the car's window.

I followed as what she had asked and hop in the backseat of the car. It's so comfortable, it isn't surprise me as it's an expensive car.

"Fujima-sensei, Nanajima-sensei, please take care of my daughter."

"We will."

The window was closed and we took off. I looked around restlessly, almost everything could make me feel anxious and scared. Fujima was sitting next to me and on the front seat, Nanajima and a driver in a black suit and a pair of black sunglasses.

"Relax, don't be nervous. I know it's the first time. Everyone will have to experience it once." Fujima tried to pacify me.

I took a deep breath slowly. Although, the cold atmosphere in the car was making me even more nervous, I'd still to calm down….

"Where are we heading?"

"For now, let's do some light session. We'll go at our usual spot, a waterpark."

She abruptly paused and stared at me happily. A face which told me that she was really appreciating my application to this job.

I don't know why is she acting like that but I don't bother to ask. Let's focus on how to complete my job without troubles later on.

"Fujima-sensei, you are too happy. Haha…" said Nanajima with laugh.

"But! It's the real thing! She is his…!" she said incomplete sentence excitedly.

"I know our sale went up tremendously years ago… -Haha… You don't need to overly get yourself up."

I really have no idea what they were talking about. This really made me feel being left out.

"Ano…."

"Ah… sorry, sorry. I'll act normal now. I think this is enough."

"Ha…."

"About your job, it is pretty simple. You just need to wear outfit provided by our company and model it…. Using proper pose."

"Posing eh…? I don't really know how to make one."

Suddenly, I remembered the moment that guy snapped my picture in my maid outfit using his newly bought phone. At that time, I was jealous because he was taking picture of another girl instead of me…. I don't really remember who that girl was though….

"Don't worry, you'll know and get used to it after attending your first few sessions."

After couples of minute of driving, we arrived at the mentioned location. A beautiful waterpark filled with brown tiles on the ground and a wide fountain at the centre surrounded by gardens of flower.

I saw the blonde haired girl was on standby in a nice outfit.

"Why is she here…?" I muttered.

"What's the matter, Aragaki-san?" asked Fujima after seeing my face full with questions.

"No, it's nothing. Just noticed a girl I might know."

She turned her head and looked at the girl.

"Oh… she' also working with us, as model. She applied weeks ago."

"I see….."

"We're here." Said the driver after stopping the car.

So I got out from the car together with Nanajima but Fujima's act which wasn't moving away from the seat made me curious.

"Fujima-sense aren't you going?" I asked her.

"Oh… sorry. I'd like to watch your first time job but I've got another business to settle off. Though, I just came to pick you up just to see your existence with my own eyes."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Well, then. Good luck!"

The car left us. I took a look at Nanajima, a man in a middle 30 I guess, with clean face without beard or moustache who was standing near me.

"This way Aragaki-san, get into the van and get changed. There will be a guider will show you what to wear. I'll be off to make the preparation for the photo shoot."

He said while pointing at a vehicle which was parked nearby.

"Nanajima-sensei, are you merely a photographer? Seemed like you were friendly with high ranking woman… I mean it by Fujima-sensei."

"Yes… she is indeed a high ranking woman in the company. A Representative Director of Eternal Blue."

"That high?! So what about you?"

"Well, we were… how to say it… um…." He put his hand on his chin.

"-We were partner. We used to work together as we contributed a lot to this company. We actually have almost the same rank but I in the other hand, like to stick with my old job. A photographer. It's my passion after all."

"Oh... I see…"

Must be nice to have such a passion. I hope I can find one soon.

"Thanks for the information, I'll go get changed now."

I did what he asked me to do. Getting into the van to put on a nice outfit.

"I'm intruding…."

It's rather dark in here. I can't sense anyone.

"Welcome, Aragaki Ayase-san, isn't it?" a voice came out of nowhere.

That kinda startled me….

"Ah… yes…." I just randomly answered.

Then, a woman appeared behind the darkness and lighted up a dim lamp. She had mild black fluffy med-long hair and wore white attire together with a beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Seiya Harumi."

"Nice to meet you… I'll be in your care, Seiya-san."

Why did she made such as scary appearance? It's was like a ghost story… If I were old, I would die of heart attack.

"-Ano… why did you do that?"

"Ha… it's parts of my hobby. I don't intend to scare people though, but I like darkness and I'm kinda bad of vivid light."

"Are you having any kind of disease…?"

"No, it's not like that. Just it just gives me psychological effect, like…. An urgent to rage over nothing?"

"Hea… hea… that's scary…." I laughed wryly.

"Anyway, let's get started. I'll be scolded by the director if we were late. Here…."

She pulled out a mobile bracket that consisted couples of hanged clothes.

"-Wear these outfits in order, from front to the back. It's not much, just four pairs of them."

"Understand."

So I changed into the first outfit. Surprisingly, it fitted perfectly with my size. It's a purple attire with frill on its chest and three big buttons in the middle to embed both sides of the outfit.

"Alright… I think this will be enou-" she suddenly stopped, looked at my face closer then she continued.

"-Let's do some makeup… you didn't apply adequately, did you?"

"Not really because I like doing it sketchily."

And if I apply too much, I'll feel uncomfortable.

"So, do you want more….? Or perhaps this is enough?"

"I don't mind either way, I need to perform my job well. Following superior's order is one of them."

"We'll put more then."

I sat on the chair that she had shown me to begin the process. The makeup equipment she had was branded and expensive. For the sake of my life, I'd like to try it at least once as using cosmetic product surely a dream of any adolescent girl.

"…"

"It's done."

I feel no different. I looked up myself in the mirror, absolutely no differences could be detected.

"-You can go now."

"Thanks."

I left the van and headed to the photo shoot location.

"Sorry for the wait."

"No worries. You're here just in time, let's begin. Standby." Said Nanajima while adjusting the focus lens of his camera.

Beside me, a blonde haired girl that might be my schoolmate if I'm not mistaking her with the other girls. I tried to accost her but I didn't have enough courage to do so.

So I pretend she's just simply my co-worker, my fellow model partner. But still, I want either of us to make the approach.

_"Get ready!"_

**Kcak***

I was just following the flow or mimicking her pose in a vice versa way depends on the situation, seems like she knows a lot about this kind of stuff. Changed into pairs of outfit with bright smile, eye between our peace sign, brisk walking, holding hands together while jumping mildly and more variety type of posing.

_"Alright! We'll end it here. Good job!" _Nanajima shouted in satisfaction while giving us a good sign with his thumb.

Ha… It's so tired.

I searched for a nearby bench and sat on it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and released it with the sound of relief.

"Haa…"

Then I heard a voice.

"Here."

I opened up my eyes. It was the blonde haired girl. She was passing me a bottle of orange juice.

"-Thanks for the hard work." She said with smile.

I was frozen for a moment. It took time for me to reply her call because she's the one who talked to me first. It was surprising.

"Ah…. Tha-thank you…." I took the juice.

"You are Aragaki-san, isn't it? From class 2?"

"Huh…? Ah… yes!"

"I knew it. What a coincidence! I'm Kousaka Kirino from class 1 at the same school. Just call me Kirino."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aragaki Ayase. Call me Ayase…"

"I know."

"Oh… how do you know my name?"

We aren't in the same class anyway, it's rare to see someone from other class to know your name in the first day of school.

"I searched out for your name… hehe. If it's fine, want to talk for a bit?"

"Yea… sure."

With a happy facial expression, she sat down next to me with another juice on her hand.

"Say Ayase, why do you start working as a model? Isn't it hard for us since we're just middle schooler?"

"Oh… I don't know about that but Oka-san said I should get a part time job. She's the one who set up my application to this job. This is my first day."

"Woa…. So you started doing this work at your mother's suggestion?"

"Y-yes. She said it would help me learn about the society. Is that strange?"

Given my circumstance, it isn't. But if it's the only reason, surely it is.

"Not at all. Unusual though."

She opened the bottle and drank its content.

"-Still, I never thought I'd meet someone from the school here. So, I'm really happy right now."

Hea… It's also the same to me.

"Me too. I was relieved when you spoke to me first. I thought I was mistaking you for someone else." I said timidly.

"I see. That's good then."

This girl is really talkative. I won't be able to make any friends if she wouldn't initiate it. So, Kousaka Kirino is my first friend ever I've made in my middle school life.

"I've been doing this a bit longer, so ask me anything if you have any problem."

"R-really?"

I'm so glad because I was afraid to do any erroneous at my first time job. She's really helping me.

"Leave it to me!" she said while putting her fist on her chest with confident smile.

But I'm curious about something. Put aside my absurd circumstance, why did she apply to this job as well? Is it for popularity? Or something else? Normal middle school girls usually don't dare to do it but they longed for it.

"Say Kirino, why did you decide to start modelling?"

"Um…"

She paused, looked up at the sky as she was reminiscing over the old memories.

"-Well…."

Her face gradually changed into "longing for something" expression.

"-I'm imitating this person I admired…."

"Someone… you admired?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "They're gone though. But I want to be able to brag if they do come back one day."

"-I want to tell them, "see? I'm the amazing one now!"

"I see. I hope you're able to see that person again someday."

Unlike me. I've been left forever by the person I loved and admired.

"…"

"What's the matter Ayase?"

"Nothing. Let's go home."

"Yeah."

"Oh yea. Do you know Seiya Harumi-san? The one in the van."

"That woman… She's a makeup artist. Why do you ask?"

"Isn't she weird? I thought I would die after meeting her the first time…. Making such a scary appearance out of the darkness."

"Ha… about that. I was too at first, but you'll get used to it soon or later."

After that, we changed into our casual clothes and headed home.

"Kirino, thanks for today!" I waved my hand as we bid our farewell.

"No problem! See you in school tomorrow!" she waved back.

Meeting this girl, Kousaka Kirino, soon becomes a best friend of mine, I met a guy which I've fallen in love with him. A guy much resembled perfectly with the guy I used to love.

A substituted brother-like person.


	16. Cont Chapter 1 : Forgetful Memory

CHAPTER OF CONTINUATION 1

Point of View : Aragaki Satoshi.

* * *

You know guys? When you are in an unknown place, unable to see anything? Suddenly, you had the urge to scream? Hoping that you could know where you are? Yes, I'm currently in that kind of situation. It's really dark in here and of course I can only see darkness even though with my eyes wide opened.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?!" I shouted, wishing for an answer.

Strangely, I cannot move any parts of my body except my head and its counterparts. They are somehow chained into something in eagle spread position on a bed. As I try to budge, it makes "cling" sound. Calmly, I palpate the seems-to-be-considered chain with my palm hands, both right and left since it only wrapped my wrists to lock my arms down.

Surely it is a chain, but the base that locks my wrist as I figured out, it has a keyhole. Probably a handcuff. No doubt, it also chains up my legs.

I moved again, "cling".

"…"

I sum up my strength physically and mentally to release the loudest scream I will ever make.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE? I NEED TO KNOW WHERE I AM! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU! I'VE GOT A LITTLE SISTER WHO IS WAITING ME AT HOME! IF I FAIL TO COME BACK, SHE'LL SULK FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!"

Suddenly a dim yellow lamp is switched on.

"What's the matter onii-chan?" I hear a familiar voice.

I quickly lift up my head to see the owner of the voice. I see a long haired girl, but barely as she is standing behind the shadow. I might know her.

"Ayase? Is it you?!"

"Yes onii-chan. It is me, your beloved little sister."

"Thank god. Could you um…. Maybe loosen these cuffs? Or just release me?"

"Why should I?" she asks innocently.

"Because…. - you're my cute little sister?"

Ayase, I'm neglecting my suspicion toward you for being the culprit behind all these. I don't want to believe that you did it whether on purpose or not. Hoping for the better….

"Hoo…?" she walks forward. Now I can see her face clearly.

Wah, it's Ayase version 14 years old, a middle school girl. Never expect her to be this extreme cute and pretty.

However, I'm too afraid to continue looking at her. She's smiling, really. But mixed up with scariest face I've ever met.

"Your lie is getting better when you're in trouble, isn't it?"

"He…. I've no idea what you're talking about…."

"I expect you would say that. Why don't you try say it again?"

"What parts? Release me?"

"Well then, goodbye." She tries to walk away.

"Wait, wait! Ayase! I'll say it! Please don't leave me like this!"

"I'm waiting." She holds the doorknob.

Crap, she surely wants to hear the part 'my cute little sister'. I always use that just to kill my boredom without a hint of seriousness. Because 'cute' sounds cute. Get it? No, never mind.

"My cute little sister Ayase, could you remove these handcuffs? It makes your oni-chan feels uncomfortable~"

"Ha… I'm relieved." She lets go of the doorknob and walks closer to me.

I'm also Ayase, now I can get fre-

"Now, we can be together forever."

Eh?

"Ayase-chan…."

"What is it onii-chan." She slowly and gently hugs me.

"What do you mean….? Won't you release me by now?"

"What are you talking about? I never said I will do so."

"…..!?"

"-Ayase! You're tricking me!"

"Why not? It's just a payback for the day you lied to me. Hehe…"

I'm screwed, totally messed up by my own little sister. She's a yandere girl, I know the moment she was born. But now, she's going too far.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

"Mo, don't yell too loud. You'll wake up oto-sana and oka-san. They never know yet you've returned home."

It makes things worse….

So, I'm in my family's house? But where? In her room or mine?

I muster up my power, intensity, strength and everything to yell even louder. I breathe in until my lungs are fully filled with air and….

**"HELP ME! HELP! HELP!"**

"Maybe onii-chan should be silenced by a kiss? Hehe…" she approaches her face and lets her red lips to touch mine.

"Wait Ayase! Please take your time to reconsider anything you've done!"

"Don't want."

"No, wait! Ahhhhh…..!"

**RRRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!*****

I opened up my eyes.

"Huh…?"

I observed my surrounding and carefully think what was going on. The alarm clock was ringing, beating up my eardrum. The sun was already radiated through the curtain, trying to fight up with the coldness produced by the air conditioner.

It was just a dream….?

What the hell was that dream. Does Ayase send me her spirit to hunt me in the nightmare over the resentment? If it were real, I could die….

I tried to fumble, finding out where was the alarm clock. As I rolled my body to the right side for just less than 10 degree,

**Pap***

I fell off the ground from my bed.

"Ouch…." I grumbled silently.

And the alarm clock was right in front of me with its ear-breaking ringing sound that didn't show sign to stop any minute now. I lifted my arm then loosened its nerve and lazily dropped it on the clock.

The alarm was shut.

I looked at the clock once again to read the time while my hand was still on it. What didn't give the calmness was the alarm cursor, it was off at showing 1 o'clock which meant, it's freaking past noon already.

"The hell with this clock…. is it broken…?" I muttered in frustration.

Before I even realized it, I was madly talking with the clock. Maybe I was just setting it by mistake but I didn't accept it as a fact. I just kept on blaming the clock with no legit reasons.

"Screw you clock!"

I pushed the clock away from me.

You say if I ever got drunk? No, I didn't. I was merely exhausted because of the overwork yesterday. I got back home at 5 and half in the morning which I just went straight to bed after that. No wonder I woke up this late.

I moved my body to make up a face-down sleeping position and tried to continue napping.

***Bizz*Bizz***

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

"Damn it, who is it? Argh…" I complained weakly.

I reached my hand at the location of the phone and took it.

**Tik***

"Hello….."

"Oh. Just awake?"

It was Fujima Misaki.

"Yea…."

"Getting up late isn't good for your body. Besides, it's already past noon."

Tch, rephrasing the fact I've already known…

"I'll hang up if you don't have any important business…."

"Wait, you've got job tonight."

"Screw you too."

**Tik***

I let out a sigh and wailed in laziness. I really, godly, for everyone's sake, don't want to do any work today. I'll just take a nap for at least 24 hours to refill my used energy.

**Bizz*Bizz***

It vibrated again.

"What a persistent woman…."

**Tik***

"Hey, why did you hang up? It's an important thing right?"

"I'm too tired…. and I'm busy…."

"Ho…? With what?"

"Sleeping…."

"You're free then. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Just to remind you I won't go…. Ahh…" I yawned after telling her that.

"-And I'm serious."

"This really troubles me. But well, it isn't much of a work, the director said he wants a new model. Could you find a potential one? Maybe around the age of middle schooler."

"Why me? You could have asked others…"

"Because you were called a ladykiller. So, help me out, I know you know someone's great."

What a false hope. I've no longer kept in touch with anyone of that kind for years ago. My head was too dizzy to continue thinking.

"Argh…. I'll try somehow. I hang up now."

**Tik***

I threw my phone on the bed and let it capered on the softness of the mattress. It was still my old phone that I bought when I was 14. It should be changed now since it's an old model for the current shift of time.

But it contains my memories with the guys I know, my sister, the annoying otaku group's leader, Makishima Kaori along with its member, and the girl who loved me, Hoshino Kirara…. Which are all precious to me.

And now I've turned 17, a high school boy. I should be attending school by now but since I'm extremely late. Let's just skip it for the whole day.

My personality is still the same, easygoing frank guy, good thinker, and still single. The new thing about me is I've got a new part time job that is being a personal assistant to this fantastic woman, Fujima Misaki, a Representative Director of the famous company, Eternal Blue.

I've quitted being a mangaka or novel author after I've ended my masterpiece at its volume 8. I made the ending to be the worst possible that people didn't expect it would be. And that triggered the anger of my fan which was directed to the author, me.

Some said they still want to see the extension of the novel or read my new work but majority of them declined it as they were no longer my fan. I gave them no news as a reply. I don't know what had happened after that since I just started being a normal high school boy.

About my proceeds, my parents had helped me by banking in some money monthly but that wasn't enough. Surely it gave me anxiety as my finance was low and about to cease. Then, this Fujima Misaki woman offered me a job through phone.

_"Boy, would you like a job?"_

_"If it's a modelling job. I'm afraid I have to refuse it."_

_"Nop, that's not it."_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"I'm having a shortage for the assistance. Maybe you could fill it up for me?"_

_"You mean, working for the company?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you kidding me? Isn't it too odd for a 16 years old boy to work like an adult?!"_

_"Don't worry, you'll be my personal assistant. But still, you'll have connection with the company."_

All I could say was, what a perfect timing! A life savior.

_"Ah… yea…. Sounds good. I'll gladly accept it."_

_"R-really?! Nice! Well then, I'll contact you again when time has come!"_

And that's it.

Although I said it was a part time job, yesterday's work proved that was just a bullshit. She called me early in the morning and made me accompanied her for the entire day.

…..

"…."

Maybe I should get up now.

"Damn…" as I stood up, I was unable to balance my body to its normal position instantly. Instead, it swung around like a drunk. The ringing alarm from the clock was still echoing in my head.

I stopped and looked around while trying to balance both my sides of the body. It's a room of a standard apartment which I have lived for about three years after I got kicked out from my parents' house. It's quite near from my former house though.

I don't know how far it is but it's in a calculable distance and located at the border of Chiba City. Moreover, we could see Eternal Blue Company's building with our naked eyes from here. Yea, it makes my chore much easier.

"Go to hell all of it!" suddenly my head convinced me to yell meaninglessly.

I loosened all my nerve and let my body fell backward onto the bed. I slept.

"….."

….

**Ding*Dong***

My room's doorbell rang caused me to wake up from my slumber. This time, my head didn't feel dizzy but fresh as it were already tranquillized itself. The time showed 8 at night.

Without delay, I stood up and walked to the doorstep and opened the door.

**Ktack***

"Come one, get changed. We've got job." Fujima appeared with a sudden invitation I don't want to hear.

I scratched the back of my head with half-awake eyes and said.

"Didn't I say I won't be going?"

"Now?"

"Tch…. Yea, yea. I got it. I'll get ready now."

**Pap***

I slightly increased my pushing power to close the door and quickly got changed into my casual newly washed clothes.

In the car.

"I don't know why you are still picking me up at my apartment. You could've waited me in the office." I asked in irritation.

"Because you won't come if I wait. Better drag you than staying in vain hope."

Ceh, she read me.

"So, what is today's job?"

"As always. But I want you to meet someone….." she sought out something in her bag and took it out.

"-Here." She showed me a picture of a girl. It's an unknown girl with blonde long hair wearing a fancy outfit making a posing like those models in magazines.

"Who's this?"

"Kousaka Kirino, our new model. What do you think?" she asked curiously.

No wonder….

"Think of what?"

"The girl… maybe she's good for the job? She applied last week."

Are you blind? She's pretty and cute, of course she is.

"Yea… I think she's good… but she seems too young, a middle school girl?"

"Yes, impressive isn't it? Actually, she's really helping us out because we lack models right now for a teen magazine. Girl in her age most of them aren't confident to do modelling which actually gives us problem. That's why I asked you to find one."

"Now I'm free from doing that…. -Great."

"Nah, not really. The director wants at least three different persons. So far we've got only this girl."

About this director, I've no comment about him as I never met him before.

"What a troublesome chief…."

"He's nice you know. Maybe there's a reason why he needs three…. He knows what he's doing."

"Oh really?"

It doesn't convince me.

"How about you meet him?"

"No thanks."

Soon after, we arrived at the mentioned building owned by the company. We went straight to the studio and met up with the other staffs. There, I saw the girl was in her photo shoot session, elatedly making a bright face in front of the camera.

The flashlight was busy flashing in the studio. I remember the first time I was here, it grimed me a lot. Now, everything here interested me no more. It just plain one of the few places that I used to attend while working.

"Oho..! You're here Fujima-sensei!" one of the staff reprimanded us.

"Good work, so how's she?"

"Perfect! Although it's the third day she works, she's doing just fine."

"I see." She turned her head to me.

"-Don't you want so say hi to her? She'll be popular at any time soon…. Now's your chance."

"Not interest."

I looked at her again, this time thoroughly. Surely I wasn't thinking of anything. My mind was actually blank and I only hummed "hm" with no sign of surprise.

"Yo! Fujima-sensei's assistant!" a young coworker accosted me by mildly smacking my shoulder.

"Ah…"

"Why don't you do modelling with her? You guys are going to make a great combination!"

"I'll pass."

"What a waste…. With that handsome face. I wonder, why did you quit being a model? You're merely modeled for just once."

"Because it don't interest me."

"What a simple answer…."

He showed an unsatisfied expression to me.

**"Alright! We'll stop it here! Thanks for the hard work!"**

The session ended and everyone was dismissing, packing their equipment for the later use.

"Oh! Fujima-sensei, good day!" the blonde girl came to us.

"Thanks for the hard work. Already got used to this?"

"Well, somehow."

I looked at her quietly thus triggered the trade of our eyes. She looked at me back with those cerulean eyes for quite a while as she was in deep thought. Then, she went "oh" and introduced herself.

"My name is Kousaka Kirino, nice to meet you."

"I'm please too. Ara-…. No…" I paused and closed my eyes, reminiscing my past.

"Hm? What's the matter?" she asked after seeing my weird behavior.

"Nothing, just call me Satoshi."

"Eh… your first name…?"

"Yea… don't worry, it doesn't bother me."

"Oh okay… It's Satoshi-san then."

Perhaps it was odd but I still grieve the fact that I got casted away by my own father. Aragaki comes from my father's name though. I'd rather stay away from remembering any trace of him.

"Going home now, Kousaka-san?" asked Fujima.

"Yes." She nodded.

"It's pretty late, get this guy to walk you home." Fujima pointed her thumb toward me.

I agreed with Fujima as it was almost midnight. It's too dangerous for letting a girl like her to go home alone.

"-I should get going now. Best of luck! See you." She left the studio, leaving few of us behind.

What were you wishing for actually?

"…"

"Ano… please wait a minute. I need to get changed."

"Alright. I'll wait outside at the entrance."

And so she left for the changing and I exited the building and had my feet at the entrance. I took a look around the chilling night, street covered with variety type of light settled by town people.

Seeing people walking around doesn't bore me but remembering them is hard for me. The atmosphere, in a ghastly way is asking about my future.

I wonder what I'll be….

After for about 10 minutes.

"Thanks for the wait, let's go." Kirino reprimanded me in her casual clothes.

"How far is your house?"

"Not too far, it's in walking distance."

I stared at her again quietly, making her wondering. I remembered back her expression during her photo shoot, she was like masking her lonely feeling behind those cheerful faces. I could care less at first but since I'm walking her home, I might try digging on her.

I unfolded my hand to its palm form and pointed it to her as I was asking for something.

"W-what…?" she asked curiously.

"Want to hold hands?" I asked calmly.

She stared at me in confusion but soon, her expression changed into giggle.

"Hmph…. What a weird guy, what's with you suddenly?"

"Ah… nothing. I just felt like maybe you're lonely and need a partner. So, I tried to hit on you."

"… Haha… thanks for the concern but don't get yourself up just because you're cool. Also, trying to hit on a middle school girl is lame."

She stopped and took a deep breath, blinked her eyes in a long period. Sadly, she glared at the dark sky glittered with stars. Then, she continued with a lower volume.

"-Really…. Thank you for the concern…."

"That's good then. Let's go."

I let her started the steps and I followed her from behind. We tried to walk normally as much as we could in order not to stand out as a couple in the city.

After a long walk, she started a conversation again.

"Say, I've been thinking for a while. Have we met before?"

"Never. This is the first time we faced each other."

As far as it's in my knowledge, we've never met. No wonder she always stared at me with curious face when she saw me at the studio, she was remembering things.

She proceeded by making an unconvinced expression and asked.

"Is it really that so….? I swear I've seen you before but my memory is kinda blurry."

"Maybe you met different person or seeing alike individual in your dream."

Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at my hair. I was a bit taller so she had to lift her head.

"Your hair…."

"What?"

What's with my hair?

"Is that an old hairstyle you have yet to change since you were younger?"

It's true that it's the old same hairstyle I have since I was 14. It's rather important for me as a sign that I hate my old self. But still, why does that have to do with her?

"That's right. So?"

Hearing me, she hummed countless times as she was hardly trying to regain her memory. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Say, do you remember any devic-"

**Bizz*Bizz***

My phone vibrated.

I gave her a momentary stop sign using my free hand and picked up the call with another.

**Tik***

"Hello."

"Good day Satoshi."

I'm at loss of words. It's my mother who is calling me. It has been 3 years since I last heard her voice. It gives me nostalgic and absolutely I'm happy right now. But I can't show my happiness, must keep my calm as I'm fine to be a loner.

"Ah… oka-san… what's the matter? Calling me this late." I replied casually.

"I just want to hear my son's voice, is that bad?"

"Oh…."

Silence passed through our conversation. Both of us didn't have the words to express our feeling.

"….."

"….."

"Satoshi, how are you?"

"I'm good…."

"I'm glad to hear it. By the way I called you on different purpose."

Her tone recovered.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ayase."

A topic of a person I rather stay away from….

"-You know, since you had left. Her condition has becoming bad. She'd hole up herself in her room for almost half a year. But well yea, your oto-san has somehow managed to drag her out and forced her to go to school. As a result, she hardly had conversation with others."

"So how is she now?"

"She's restoring but it'll take time. So, I thought maybe you could find her a work so that she could relearn about society? I'm worried about her future…"

"Oh…"

I also have no idea how to make things work out better.

I paused the conversation on the phone and started looking at Kirino who was tapping her phone. Her focus was too deep to notice my stare at her.

But thanks to her, I've obtained an idea.

"-I know what should be done. If it's a work, is it okay?"

"Anything for her…."

"Before that, could you send me her current picture?"

Her picture is necessary for my idea but I've also got another motive, to see how beautiful my little sister is right now….. and missed how her face looks like.

"Why don't you come here to see her yourself? If you really miss her."

Why do you always see my selfish side?!

"Ha…" I sighed.

"-It's not like that, I thought she should be a model. I just need a confirmation whether she's qualified or not."

"Ho…. But you should've known it since you are her brother."

"If that so, it's good."

Still, how is she right now? I long to meet her but I'm also afraid to do so after remembering the nightmare I had this noon. She must be really indignant if she sees me after years of leaving.

Or…. The dream will be granted to be the truth.

"How do you plan to get her accepted though?"

"I know a high-ranking person from modelling agency, it won't be a problem. I'll ask or beg her somehow…-no, she'll gladly accept it. Make time tomorrow."

Just my instinct.

"Woah… You've really been a great guy since you were living alone. I'm so glad."

"Nah… I just happened to meet her…."

In a very weird way.

"-Anything else?"

"One more thing…."

Her tone gradually became sadder.

"-Satoshi…"

"Hm?"

"Do come back sometimes. I really want to see you."

I stayed quiet, not knowing how to reply this. I just…. Am not ready yet.

"When the time's come…"

"Um… well then. Stay well…."

"You too…."

**Tik***

I remained holding my phone while turning my head toward Kirino. She was closing her phone while sighing an anxiety breath.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"My parents are both mad right now…. She insisted me to come back home as fast as possible."

"No point waiting here, let's get moving."

"Um…. Yea..." she nodded in worry.

Then her phone vibrated again. She rushed her hand to pick up the call.

"I'm sorry, I need to settle this."

Wow…. Her parents must be blowing one's top for an extremely drastic rate.

"No worries, I also need to make a call. Let's just keep up with this pace."

"Sure."

She was busied with her business and I started dialing a number belongs to Fujima. Actually, this will be the first time I initiate a calling with her phone. For the past three years, either it's about work or not, she'd the one who call me.

As I'm being her personal assistant, she would pile me up with assignments such us document management, setting up her time table or rescheduling it if anything unexpected happens, accompanying her and giving out brilliant ideas during meeting and other brain-use job.

Surely it's tiring but worth the payment. Still, there's a bad part, once she got me, I'll be dragged all day even though it's a weekday. And she never tires out… seriously.

**Tik***

"Ohhh! What a surprise that you called me!" she began first.

"Cut the little chat. I won't call you without necessary business."

"Haha…. I know you would say so. State it."

"Remember the matter you have requested me?

"Finding a model?"

"Yeah… I've got one."

"R-really?! Thank god. So, who is it?!" she asked excitedly.

"She's my little sister. By the way, I can't-"

"REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she suddenly yelled before I finished my sentence.

I quickly pulled my phone away from my ear momentarily. If I were not be able to pull it in time, no doubt I'll get deafened. It was like high frequency sound wave in form of bullet trying to pierce through the phone.

I looked at Kirino and she looked back, but she was on the phone. We merely had an eye-contact while minding our business.

I put the phone back on my ear.

"Please don't suddenly yell like that… It's disturbing."

"Sorry, I was just too amazed…."

No, you were just overreacting.

"Whatever. By the way, I can't send you the picture of her for some reasons but I can guarantee you. She's a beauty…."

"No, the fact that you're informing this is more than enough. I'll go see her myself. I bet she's pretty like her brother."

Brother eh…?

"Oh yea…. When you meet her, be sure not to say anything about me."

"Why?"

"I've got unsettled circumstances….- just please don't"

"Hm… well, if you say so. I won't."

"Great, I'll message the address later… though she'll be free at evening after school."

"Got it, see you."

"Bye."

**TIk***

Fuuh….

Seems like Kirino was also done with her phone. Both of us released a big sigh simultaneously.

Seeing me, Kirino gained her voice.

"You looks tired…."

"Sure I am, I was busy dealing with stuffs….. How about you?"

"I got scolded…. By my father…."

"Sounds like a scary guy."

"Yes…. You see, I do modelling within a deal with him….-If I get a good grade, then he'll approve me being one. But never thought he'll be this angry if I were late… Ha…"

"I wonder, why are you so late today? Didn't the company make a time arrangement or something? You're just a middle school girl."

"They did but I came up with another business that time so I had to delay my session till night…. And this happened…."

"Hmm…"

I was thinking of yelling at Fujima for letting this kind of situation to happen but, forget it. It happened with her reason.

"-If you're fine. Maybe I could take your place to explain things to him? I have the experience to deal with that type of guy…."

And also barging in others' family's matter.

"Thanks but I have to refuse… If he sees me with other guy, he'll get even mad."

"I will merely be the company representative…. Nothing more…."

"We're here…." We stopped our step.

The she pointed her finger toward a particular resident, a double storey house. It's the same size as my former home except it looks a bit old.

"You sure you don't need my help?' I asked for a confirmation.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'll manage somehow."

"I see…. Okay then, see you."

"Yea see you again. Thanks for walking me home, I'm really grateful." She waved her hand as she entered the house.

Huh, now left me alone in this barely lighted street. If ghost were true, I would stay overnight at her house regardless about the presence of her parents.

I'm so glad they didn't.

In the end I don't why I was called for work by Fujima… maybe my work was sending the girl home. Anyway…

"Let's go home…." I started my pace slowly to my apartment.


	17. Cont Chapter 2 : 2nd Summer P1

CHAPTER OF CONTINUATION 2

* * *

It's a great evening day. I'm here checking out my phone boringly on the bed without fervor to do work. There're pictures of precious memory I retain from the summer comicket when I was 14. Pictures of recollection of both Ayase and Kirara in maid outfit, and a candid group photo of Pretty Garden circle.

A lot of unopened messages accumulated in my phone…. Messages from my former comrades I had received last year.

From Makishima:  
Yo, long time no here you boy. Are you doing great?

From Kurara:  
Aragaki~ Let's meet.

From Kurara:  
Are you there?

From Kurara:  
I guess not hehe… I hope you aren't mad because I slapped you unreasonably.

From Kurusu:  
Satoshi-kun, do you have time to help me?

From Kirara:  
I know you won't reply, but can we meet?

From Kirara:  
Hm…. I really miss you…. At least reply.

From Kirara:  
You're really cruel, come on… tell me that you're just teasing me.

From Kirara:  
I guess it's hopeless…. Alright then, I'll find you and make you pay!

I closed my phone and held it tightly. Nothing had yet to surpass my reluctant attitude for being the ruthless guy. And nothing could make me sad again.

Today, I'm totally free from work. I haven't received any call from her but it's predictable, it will soon enough.

I stood up and viewed around my room. Although it's just a room of a standard apartment, it's rather convenient as it's spacious and the fee is affordable. There's a pc desk and a pc, wardrobe, a bed, and other variety of normal stuff. The other side of this room, there's a small kitchen.

"It's so big…."

Of course, for a guy whom is living alone.

I stretched my shoulder to the back and let out a little crack then I headed to my pc. I checked out any updates about anime, manga and newly released eroge. Lately, a theme "imoutou" little sister x brother love had been a norm in releasing eroge within a drastic rate of production.

This exacerbate my hatred to imoutou eroge even more. The fact it became my father's main point to get me away from his house, with a reason of bad influence to Ayase. But I can't complain more as my collection over the game is also increasing.

Though, I'm just playing the game without any ulterior motive…. Just playing.

I scrolled down the page and saw a news about a children anime. An anime with a pink haired little girl as its protagonist, Stardust Witch Meruru which is aired on television at 5.30 p.m. every Thursday.

An anime which I know is also aired at the same time, Maschera –Lament of the Fallen Beast-. It's one of the Kurusu Kanata's artwork that I helped her with her first debut. It's originally come from a manga, now it turns out to be an anime.

"What an amazing girl Kurusu is…." I murmured emotionlessly.

I've watched neither of them as they're aired in the evening…. The time which I'll get my hands full with work. However, I always catch the news and updates about them time by time.

I upheld my right arm as a supporting stick and put my chin on it, then I looked at my rack which is neatly and fully filled with my eroge collection. Most of them are imoutou eroge…

"What am I doing…. Ha…" I let out a sigh.

**Bizz*Bizz***

I moved my eyeballs, fierce looking at my phone location. I couldn't see it clearly but I could tell, it's Fujima Misaki who was calling me. Without the interest of confirmation, I picked up the call.

**Tik***

"Today, I won't be doing any work." I started the conversation before the caller took a breath.

"Eh…. Can't you start with some other nice words…?"

"No…- please don't mind it…. Just spit of words unconsciously."

"Well anyway, you don't have work tonight because I'll be busy. I'm calling you just to express my gratitude for recommending your little sister."

"I'm honoured….." I replied blurry.

"You sound tired, what's wrong?"

"Nothing particularly…. Merely covered in boringness…."

I observed my pc's screen, then I noticed there was a colourful disc box-shape plastic bag reclined on the side of the monitor.

"I've got things to tell, it might be able to kill your boredom."

"And the things are?" I asked while picking up the plastic and peeked its content.

A hint of "oh" popped out in my mind. It's something that I almost forgot to give it a shot.

"Seems like you miss your little sister…. Why don't you check her out during work?"

"Erk… how did you know that….?" I asked wryly while putting the plastic bag aside.

"From a reliable source!" she replied proudly.

"What….?"

I doubt it's a placid person or whatever parties that are involved.

"Hoho… you sound worried. Your little sister must be something for you."

Sure she is. I have an instinct that she would chase me and kill me right on the time if she learns about me.

"Ah… hmm…" I hummed a hesitated agreement.

For a moment, I heard no real voice from my phone, just a suspicious whisper that was clearly interpreted by my mind.

"Maybe I can use this…."

I let out a sigh of worries.

"Ha… I could hear you…. Please don't use my little sister as anything…"

"Haha… by the way, your sister will be modelling next week, the venue is near the upcoming summer comicket. Have you known it?"

I preceded my eyes to a calendar hanged on my room's wall. Certainly, summer has started and summer comicket will soon appear to welcome otaku's to its paradise….. and It isn't excluding me.

"Yea…"

"There's a huge park a hundred meters away… drop by if you have time, -for your little sister."

"What a person you are, knowing such a little matter…. Don't you have anything more important? –I mean, you're not in the job…."

"Well, I didn't get the information on purpose because Seiya-san told me. She was just interested after hearing the name of Aragaki….-that what I was told."

Seiya Harumi… a female makeup artist. She was the one who implemented makeup on my face when I was modelling for the first and the last. I got to know her when Fujima introduced her to me as one of the team in the company.

Though, I hardly met…. Not because she was hassle, but mysterious. –Like when she told me that she couldn't get herself under the sunlight and surreptitiously appears at her spot when people come –the van.

No, she's good and her face asserts that she's gentle. If I were to marry older woman, I'd choose her…. Probably. You know I'm not good with relationship….

Time by time I felt that people around me are gradually taking the like over me. I hope it's just my feeling… not from the reality.

"Oh… that woman, why did she say so?"

"Beats me, you may ask her yourself."

"Hm… you're right, I'll do it…"

It actually doesn't bother me. Well, occasionally hang out with colleagues isn't a bad idea.

"-I hope that's it, no more topic to be held."

"As always, how cold are you… Don't you like talking with your boss?

It's the same question almost every time I tried to end phone conversation with her, yet…. I avoided answering that question honestly.

"You're busy right? Then, don't waste your time talking with me."

"Haha… too bad. You absolutely know anything eh."

"Not a knowledge, just a speculation."

"Interesting usage of words, well then…. I'll call you again."

**Tik***

A worthless conversation over the phone had confirmed my free time for today. Now, let's try out the thing in the plastic bag.

I moved my hand and took out its content. It's a game disc that I bought days ago and it's rather popular nowadays –Siscalypse. A fighting game mainly consists of little sisters that fight each other for their beloved brother.

Ridiculous I say, to those who came out with this idea and to those who admire this game. We're talking about otaku after all, nothing strange will be happening in the community, merely norm social activities in their eyes…. -ours.

I looked at the loading screen after successfully installed it in my pc.

Seems like this game was created under the theme of Stardust Witch Meruru.

I put up my headphone and began testing this game.

And here the experience about this might-be-good game I'd like to share, first impression was…. Alright, all girls game. Seconds, it's a fight, so I can't imagine how would that be, maybe just some cat fight between girls?

I chose 'new game' shown on the screen and created a new female character –loli figurative. It's a little sister, so matured woman with big breast is out of option.

There's also multiplayer mode, which I believed it would take us to play the game online with other Siscalypse players.

And…. START.

**BAM!**

My character fell down after being pushed by other girl. The girl looks scornful and arrogantly spoke, "Haha! Your onii-chan is a whore" something like that.

After short of disputed conversation, a battle event was triggered.

At first glance, I was already irritated by that annoying little girl voice saying nonsense about her brother. I swear I'll beat in a blink….

**STAND BY READY!**

**GO!**

There were two strangely dressed girls, one was mine and another was the AI. They're jumping and engaged in a grand battle. Punches and kicks were stricken on each other and waved around staves and guns.

Sometimes, flashes of vivid light would signal the depletion of gauge of the life meter. I just tapped my keypad without any idea what the hell should I do, just using my unconscious side of my brain to play. Somehow, I managed to reduce my opponent's life meter to 10%.

Then, a scene was triggered, as a sign my opponent was already tired out. She materialized some sort of power on her hand to form a huge sword….-the whole screen trembled.

**Pzzzzz***

She held the sword with both her hands and swung it strength fully while screaming "Aahhh!"

Basically, in other game, when a boss is using its ultimate skill, it'll definitely deal a lot of damage that could easily turn the table although you're winning. So, I thought….

But…

"You're slow!" my character yelled after making an evasion to the attack.

Now it's her turn to make something big as she charged up power out of her hand and struck it on my opponent's face.

**K.O.**

**YOU WON.**

From what I've learnt, this game needs the speed of our hands, how fast you reflect to a certain action and such. Sounds very easy to me.

**CONGRATULATION! YOU'VE OBTAINED CARLUS THE IMOUTOU SWORD!**

**LEVEL UP**

**NEW SPECIAL MOVE**

The event continued with me as the protagonist talking with the winner.

And so I proceeded deeper into the game, as I'd picked a little sister, developed into a splendid fighter, taught her variety of special moves and won battles with other girls. This game is mixed up eroge as I would read text, then make some choices at branch point and capture 'little sister' after particular events.

Seems at some point after you've cleared a certain level, you'll be allowed to play in multiplayer mode. So, this is the limiter boss.

**STAND BY READY!**

**GO!**

I did my best in defeating her but it was hard enough. The thing was, the boss' final move, when she reached critical life gauge depletion. I tried to finish her off but her evasion was too high and enabled her to make the special move, the display would completely fill with tentacles or time would stop, prevent me from moving or maybe tens of thousands of little sister would be summoned.

I had to tap on my keypad to dodge any incoming attack without the opportunity to rest. Well, at the end, I could beat her with my character was at the edge.

_'Uaahhhhh! Ahh… ahh…. Ahh…'_

_'Damn it I lose'_

**K.O**

**YOU WON**

From that day, I'd holed up myself, playing this quaint game for two days straight. Played against other player and gained abilities and equipment. After countless time of defeating other siscali players, I'd managed to grab 2nd place in the overall game.

"Who the hell is the first…." I whispered with discontent.

I rechecked the ranking, he's currently offline.

"Kuroneko….?"

"-Arghh…. Stupidity!"

I looked at the time on the screen, showed 4 in the morning.

Bang! I slammed my headphone on the table as I stood up. My eyes caught a glimpse that there's miscall from my phone. I was too tired, my back felt the pain of sitting too long, my head was aching badly so I just went to bed while ignoring it.

…..

"….."

**Bizz*Bizz***

"Damn…" I woke up in dizziness and picked up the phone.

From Seiya:  
I don't know how to start this but it's already afternoon! Oversleeping isn't good for your  
health!-that was Fujima-san told me to message you if you aren't here yet since she informed me that you would come.

"Ha…?"

To Seiya:  
Who said I'd come?! Fujima merely said on her own! Besides, I'm busy."

**Bizz*Bizz***

From Seiya:  
Oh… she told me that you would say so…. That means, you're free because you're just sleeping. Come one, I'll show you something.

Ah, I give up. How many people have got used to my phrase 'I'm busy' I think? Fujima, Kirara, Seiya and Ayase….

I must come out with other words from now on with those people, Ayase is exceptional though.

Probably, something meant by Seiya was Ayase. She wanted to show me how my little sister's doing right now with her modelling job.

But currently, my body feels so heavy, barely able to lift its counterpart. I didn't have enough rest after playing that cursed Siscali game. It's crucial, I need to choose between going and stay. Surely, the option 'stay' has the most benefit to me since I'll get more rest. If I come out with something amusing as a catalyst to the other option, I'd go.

"Hm…."

I looked at the calendar.

Summer comicket. I won't be late if I were to go right now and, I tried to be a little late on purpose so I won't be lining up in that same-as-always screwed up queue. Though, I'll be missing a lot of great goods there, especially limited edition games since people will immediately buy them after the moment of shop opening.

"Oh…."

As soon as I realized that, I rushed to get changed and led to Akihabara.

At Akiba…

"It should be around here…" I observed my surrounding, under this frying heat.

In the range of my eyes, I could see the building used to hold summer comicket. But prior of going there, I need to meet Seiya for no reason, at least I think that is. So I just searched for any familiar scene around here, some cameras held up and, girls.

After few efforts of finding, I saw that kind of place. Few meters away, I noticed three girls were in their photo shooting session. However, one of them had made me felt speechless and immobilized, completely frozen. Tears might greet an opening in my eyes.

It's….

"Ayase…." I whispered along sensational longing.

She looked exactly like was in my dream. Nevertheless, she's 14 years old now. Within the beat of my heart, my legs walked toward the location of my sister as if they were intensely longing for her.

**Tap***

I halted my step with sounded foothold.

"No, I mustn't!"

I came back to my sense after hardly restraining myself from meeting my little sister. I couldn't come up with good possibility but the worst, such us in those eroge's if I were to greet her now. What if she hates me?

_"Feel free to hate me Ayase…. Be sure to forget everything about me because you'll never get to see me again after all."_

And what if she really forgets about me? After all those arrogant words….

Damn it. Being a doting brother is a thing I must say, I regret it. And what I regret the most is, the fact I did say all those cruel things to her. What the hell was I thinking at that time actually? Could it be an opportunity for me to time travel backward just to slap myself?

Nah…-impossible, idiot. Serve you right.

But thank god she didn't notice me as she was too engrossed with her work

Let's finish up the current business as fast as possible before losing further control of myself.

I walked to a nearby parked van. Probably, it's the company's and Seiya is there. I opened the sliding door.

**Zrreccckk***

**Fuuuh~**

Mass quantity of cold air rushed out of the van, collided with my front body. It gave me absolute chill for a moment, and it continued to warp me with the cool atmosphere.

"Huh…"

I quickly hugged myself as I realized I was standing on a line between the cold and the hot. It's like two seasons are occurring at the same time, summer at the outside, winter is inside the van.

"Are you serious….? Is the temperature below 10°C?"

As I expected, it's dark. No doubt she's in here. Not to mention about the darkness, but what's with this excessive cooling?

"Could you please close the door? The heat is entering." A voice startled me from nowhere.

All I could think was, Seiya Harumi was about to appear, her on the sly behavior. And right now, I'm wearing just a piece of shirt and a slack and I'm about to experience total winter in the summer.

Unwillingly, I pulled the sliding door and closed it. Soon after I did that, a dim lamp was lighted up.

"Good day Aragaki-san." A voice greeted me.

I turned my head and answered.

"Ah… Seiya-san…"

My body had started to shiver and my tooth had begun to vibrate as it's colliding with each other. In front of me, a girl named Seiya Harumi was standing with her summer clothes.

"-Good to see you. By the way, why is it extremely cold in here?"

My eyes weren't deceiving me as she looked just fine in this condition.

"Because….. it's hot outside."

"Even though that's true…. This over low temperature cooling isn't necessary."

"But…-it really is hot."

She couldn't come up with better common sense.

"Yea… yea… I understand."

"-So, what do you want to show me?"

I already know the matter.

"Outside, your little sister."

"I knew it. Well, then…. I'll leave now."

I turned my back and led half-way to the door.

"Ara, leaving already? Isn't it too short?"

"Perhaps but, do you know the summer comicket that's being held nearby?"

"Yes…"

"I'm into it." I answered while pointing my thumb in the other way.

Hearing that, she made pseudo-dumfound expression and went for a long "oohh"

"Are you an otaku?"

"You can say that."

"Waa… a surprising fact!"

Huh, I thought she would feel unpleasant after hearing that.

"You aren't feeling gross? Getting to know an otaku and such..."

"Not at all! I actually envy them."

What a weird confession.

"Why?"

"Because, don't they get the chance to stay indoor without the worry to go outside?!"

"Nah… surely they do but the doers are just bunch of lazy bums."

She suddenly closed her lips tightly, kept on staring me with some mysterious thinking that was lingering in her head.

"-What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes before continuing.

"You know the moment we first met, three years ago?"

"Yeah, my first time modelling."

"To tell the truth, I'd actually fallen in love for the first time."

"Oh…. Interesting."

I hope it won't be involving me-

"-Who's the guy?"

"Aragaki Satoshi, a 14-year-old boy at that time."

Hah?!

"Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Yes, I'd fallen in love to implement makeup on his face! He was too perfect as a model!" she replied excitedly.

Eh…

"Aah…. That's what you mean…"

I released out a huge breath.

"So, please be a model once again! I don't care what magazine you'll be in! I'll quit my job for you if you apply to the other company instead."

"No, that will problematic… Don't be so obsess with me."

"Hm… Please~?" she begged adorably.

"….."

"-No."

"Okay then, for at least, let me do the makeup…. Just for once?"

"I'm leaving."

Before I manage to touch the door, my other hand was grabbed tightly and slightly pulled backward. I quickly turned my head.

"You're not getting away." She said playfully.

"W-what….?"

She pulled my hand even harder and dragged me away from the door.

"Come on! Just this once."

"I got, I got it! Please stop pulling!"

She tweaked her head to the side and smiled. "I'm happy."

And thus, she started to implement some makeup on me like she did when I was 14, stayed still as I wasn't moving an inch to make her do the job quickly. The feel of being done by a professional makeup artist was definitely the best. Despite her weird behavior, she does her particular job perfectly.

I'm not being sarcastic but, this is the second time I got my face being done by something.

Though, I can't stand too long because it's extremely cold in here. Being accused as a person having an affair is no longer a concern, I hope so… in this barely-light up closed place.

Few minutes had passed…

"Are you done yet?" I randomly asked her as my eyes were closed.

"Just a little…." She answered with a whisper of passion.

I didn't really mind so I just gave her chance to do so.

But…

"Seiya-san!" I heard a gentle call from the outside of the van.

The voice had my curiosity risen up, so I asked Seiya about it.

"Who's' that?"

"Oh…." She had a leisure pause before continuing.

"-It's your little sister."

My eyes were instantly wide-opened.

"What….!?"


	18. Cont Chapter 3 : 2nd Summer P2

CHAPTER OF CONTINUATION 3

* * *

THIS IS BAD! A hundred times bad!

"Are you sure? -Real-sure?!" I asked for a confirmation in worries.

"Yes…. I've heard her voice almost every day, so there's no doubt."

For Siscaly's sake! I must avoid this circumstance at all cost.

I observed my surrounding carefully without losing sight of any possible escape mechanism.

"Why do you look so worried?" she asked curiously.

Getting to know what was going to happen, I ignored the question and continued planning an escape plan.

**"Seiya-san! Are you there?" **the voice was getting louder as it's approaching.

And corresponding to that, my body produced even more cold sweat. My head turning rate for the search was getting higher and my hand started to tremble little by little.

Seeing my odd behavior, Seiya suddenly kept quiet as she was solving a huge puzzle that had appeared in front of her. Then, she clapped her hands and said "oh" using his low pitch voice.

"-I got it now."

"If you've already understood it, then do something!"

"Even if you say that… I don't really have any idea."

"Tch, you useless."

I could hold myself for a moment just to spill out massive flow of contempt to her but there's no time for that.

After having disruptive mind thinking with a lot of mixed up suspense, I came to remember something that could help me.

"-Say, where were you when I was entering this van? The moment we have yet to face each other to start a conversation."

"You mean, my usual hiding spot?"

"Yea, that's right!"

"Yaww, I can't tell you that so easily…" she bragged cutely.

"Why not!?"

"Because it's my special location…-my unique and proud spot. Besides, it's-"

"If you tell me now I'll kiss you later!" I cut her line immediately with an absurd offer.

"Oh…" she looked a little surprised and had a sudden pause.

**"Seiya-san! I'll enter the van…" **the voice spoke up an unpleasant statement as I heard the door was being opened.

I took a quick turning glance over the door and looked back at Seiya. My heart was throbbing very fast, needless to say it could explode anytime soon. Right now, I'm waiting for Seiya's response while making a terrible face.

"Ah, okay. There's a black curtain that could hardly be seen. You may hide there." She said while pointing out her finger to a particular position.

For the first look, no one would be able to confirm its existence but it was really there.

Without wasting any more time, I rushed myself to go behind the curtain to hide and closed it as quickly as possible.

**Zreecckk***

"Seiya-san…. Are you here?" the voice entered with a question.

As in the current condition, I could release out a breath of relief. I flicked the curtain for a bit to make a peeping hole and had my left eye rolled over to get a clear view of the scene. Seemed like it was really Ayase. I'd seen her before coming here but this, with even closer view.

My mind once again, think everything except pure gladness. Happy to see my little sister within this distance but at the same time, afraid of the consequences of being a terrible brother.

So, I secretly had both my eye and ears to eavesdrop the conversation between a middle school girl and a working woman.

"Yes, I'm here. Is something the matter?" Seiya replied the call.

Ayase was startled for a second and she quickly turned her head toward Seiya.

"Mo… please don't do that… it startled me."

"Haha…. Sorry. Not on purpose, but you've already known my habit."

"Even so… it's still a little scary."

The conversation they're holding assert that they're quite close. Surely, they looked happy enough to prove my words.

"I'm very sorry, so, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, but the sky seems to have gathered for a rainy day. So, we somehow have to suspend the shoot….-And, I want to take a break in the car while strolling around the area."

"You've got something that interests you?"

"Yea… something…" Ayase replied while weakly visualizing the outside's environment.

"Hm?"

"No, nothing. For now, the manager asked you to pack things up and head back."

"I understood."

"Well, then… see you."

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you."

Ayase left the van and a tiny device suddenly fell off from her pocket. Curiously, I revealed myself and took the thing. It was a cellphone, probably Ayase's.

"What is it?" Seiya asked me.

"It's a cellphone, lost and found."

"Maybe it's your little sister's belonging."

"I know."

I opened up the cellphone and saw picture of a model picture is used as its wallpaper, a beautiful girl in a very unique outfit that suited my taste perfectly.

And by this, I could proudly say that my little sister and I definitely share the same blood.

"Oi… what are you doing…..? Seiya asked me worriedly.

"Checking out the phone."

"Isn't that a bad thing?!"

"Don't worry, it's my little sister's so it's fine."

"No wonder you have an issue with your little sister…-it's all because of your unsavory personality…" she said after losing the anxious feeling.

Ignoring the mock that I've already used to hear, I proceeded with my illegal act to break someone's privacy. Badly enough without feeling guilty, I checked her messages and contact numbers.

There're just normal messages, nothing special. Only a name caught my interest, Kousaka Kirino. One of the few girls whom Fujima fond of, a model of the company. Since whatever the reason, my little sister might has become friend with this girl as their path has crossed.

I don't want to read the content of the messages fully which I believed it wouldn't entertain me much…-or I was considering it as going too far.

Next I went for the contact numbers, scrolling down through various names. It was just a bunch of girl names, until I reached a particular name. Both with the name of onii but different honorific, one with –san and the other with –chan.

I checked the onii-chan's number, surely it's mine. Though, I'd no idea how she obtained it, maybe from mother. But thanks to it, it cleared my doubt of having my little sister to forget about me. Now with a big question mark that had popped out, I checked onii-san's number, it's a number I don't know.

"Whose number is this?"

Does she get a new brother or something? I don't remember having a little brother or a big brother since we're the only children of Aragaki. Maybe…. A step brother? Nah, one in a thousand. I'm confirmed that both my parents are still alive and doing well in their relationship.

I stopped to bother the other onii guy and added Ayase's number and address into my list. Still, I don't know what to do with them….-maybe just in case of emergency, things happen and stuff.

After I'd done the job, I extended my hand to give the cellphone to Seiya.

"Here, I'm finished. You might want to hand it back to Ayase."

She didn't reply but had a sudden glare at me instead.

"-Hm? What's the matter?" I asked her curiously.

She lifted her forefinger and adorably pointed it toward her face with a smile.

"-What….?"

"Your promise, K-I-S-S."

What again? What did I promise her? I've no memory of making any promises so far.

"Pardon... Did I say something?"

"Are you playing dumb to divert from doing so? It kinda makes me sad…" she lowered into a sulking voice.

"Wait! Give me a moment."

Aragaki Satoshi! Remember back what the hell did you do!

It's….

It is….

Oh…

It's during my panic time when Ayase was about to enter the van and met Seiya.

"..."

After reminiscing back that absurd moment, I embedded both my hands together and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that… it was just an accident!"

"Why? I thought you said it while on conscience."

"Erkk… n-not really…" I said hesitatingly.

She put up her hand on her chin and said.

"I don't know about this… but I got the feeling that you're lying."

"That's true but it's not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means by what it has said."

"It makes no sense."

Wow, surprisingly she has real common sense just right when I'm talking about illogical stuff.

"Anyway, please… I'll do anything except the kiss."

Hearing my begging, she cheerily gained her voice and tried to say something but instantly was amputated by me.

"-And the model."

She went "tch" with an irritating facial expression and continued.

"I was about to say that but you had me, so it can't be helped."

I thought so, thank god I managed to stop her before getting myself into hassles. It's not like I hate modelling but since I was forced to do so, I came to detest it.

"-Well, I'll save it for later."

"Why not now?"

I'm actually afraid if the 'save it for later' thing will appear at the unfavorable timing. Hey, it's my life, I've lived 17 years and faced many craps before. And I know it'll continue to happen and it won't stop until I die.

"Because I don't have any interesting matter to hold onto."

"Hm… well, I can't do anything about it. So, please give this to Ayase."

I handed over the phone to Seiya.

"But why are you afraid of your little sister? You could have given it to her by yourself."

"Private matters, it can't be explained with words."

"Ho…. How about this, you tell me about it and I'll tell you about my private life?"

"No thank you, I'm not interested."

"Ceh…" she said disappointingly.

I let out a sigh and asked.

"Do you have anything else to say? If not, I'm leaving."

"No… not really."

"Well then, see you."

"Ha…."

I opened the van's door and hot air was instantly blown as soon as I stepped off from the van.

I somehow felt lazy to walk and head to the comicket, especially under this heat. However, I need to go or I'll regret it later on.

As I continued to walk on, I bumped against someone. My body was pushed backward by a little and my eyes were closed as a reaction to the collision. It didn't hurt me but the person I bumped against might have gotten injured.

Slowly as I recovered my eyesight, I offered the person a help.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I extended my hand to help her up.

My hand was accepted and the person replied with "Yes, I'm fine."

Huh.

But wait, it's a person's voice I might have recognized.

I opened up my eyes widely and looked at the person. Unfortunately….

"Ayase…" I muttered.

She was wearing a snug black tanktop, a short-sleeve white jacket, sunglasses, silver accessory.

In response to my tiny voice, she lifted her head and took a look at me while asking,

"Yes? How do you know-"

Realizing how much trouble I would be dragged into, I quickly tried to retreat my hand before she finished the question but, my hand was grabbed even tighter and the question was stopped half-way.

She looked at me with a dumfounded and nearly dire expression.

"Ah… Um… why did you forcefully grab my hand….?" I asked her fearfully.

"You also, why did you try to pull out your hand before you've done helping me?"

"No…. my hand was itching…."

"What a liar…" she mumbled and grabbed my hand tightly enough as she had locked her hand with mine.

Now, every escape route is closed. The world needs me to deal with my problem face to face.

And… I'm totally scared.

"Umm…. Aragaki-san isn't it?"

I pretended not to be the guy she was expecting.

"Hea…. Since when did you change your name?" she asked me with her dark eyes.

I gulped my saliva and started to have cold sweat.

"Aa… I've no idea what are you talking about, hea… hea…" I laughed wryly.

"Tch!" she made a really scary face and yelled for a call.

"Seiya-san! Seiya-san!"

"What are you doing Aragaki-san?"

Hearing me, she became more irritated.

Various words came out from her mouth in form of a whisper.

"I don't want to let this guy run away again."

"-But I need a confirmation, maybe he's just telling the truth or maybe he's just playing dumb."

"-Maybe I should buy a handcuff. Tch, why didn't I do that earlier?"

Everything in a very deadly tone and with a deep murderous intent.

Suddenly, she returned to normal and asked me with a smile.

"Say, could you do me a favor?"

Strangely, I replied with a bit of relief.

"Ah… yea sure…."

"I'm glad, please stay here for a moment because I need to get something from the van. I'll show you something interesting."

"Okay…."

We were having a conversation like strangers but in fact, she knew the most that in front of her was her real brother.

I don't know why she didn't affirm me as her brother yet though.

She let go of my hand and fast-walked entering the van.

Yea guys, this is my chance. I don't care what you'll be thinking about me but I'm doing this for my goodness' sake.

Leaving my trust, I took my step quickly and left the area.

…..

While on my way to the summer comicket, I received a lot of calls from Ayase. I just continued to walk on as I was looking at my phone while it was ringing.

And because of this, I'd figured out what was happening and what she was trying to do.

First, she went back to the van to check out her lost and found cellphone. But she bumped against her brother while on the way. As soon as she noticed that, she was trying to detain me but she couldn't… maybe because I was stronger than her to be dragged off.

So, she asked me a favor in a cute way because she wanted to claim back her phone and call mine, making a confirmation whether I was really her brother or not since she had my number.

But I was lucky for being a jerk and taking the opportunity to run away.

This concluded my fortune for today. But, I would still run off anyway despite what the situation was.

"That was close."

My heart was about to burst for a minute there.

When the light of my phone turned off, I saw a reflection of my face. Certainly, the makeup wasn't fully done yet. I looked like an incomplete ghost.

"What should I do with it?"

Wash it off might be a good idea… but, the restroom without doubt will be crowded as hell.

Before I knew it, I'd arrived in front of the building entrance where the comicket was held. My eyes caught its first glance at a booth which was selling Maschera-type of stuff. The booth sold not only doujinshi but also cosplay facial goods such as Lucifer's and Queen of Nightmare's outfit.

Though, I only had my eyes on the mask that was put on the sale.

I headed for the booth and bought the mask. It may sound weird for me to wear an anime mask in public but this is an all-otaku festival, so it's automatically defined as normal.

_"Thank you very much."_

Next I continued the journey of my summer comicket ahead, passing many different booths which were selling incredibly interesting stuffs. If I were to stop by each of them, I would lose all my saving. So, I decided to just buy things that really interest me.

Until…

I reached a certain booth that couldn't get my eyes to believe it. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw the girl who had confessed to me, worked as a maid and named Hoshino Kirara. Beside her, a girl with twintails brown haired named Kurusu Kanata.

It surprised me more seeing their appearance were still the same as three years ago.

Many customers were caught in the net of Kirara's booth as they were greeted and welcomed warmly. Not to mention Kirara was in her maid outfit which was very attractive. However, the outfit seemed a little different compared to its design three years ago.

Gulp again.

My heart was throbbing, way too fast as it could be noticed even though in this kind of noisy place. Surely, I also had the feeling to Kirara but I just didn't know how to respond to it… -And now, still can't.

I neatly put on the mask and secured my safety to eliminate any chance of being exposed. Slowly and casually I walked toward the booth.

"Welcome, please take a look." She greeted me with a smile and handed one of the book to me. Cluelessly, she looked at me as one of the ordinary customers.

I took the book and opened it without bothering to look at the front cover.

"….Wha…"

It was an ero book in which a maid was doing H things.

And the seller was wearing a maid outfit that could lead others into a false thinking. She looked almost the same as the character in the book. I started to get worried but that wasn't long after thinking how peaceful this country was.

"What an absurd idea you're having, Kirara." I spit out my instinct out of a sudden.

Hearing that, she replied.

"Eh…? How do you know my name?"

Ah… shit.

"Did I mention someone's name….?"

Instead of answering my stupid question, she glared at me sharply. Then, she asked.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

This question totally made my face erupted by nervous sweat. Taking no time to think, I replied.

"It's because I just felt to, isn't it cool?"

The words didn't describe the utterer himself but just an excuse. My proud phrase could be clearly seen with an extreme frightening gustation.

"I see, could you remove it for a while?"

"Why do I need to do so?"

"Don't mind it, just do it… Maybe you could experience the situation like in the book." She said while leaning her neck.

Aroused by her words, I looked at the book then her face back and forth.

Oh, please. In term of seducing, she has won… but I won't do it.

_Or I should._

No, stop thinking brain.

"Anyway, you've got a nice try but I won't be doing that."

After she heard my direct rejection, she acted like she was out of option. Soon, she told me something staggering.

"Why does your back of the hand have a scar?"

What is she saying? What scar?

I slowly put the book back on the booth and flipped my hand to see the truth.

As soon as I did that, my hand was instantly grasped by her. Happily she claimed.

"I got you!"

"Eh?"

"Now, you can't get away until you remove that mask." She made a smile of the victory.

That had me at the pinch for a moment but,

"Heh, it's nothing. I could just pull my hand back by force and run."

She didn't feel shocked about my statement, instead, she became happier with an even greater confidence.

"You know I'm a girl and how much am I grabbing your hand. If you pull strong enough, we'll both fall onto each other… or if not, I'll make it happen. So, what do you think will happen in this crowd? –Especially near this ero doujinshi, and a maid."

That makes sense. I've no choice except to agree. She must have think this very thoroughly.

"….."

Knowing my hopeless state, I obediently admitted my defeat after releasing a sigh.

"Yea, yea… I've lost."

I used my other hand to remove the mask and my face was slowly revealing itself.

Gratefully, she said with her pretty voice. "As I expected, it's Aragaki-san~!"

"…."

Wait, something is off here.

"…."

Just-my-speculation.

"-Oy, Kurara."

Her expression suddenly halted, showing more to a higher impression.

"Oh… you've found out? Tehee~." She pampered adorably.

"Of course I am! It's too OBVIOUS."

Let me tell you how obvious it was. It's just a simple matter but you really need to take it into consideration when trying to trick me. Kirara would definitely call me, Master. But this girl failed to do so.

"Too bad, I thought I could keep on with the disguise to tease you a bit."

What the hell?

"Please, don't do that and stop thinking of doing that. It troubles me."

She doesn't need mask or anything to disguise as her sister because she appears exactly the same but with a younger look.

"Haha… of course you'll be troubled because you might get caught by Kirara for cheating with her little sister."

"Ha?"

"I've heard about it, Kirara confessed to you, didn't she?"

"Ah… Um…" I nodded stiffly.

"-But that doesn't mean we're dating!"

"W-what?! Seriously? I really think you guys are going out!"

"Don't just assume on your own! By the way, how did you get this information?"

"She told me herself."

Now I'm the one who should ask "Seriously?" or rather, "Are you telling the truth?" If she told Kurara about his love affair, that means they must be really close.

Wait, what am I talking about? Of course they are! They're sibling with the same gender and addition to that, they are twins!

On a while I was busy thinking, a girl entered our conversation with her priceless surprising expression.

"Oya… isn't it Satoshi-kun?!"

"-Long time no see~!"

She was busy dealing with the customers for a minute before getting to know my presence here. Nonetheless, she still looked like an elementary school girl.

And something seems different.

"Yo, Kurusu. Where's your eccentric glasses?"

She usually wore it when I first met her and if she didn't, she'd put it on top of her front head.

"Oh…." She fumbled her head as she was confirming its existence.

"-I inherited it to someone."

The phrases she used always had been a difficult one to me. So, I just hit with the flow.

"I see."

I turned my head toward Kurara.

"-By the way, could you release my hand now?"

"Hm... Before that, one more thing…." She demanded something with a deep thought.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you answer my call or reply the messages?!"

"Ha….?"

"That's right! It's sort of horrible!" intervened Kurusu.

I looked at both of them eerily, while my mind was searching for an excuse in the mess.

"No... Um…"

What the hell should I tell them?!

"..."

"It's not like that, I just lost my phone… So, I got-"

**Bizz*Bizz***

My phone suddenly rang. I turned my sight toward my pocket and back to Kurara. Out of nowhere, she was holding her cellphone while winningly showing it to me.

I was completely frozen, could no longer care to reply.

_Girls are scary._

"….That's…."

"-….A…"

Brain! Work now!

Sadly, I could hear my own brain was telling me to be frank and tell the truth. It was also at loss as much as his owner.

"…."

Seeing my weak side, Kurara stopped the calling and put away her phone while releasing a breath of huge sigh.

"You're really a pathetic guy."

"-I don't know what was the circumstance you've faced but your action, did affect someone."

I regained my tiny zeal and tried to respond.

"The meaning…?"

Hearing my clueless question, she sighed even more. Then, she tighten her grab on my hand probably with her full force.

"-Ouch! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Onee-chan…." She muttered.

"Hah?"

"She was sad….. -She actually told me everything, about the confession, you cruel acts and such."

"..."

"I see…" I replied while trying to avoid eye contact.

This time, I'm not really the one who I am. I can't say any further about my act, nor I regret it.

"Is that it?" she asked in frustration.

"Um…"

She let out one more final sigh and released my hand.

"It's enough, I don't care anymore. I'll tell Kirara that I met you here."

In the midst of freakiness, I reacquired my full consciousness and instantly said.

"No, please don't! Anything but that!"

"More of your ruthless deeds?"

"It's not like that, just… please…. Don't do it."

"Woa…. I've never seen you begging this much, it must be… that you did H things with her and ran from responsibility?"

"NO!"

For everything's sake, stop everything you're doing!

Seeing my uneasiness respond, she chuckled.

"Haha… you've been an amusing guy to be teased as usual. Mind if I know the reason?"

It was a tease…? However, I doubt it was.

"Hm… not yet… but I'll tell you later on. But please, don't tell her anything about current me."

"Hmm…" she closed her eyes for a while.

"-I got it, but with an exchange."

"Name it."

"Nah… let's get more than one."

"Stop being selfish!"

"Oh, maybe I should tell Kirara about you~."

"Ok, name it as many as you want."

Ha...This is an unwanted encounter, I really wish I could rewind time to avoid meeting this girl.

"First, always answer anyone's call especially mine."

Obviously I will, but maybe not to other than yours.

Obediently, I continued to listen to her demands.

"-Second, you'll accompany me when I ask you to do so."

I quickly gave her a stop sign, trying to get her away from the topic as I'd constructed a plan.

Hopefully, my plan would succeed because her conditions are more than a burden.

"So, I heard you've become a seiyuu?"

"That's right! But you didn't come to watch me getting the first debut. I did message you, didn't I?"

One of the heaped messages probably, but not in my visible view.

"Well, I'm sorry for that… I think I did tell you that I wouldn't come."

"Nop, you said you didn't know." She denied confidently.

Huh, she actually remember it? I merely spouted words that seemed logic to me.

"Yea, but for me, "don't know" means "no"."

"Understood, I'll consider your "I don't know" as one next time."

Crap, I've lost one of my walk away word to her.

"Ha... Do as you wish... When's your next event?"

"It'll be on Stardust Witch Meruru cosplay competition that soon will be announced."

"Ah… that weird childish anime…"

"Don't say it's weird! I'm actually the seiyuu of Meruru!"

"Eh?"

Eh….? What…?

"-SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes I am! You must don't believe it."

Now I think back, her voice kinda similar with that kid Meruru's voice. Still, I can't believe it.

"No, never mind it. I've come to a sense where that kind of thing is possible."

"I'm glad."

Seems like she has forgotten about the deal. Now's my chance, end it. I took the doujinshi back and asked her.

"How much is this?"

"I give it for free."

"Eh… are you sure?"

"Yea, I give it to you with no charge so that you can freely use it as masturbation material."

"Pfft…. What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Aww… you should appreciate that because it's my sister in the books."

"What?!"

"Didn't I tell you? I used Kirara as the model for the female character, you know… since you both are currently dating. I thought I could give you some service."

"I freaking said already, we aren't dating yet!"

"Haha... anyway, it's free."

What a reckless girl this is?! Getting her sister as a model for an H doujinshi. Despite that, she resembles much as her sister which would make her a high-ranking service provider while selling the books. She almost makes her customers feel a real-time H scene while checking out the doujinshi in front of her.

"Is Kirara fine with this?"

"I've asked her permission before doing that, so it's good. And thanks to her familiar face with mine… profit comes without stopping."

As I expected.

Let's just get away from this.

"Anyway, thank you. I appreciate it."

Without us knowing it, Kurusu once was busy dealing with other customers. Soon after, she realized my stare toward her and responded.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yea, I'll see you somewhere. And, congratulation on your manga adaptation."

"Oh, you know it?!" she asked surprisingly.

"Of course I am. It was part of my artworks and it's rather popular nowadays."

"Haha, I know right."

"Well then, that was a grateful reencounter. I'll see you both again."

It's a lie though.

I put on my mask back and bid the farewell. I headed the outer side of the building where massive cosplay events were held. Presently, the sun was hiding behind the cloud making the summer much cooler than usual.

Though, I doubt wearing such as thick and complicated clothes under this weather would be normal. I don't know how they managed to overcome the heat but it's not my business. So, I walked straight to the other side of the building while leisurely viewing the people who were cosplaying.

My intent was to head for Alice+ industrial booth. The maker of Siscaly, fighting game between little sisters. Seemed like they sell siscaly limited edition game which contains rarely collector's item.

But I was standing speechlessly after getting to know the fact that every each of the stock had sold out.

"Ha… what did I come here again?"

Then, I heard guys were saying stuff amazingly.

"Have you heard it? It seems like if you want the last stock of siscaly's collector pack. You'll need to beat a player on a stage."

"-I've heard the guys is strong."

Those guys ran off toward the mentioned location. This caught my interest and had me to follow them.

There, I heard crowd was screaming and admiring the performance on the stage. From what I'd observed, the player seemed like one of the staff member for the Alice+ Company. As I tried to fill up my pent-up curiosity in this noisy crowd, I heard the following conversation.

"Geez, in three days, that guy's won fifty straight times… the staff seriously isn't going easy on the players… the line of challengers is also thinning out."

"By the way, that staff member is a high ranking player for the PC version, isn't he? Going in blind against a player like that, who's using a new character… how can he win? And without even having gotten used to the new strategies…"

As I looked at the main screen, the chatters were just plain wrongness. The character the staff was using was actually one of the mid-bosses from the PC version, the one that had me struggled to defeat her. Though, the costume was a bit different, but I definitely recognized that character's special moves that annoyed me a lot.

"…"

Pretty much of just unknowledgeable otaku's.

After fight by fight, the staff member continued to rack up consecutive victories, until number 55's turn had shown up.

Although I was pretty far behind, I could easily recognize the person. It was the brown haired girl who was working as a model in the company I was working, Kousaka Kirino.

Is she an otaku too? That won't surprise me as I know a person who was also living a normal life but had backside of the story, myself.

She climbed up the stair of the stage and started the gimmick of the game.

The character she selected was a lightning user that and was adept at both long-range and close-range attack. It's a character for beginners since it's easy to use.

Calmly, I watched her playing against the professional staff member. But as soon as I blinked my eyes, she was beaten.

"Ah?!"

That was illogically fast!

Crowd continued to chat countlessly while commenting on the last few matches. Then, next turn was also a girl… maybe?

She was too high for a girl, but she was a girl because she had breast and it's very noticeable. Ghastly enough, she was wearing a completely weird clothes, denim pants and a green long-sleeved plaid polo shirt and a swirly thick glasses that looked exactly like the glasses Kurusu used to wear.

Full-fledge otaku figurative I would say.

I had a high hope of her but it was vain, she also lost except with an extended period of losing time compared to Kirino.

I could just go and stand on the stage to kick the staff out of there but it was hell crowded. So, I cancelled my attempt and was about to head back.

But…

"Hoo!"

"Amazing! How the hell she could keep up with the speed?!"

A cheer even louder struck amongst the crowd. On the stage, a girl dressed in loli gothic was calmly beating the hell out of the staff while the staff member had a very hard time competing the game.

As shown on the replay screen, the Reika Kuroneko character had won in a perfect match against her opponent in less than thirty seconds.

"Kuroneko? Sounds like a player who've obtained the first rank in overall rating…"

Afterwards, the losing staff member, with great respect, began to applaud for her.

Whatever the outcome was, still… I couldn't attain my own disc game for the collector's item. Screw it, I'm going out.

Within the flock of some people exiting the building, I came to stick along with them.

Fuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!

I took a deep breath. Getting out from the crowd was a complete pleasure. The building didn't have any air-conditioner but it used natural air from outside environment instead. You can say, it's rather hot unless you have a complete passion for the otaku's culture.

As I was taking my steps, I saw Ayase was heading directly this way.

Ah again! How many unwanted encounters I must face?!

Most likely, she had yet to notice me, so I just quickly hid myself behind a nearby pillar of a shelter.

Perhaps, she wouldn't be able to recognize me under this anonymous mask of the anime Lament of the Fallen Beast, but I'd better take the precaution.

Lightly and gently, I laid my body on the blind side of the pillar and acted casually like the other people. Everything was just to avoid meeting her once again.

Soon after, I heard she called for someone. "Kirino! Is that you?"

Without getting suspicious, I moved my eyes, gaze looking at the source of the voice. Then, I saw her walking toward a group of people.

The persons in the group, were the players who were participating in beating the earlier staff member in SIscaly, except there was a guy. He looked plain and surely wore a normal shirt with long-sleeved in green.

"Ahah, it really is you! Haha, ohh, what's up?" she continued with a surprising greeting.

"…A-Ayase…?!" Completely stiff and shocked, Kirino mumbled.

I'm not sure about this, but something big is about to happen. So, I kept on overhearing the conversation.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I can't believe it! Even though we didn't plan it, to be able to meet like this… it's amazing!"

Ayase seemed really excited as couldn't hold her overflowing feeling. As I figured, Kiriino and my little sister were friends.

"Y-yea…. Pretty amazing… What a coincidence…!" A wry tone was voiced, together with a cramped face.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kirino? That's quite a strange expression! Come on, you're meeting here with a good friend, you should be happier! Ah, right right, why exactly are you here anyways? I heard that right after Obon, track would get so busy that you would have to stop working too. Maybe you're shopping… no that's not it. So, what are you doing then?"

Ayase got herself worked up about something, she didn't even catch a breath while talking.

"…U-umm….t-that is…" Although she was facing her friend, Kirino seemed at a loss for words.

By now, I'd already figured out what was happening, especially with a huge-shift-maker clue that Kirino was holding, a paper bag with an anime picture, probably filled with nice stuff… for otaku.

**Pap***

Someone mildly slapped my shoulder from behind. It startled me and I quickly turned my head by response.

It was Kurara, who was still in her maid outfit.

"Yo!" she greeted me.

"What are you doing here? What about your booth?"

"Don't worry about that, I got Kanata-san to handle the booth. I thought I could stroll around the comicket together with you, maybe?"

Giving her expressionless, I returned my sight to where it was before the greeting.

"-What's wrong?"

When she saw me with no reply, she locked her sight at the same spot I was looking.

"-Isn't that…?"

"Yea, it's my little sister."

"And those guys?"

"No idea."

Leaving aside any worthless talk, we continued observing them.

Kirino seemed to be dealing with an extremely hard time. Along with her absolute cold sweat, she looked at the guy desperately as she was asking for help.

Unwillingly, he managed to get the message from Kirino and reluctantly greeted Ayase with a simple "yo".

I could see the guy was worriedly looking at the paper bags that he was holding onto.

I guess the guy had the exact same idea and problem I had predicted. They need to divert themselves from getting their activities caught in the eyes of Ayase. And I had already made things worse for my bleak past with Ayase.

Having been completely focused on Kirino up until now, Ayase seemed to have finally noticed the guy's presence. Her eyes widened and blinked in surprise.

"Wah, if it isn't onii-san! It's certainly been a while! Hm?! Hmmm?! … Could it be, could it be… you two are on a date right now?!"

Wait a minute, onii-san? Is that the guy's number whose Ayase has saved…..?

However, so far the conversation goes, it seems the guy doesn't have any family relation with Ayase which could make me release a worry.

"Well…. Something like that…." Answered the guy.

"-You too, what are you doing here?"

"I was working right over there, but we had to suspend the shoot because of the rain… I was talking with my managers and taking a break in the car."

"Ah… I see…"

"-Um… Aragaki… isn't it?"

"You can call me Ayase."

"Ah… well, Ayase… sorry, but we're a bit busy now…"

Looking very apologetic, he signaled their intention to leave.

Though, Ayase had gotten the wrong idea, she looked very worried and closely examined Kirino's face.

"… Hey, Kirino, are you not feeling well? You haven't really talked at all this entire conversation… you don't look good…"

Now I can feel it, Ayase's head over heels personality is appealing.

"Y-Yeah, that's right… I'm not feeling that well… so… sorry, we have to go."

They tried to walk away before getting themselves into huge mess, but Kirino had spoken in a weird tone causing a backfire to Ayase.

"If you want… you can ride in the car with me. Should I take those heavy looking bags for you?"

"T-thanks…! E-hehe! But really, I'm fine!"

Getting an intense rejection from Kirino, Ayase admitted her defeat and curiously asked.

"I see, alright Kirino… I shouldn't interfere with your date with onii-san… but,"

She stretched her neck and tried to peak behind Kirino.

"-Those two… are they you acquaintances…?"

"Eh, a-ahh…. ummm…?!"

Kirino seemed at even greater loss of words. Soon after, both those gothic loli and weird otaku girls left them. It's kinda sad because I know they're actually friends, but to cast away friends for another reason that include friendship like that is just terrible.

Kirinos's face was stiffening even harder than before.

"Are you okay Kirino…? Are you hiding something?"

"N-no, I'm really not…?"

The guy suddenly forcibly pulled Kirino's hand and tried to get away from that place.

"L-let's go Kirino."

"Eh, ahh… yea, see you Ayase."

"Wait!" Ayase's thunderous voice boomed out behind them.

Surely, thing were going well until now, but Ayase had tightly grasped Kirino's wrist, preventing them from escaping.

"A-Ayase…?"

"Kirino, why are you running away?"

"Umm… uhh… I'm not running a-"

"Liar."

And that's that. Ayase crushed Kirino's denial in an instant.

"You're lying… lying lying lying lying lying… don't lie to me… you were running away, weren't you? … You were running away, right? Running away? … Why are you lying to me?"

***Goosebump***

Even though I'm not involved in their conversation I could feel the chill as those words were also stricken on me.

With the guy's hands still holding onto Kirino's, He began to speak very timidly.

"… A-Ayase…? Umm…"

"SHUT UP!"

"-Onii-san, please stay quiet, won't you? I'm speaking with Kirino right now."

"I'm… sorry…"

OH MY GOD. That was freaking hellish scary! If I were that guy, probably I would piss my pants by now.

"Kirino, what's in the bags? Mind if I look at it?" Ayase asked her while ferociously looking at the paper bags.

"U-um.. t-this…? N-no…. it's nothing."

"Let me see it!" She started her hand to reach the bags and a struggle between the girls had been triggered.

"Kirino….?!"

Both of them wouldn't want to lose their grip. Kirino with her desperation to avoid the exposure of her hobby and Ayase with her frightening curiosity.

"Let go!"

**Riiiiiiiiip***

The day started to rain as the bag's bottom had torn, spilling all the doujinshi onto the ground. Ayase looked down at the doujinshi with scariest eyes and took one of it. Page by page, she flipped the wet book without giving a glare to others.

Speaking with a tremble in her voice,

"…I'm sorry, I cannot be friends with someone like this. Don't ever talk to me at school from now on."

Ayase left the scene with the highest disappointment.

The sky… had cried even harder.

* * *

P/S: For those who don't have any idea when is this chapter taking place, it's happening during volume 2 chapter 3 and 4 of the Light Novel, and part two of episode 4 anime first season. The first summer comicket for Kyousuke.


	19. Cont Chapter 4 : 2nd Summer End

CHAPTER OF CONTINUATION 4

* * *

**Teng*Teng*Teng***

The sound of rainwater was hitting the roofs of the buildings could be clearly heard by anyone. Luckily Kurara's and my position had been already sheltered from the rain.

Things had turned inclement regardless the presence of this bad weather. Surely, the atmosphere around those who had overheard that joyless conversation was becoming moody.

"What was that all about?" asked a girl who was standing next to me.

"….Beats me…."

It was just a blatant word, described me not the fullest. I actually understood what in the world was happening between those guys.

"Nee…. Isn't that your little sister…? Why don't you go and find out what happened?" she asked again.

My mouth was zipped intimately, letting no sound out of my voice box. I must have been making a very terrible face right now, but sadly no one had been able to see it under this white mask.

"…."

"What's wrong? Did that event touch your heart?"

"Not at all…. By the way, I'm not involved so better stay out of it."

"Hmm… that's sort of sad, that cool onii-san was my customer not long ago."

Wait, what?

"Cool…? You're saying that guy is a cool person?"

Hearing the statement, my never-exist envious feeling emerged from the depth of my heart. It had been years I'd lived in praises and admiration but after she said that, I couldn't help to be feeling frustrated.

"Yep, don't you think so?"

"What aspect do you think he's cool? Face? Hair? Style? Clothing?"

"Haha… nice guesses but none of them. If I were to put it… hm… maybe, his personality?"

"Sounds like you already knew him…"

"…Nah… didn't I tell you that he was just my customer. I don't even know his name."

"Then why did you spout a word that could describe a lengthy relationship?"

"Just my instinct, I got the feeling that he may behave the same as you…. You know like….-"

She suddenly halted half-way through the sentence and blinked ominously. Making a teasing smile an existence while looking at my curious face, she asked.

"Do you want to know?"

"….N-no… n-not really!"

Her trait like her sister does not even have a little change! I doubt Kirara will also step in differently.

"Haha… you do want to know, don't you?"

"Do I look like I want to know?"

"Ah… how should I tell with that mask on…."

"That's a 'no'."

"Wait, that's cheap. How come that you've easily taken it into your way?"

"That applied to you as well, you started it first…. The tease, stop it. I'm not a 14-year-old boy anymore. I've turned into a splendid high school boy."

"Splendid eh…?" she looked unconvinced.

She looked at me incisively and challenged me with a question.

"-So, where's is your splendidness?"

Contradicted to what she was thinking, I summed up my boldness and said.

"Do you want to see my splendid side?"

"Hoh….~ show me."

_She asked me first._

I straighten my body and grasped her shoulder as I gently forced her to switch place with mine, leaning down her body on the pillar. Afterwards, I slowly controlled her left hand up into the midair and pushed it against the pillar.

"Ah." she moaned with a miniature tone.

Now, we're in the position where I'm suspiciously trying to assault a girl, especially behind this mask where my anonymousness was prejudicing the situation.

But, a remarkable mystery was showing itself in front of me.

She didn't scream "Ahh….!" or say anything like "Pervert! Molester!', instead she remained silent while slightly lifting her head to get a view from me.

This circumstance granted me a very complicated puzzle as I was expecting a cast-away event to her but it was futile. This is not what I was planning.

"….."

Both our lips didn't make a move. I could vividly see her face but she was the otherwise. Getting no idea what either of us was thinking about, none had yet to start an explanation.

Sticking along with the pace, I couldn't just undo my action and pretend not to do it… not after I did thing that could capture a girl's heart.

"…."

Awkwardness, now what?

"Say…" she began saying while expressionlessly looking at my masked face.

My mind was pressured, mentioning nothing and continued to listen with our eyes locked on each other.

"-Why don't you become my boyfriend?"

"…"

What's with this sudden confession? Is it my fault that made her said that?

Backfired on what I did, my body attained an abnormal fear.

I loosened the grasped on her wrist and tried to retreat. Soon she noticed that and she grasped my hand back as it was insisting to let it go. Our pose was stoned, neither of us could nonchalantly escape.

"Remove that mask." A sudden demand stabbed me.

"…."

"What's wrong? I said remove that mask."

Her words asserted even deeper through my heart, giving me an absolute hesitation. I have lost the clue what am I doing this, pretty much it's related to the earlier event that has happened to other people.

In the pinch of desperation, my whole mind was pinging for an answer. Nonetheless, it never came out.

The chance of escaping her current deadlock was extremely slim, plus this unknown sensation. Grimly I said,

"We're in public…."

I know that kind of utter won't be able to coax her, not even a dust.

Ignoring my statement that didn't even bother her, she replied.

"Why are you trembling?"

That question had stricken me again, losing all my boldness to a mere fact.

Ah, goodness good. I'm not making the situation to my favor. She can easily look through my core without mistaking the real sense.

"…."

Calmly, I regained my true normal self and answered.

"…N-nah… it's nothing. Could you not make that sudden confession ever again?"

Hearing my question she chuckled "Puff."

"-I wasn't making a confession, I was merely asking if you're deigning to be my boyfriend. That's all."

"Oh… that make things easier, then… I will have to say no."

But I'm quite sure that she was asking with a great conscience. I could tell just by looking at the beige eyes of hers when we were having a direct eye contact.

Well, if she said so, I'd better take the opportunity.

"Ha… you are really… hard…." She sighed in dismay.

Hard?

"-I know this is already in my knowledge, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"No… not yet…"

Unsatisfied by my answer, she asked again in serious tone.

"…'not yet' eh? Do you think it is acceptable?"

Why the hell did she become so serious?

"I know… please spare me some slack…" I voiced out a begging tone.

After being cognizant to what was going on, she recovered into her usual cheerful attitude.

"Hmm... well, if you have guts to say that, then I consider that you've realized what you were doing."

Erk… Is she saying about my act to her? Perhaps, hitting her on broad day was a bad idea. To say nothing off, her reaction was completely different and I feel like she already devoted herself to me….

"-By the way, how long do you want to keep on wearing that mask? I feel weird talking to a masked guy….-And people are looking."

I turned my head around restlessly, confirming the situation's oddness.

"But, I can't move my hand."

"What a weak guy, didn't you say you could just pull off your hand and run? Plus, with that high confidence of yours."

"I won't buy that… you've already let the cat out of the bag by telling your plan. I'm still conscious about that you know."

"Then… what if I say… I'm letting you to release all your frustration to me?"

Silence occurred again with a change of sharp glare between the two of us.

"…."

"You're saying that stuff…. You know what it could lead to right…?"

"Sure I am… I'm prepared for every consequence!"

Her enthusiasm that appeared out of nowhere really bothered me a lot. I don't think she knows what I am feeling right now. About being a doting brother but not being able to do so, after witnessing his little sister in great dismay. Additional to that, it was between her and her best friend.

Getting my hand slowly off the grasp followed by her response, I said.

"It's rainy here….-" I grasped her shoulder and gently pushed her toward an exposed area of the rain caused her to fall.

"Ah..!" she groaned by reflect.

"And you're wet, why don't you come over my place for a moment to get a dry clothes?" I continued my words as I offered her my hand.

With her face reddened, she gratefully nodded and accepted my offer even though my act was kind of cruel, forcing her to get into such condition in the public's eyes. The rain was getting heavier and heavier echoed along with ferocious thunder.

By hardly making any conversation, we headed straight to my apartment using normal route, with train and such.

….

**Ktack***

The entrance door of a loner home had been opened. Standing still, the two of us were filled with uncertain feeling, nervous, agitation, jittery, happiness, worries, and embarrassment at the doorstep.

"Achoo!" Kurara suddenly sneezed and hugged herself.

"Ah… be hurry, at this rate you'll catch a cold."

"Why don't you lead the way? I don't know where the bathroom is."

Silent by her request, I feel more awkward. You know right now, a high school boy and an older girl are about to be alone together in an apartment. I did be alone with her when I was younger but at that time, I was naïve for letting the chance to slip away, now it's different. But… yeah… better take the responsibility for my incoherent act.

"I'm really sorry for pushing you like that."

"No, I don't need your apology, if you feel sorry enough… let me take a bath at your house."

"Sure, come in."

"Sorry for intruding~" she said with slowly toning voice.

"The bathroom is right there, just go in and take your time… I'll prepare spare clothes."

But wait, I don't have any girl's clothes. I put my hand on my chin and think about the alternative solution, for which I should let her wear.

"What's wrong?"

"…Hm… actually, I don't have suitable clothes for you to wear… at least not for girls. So this may sound like a joke, but what do you prefer to wear in men's clothes?"

"Oh… let's see….. hmm….well then, What if I say that I prefer being naked than choose either of them?" She said with playful smile.

But that smile wasn't last long for I broke it as soon as I asked her with serious look.

"Are you sure?"

She startled in redness and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Oy!"

I think that showed her. I really need to figure out what outfit is suitable for her. My PA? No. no. That only happens in manga and anime for where the protagonist will always give the heroine his'. It's lame to copy that kind of setting.

I observed around my apartment, then I remembered hanging up Kirara's maid outfit that she gave me years ago on the wall.

"That's a great idea… though, it's almost the same outfit she was wearing. At least, it is not wet."

I took the outfit and neatly folded it. After that, I put the folded clothes next to the bathroom's door and shouted.

"I'll put the spare clothes here, so just get it when you're done."

"…."

She did reply something but I hardly heard she was saying as the shower's noise was louder. So I just assumed that she had said "Okay."

Alright, my work for the girl is done. Let's get into my own business. If I wasn't incorrect, I never finish reading the H doujinshi which I've bought from Kurara's booth.

Oh yea, I only did meet Kurusu and her, but where were the others? Didn't they usually hang out at their booth together? Especially at precious moment like summer comicket or otaku-related stuff.

Well, whatever the case, it's none of my business, so let's just go back to my prior intent. I took the doujinshi on the table and laid my body on the bed. Like a lazy person, I opened up the book and started reading.

This doujinshi was attracting my full interest, the arts and dialogue, really fit well in the theme. Aside, from the plain plot for merely the main H scene, it's amazing. And how was it…?

Do you want me to describe how cool this doujinshi was? Nah, no… then it won't be rated as T ever again. I will be keeping this for myself.

**Flip*Flip***

I read the book in silence, eagerly waiting the shower girl to settle off her privacy. People might think that I'm a pervert, trapping an innocent girl into my play. However, she did mention that she's prepared for any consequences. In other words, we're actually playing together instead of one-sided scheme. More of this grace, this book really gave me a lot of nice ideas.

In what way you asked? In some ways I presume.

"….Heh…"

Breaking in my focus, Kurara suddenly came out and yelled.

"Ahhhh! What do you think you're doing?! Reading an H book about maid and forced a girl to wear a maid outfit?!"

I moved my eyeballs to the side and gave her keen stare, playfully I smiled.

* * *

Just a simple selfish note, I'm currently writing an original novel at Fictionpress. So, please check it out and leave reviews about it. u/943886/Rei-Ruiki


End file.
